


A Comprehensive Guide to the Undertale Multiverse

by UltimateGamer101



Series: UG101's Multi-Chapter Undertale Stories [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Dimensional Theories, Multiverse, Science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateGamer101/pseuds/UltimateGamer101
Summary: Hello, and welcome to the Undertale Multiverse Guide. I am your host, UG101! Here I will be compiling a list of various Undertale AU's and perhaps other information as well once those are done. If you have any AU's or other things to add, please leave them in the comments section, or send in the information to my tumblr.





	1. An Introduction and the Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> So there was a really long list of Undertale AU's I saw a while ago, but the creator ([FarSideJr](farsidejr.deviantart.com)) no longer wishes to maintain it. I figure that it's going to be deleted soon, so I'm going to be compiling this list as quickly and efficiently as possible. If you find AU's that are not on the list, or you feel that one has been incorrectly categorized, feel free to leave a comment or visit my tumblr.
> 
> Here's my main tumblr, [UltimateGamer101](ultimategamer101.tumblr.com)!

Greetings!

This is a collection of information upon the Undertale Multiverse. If you have any questions or concerns about these records, please do not hesitate to send me a Comment via my Multiverse Mailbox. It's right at the bottom of the page!

All files written within this collection are subject to change as more information is discovered, and possess only the information that I myself have encountered. As such, some information may be incorrect, but I have done my best to be as accurate as possible.

There are both spoilers and possible inaccuracies.

You have been warned!

* * *

# ~~~Table of Contents~~~

* * *

Chapter 1:  
Introductions! Table of contents included. You are here!

Chapter 2:  
Basic Change AU's. The basic theme of Undertale is changed, flipped, or modified while still remaining in the same basic story in some which way or form. Most of these AU's have their own versions of the characters. Each usually follows a specific theme.

Chapter 3:  
Concept Change AU's. The Underground tends to remains the same, but the basis of the story itself changes. Sometimes the appearance of characters are different. The dynamics of how battles, magic, and monsters work could also be changed, as well as their end-goal.

Chapter 4:  
Outside The Underground AU's. The events of these universes do not take place within the Underground.

Chapter 5:  
Species Alteration AU's. The species of all the characters have changed. Being changed into objects also works here.

Chapter 6:  
Switch Up/Shift AU's. Some or all of the canon Undertale characters swap roles with the other canon Undertale characters. For Example: Sans replaces Toriel. No new characters are added, and the story is relatively the same for most.

Chapter 7:  
Special Event AU's. Everything in the timeline/universe would have been the same to canon Undertale if it were not for a specific event that changed the direction of the story within or after the reset-able timeline. This means after Frisk falls down. The change affects most or all characters.

Chapter 8:  
Tweaked AU's. One or very few characters are changed within the story in some manner. They still live within the Underground.

Chapter 9:  
Addition AU's. One or very few characters are added to the story. They still live within the Underground. AU's where a character is replaced with a new one are also found here.

Chapter 10:  
Outcode Characters & AU's. One or few characters are able to jump AU's and travel the multiverse, usually having a home base in some sort of void or pocket dimension. Some can only view other AU's.

Chapter 11:  
Comedy AU's. AU's that are purely made as a joke or to in some way bring a smile to your face. A lot aren't very serious.

Chapter 12:  
Horror AU's. AU's with the goal of creating something scary, insane, or disturbing. Some AU's that follow the genocide route are also found here, but not all are geno-route-only. Some possible themes include suicide, drug use, alcohol use, depression, death, gore, insanity, disfigurement, etc.

Chapter 13:  
Crossover AU's. A mixture of a story, game, movie, TV show, book, or personal characters, and Undertale, spanning across multiple fandoms.

Chapter 14:  
AU's of AU's. AU's that are a combination of two other AU's or modifications to pre-existing AU's.

Chapter 15:  
Community Shared AU's. AU's made by large parts of the community as a whole, instead of by just one person. These are not collaboration AU's. Crossovers with many different variants show up here as well.

Chapter 16:  
???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you have or know of an AU that you're not sure what category it'd go in, feel free to throw me the links in the comments section below! If you can throw in a brief description of the AU so I know it fits, that'd be great too, but you don't have to do that if you can't find one.


	2. Basic Change AU's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The basic theme of Undertale is changed, flipped, or modified while still remaining in the same basic story in some which way or form. Most of these AU's have their own versions of the characters. Each usually follows a specific theme.

# Astraytale

        Some of the monster's lives are astray. Undyne's lost the will to fight, Asgore and Toriel are still mourning the death of Asriel, Flowey is an echo flower instead of a golden one, and Gaster's gone a bit insane.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://psychedog23.deviantart.com/)  
Sans: [Astraytale Sans](https://psychedog23.deviantart.com/art/Astraytale-Sans-642840185)  
  
****

# Auratale

        Characters have bright marking on their bodies that change colour according to some emotions. There are also similar markings on their clothes.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://ryuutsukino.deviantart.com/)  
Outline:  **[AuraTale: Aura!Sans Refrences Sheet](https://ryuutsukino.deviantart.com/art/AuraTale-Aura-Sans-Refrences-Sheet-604832329) **  
tumblr:  [ryuutsukino.tumblr.com/](http://ryuutsukino.tumblr.com/)  
  
****

# Belieftale

        People cannot accept what other's believe they can be, and Frisk is bothered by this. When they fall into the underground, they help the monsters overcome what people say about their beliefs and encourage them to accept the beliefs of others.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://xinksansx.deviantart.com/)  
Outline:  **[BeliefTale (Undertale AU I created)](https://xinksansx.deviantart.com/art/BeliefTale-Undertale-AU-I-created-612744902) **  
  
****

# Blighttale

        The characters wear what appear to be navy outfits. If someone would like to help me translate and describe this AU in further depth, please contact me.  
  
This AU is in Korean.  
  
Twitter:  [twitter.com/blighttale](https://twitter.com/blighttale)  
tumblr:  [blighttale.tumblr.com/](http://blighttale.tumblr.com/)  
****

# Cardtale

        Each of the characters are assigned a different card. All of the diamonds are shop-owners, the hearts include Flowey, Asriel, Frisk, and Chara, Sans and Papyrus are jokers (Papyrus given the title of Wild Card) and more.  
  
DeviantART: [s-bucket.deviantart.com](s-bucket.deviantart.com)  
Full Deck/Outline:  **[Cardtale Deck](https://s-brucket.deviantart.com/art/Cardtale-Deck-588197284) **  
****

# Cheftale

        All of the monsters are professional chefs, including Frisk and Chara. Once they were freed and befriended by Frisk, they opened up their own restaurant on the surface.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://edenpak.deviantart.com/)  
Designs:  **[ChefTale](https://edenpak.deviantart.com/art/ChefTale-609102964) **  
Outline:  **[ChefTale/UnderCook](https://sta.sh/0gjhyu6h5ve) **  
****

# Chesstale

        The humans and monsters are separated with labels of black and white. Humans are white, monsters are black. After the monsters were sealed underground when they lost the war of White and Black, a new social system arose in both societies. People were given roles, and those roles were given titles based on chess pieces.  
DeviantART: [](https://mintysammy.deviantart.com/)  
Outline:  **[Chesstale](https://mintysammy.deviantart.com/journal/Chesstale-587512992) **  
****

# Coldtale

        Everything is colder, and characters wear mostly blue and green. Waterfall is frozen, and Hotlands isn't hot anymore. Temmie and Gaster are swapped, as well as Napstablook and Mad Dummy.  
  
By the same person as Underswitched.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://c4mil0.deviantart.com/)  
Outline:  **[[undertale AU ] COLDTALE AU||](https://c4mll0.deviantart.com/art/undertale-AU-COLDTALE-AU-597641007) **  
****

# Cyborgtale

        Most of the monsters were cyborgs, and the humans were afraid of them. War broke out, and any time a monster was harmed, their injured parts were replaced with mechanical ones. Even though they hated it, some of the humans needed to be given robotic parts as well, but all the modified humans were sent Underground with the monsters. However, some simply fell down on their own as well.  
  
There is a Underswap version of this AU as well called Cyborgswap.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://pinkninjamultifandom.deviantart.com/)  
Deviations:  **[pinkninjamultifandom.deviantar…](https://pinkninjamultifandom.deviantart.com/gallery/?catpath=%2F&q=cyborgtale) **  
Pictaram:  [www.pictaram.com/user/cyborgta…](http://www.pictaram.com/user/cyborgtale_cyborgswap/3025736543)  
****

# Dancetale

        All the characters have a certain dance. There are many reasons why a monster may or may not dance, but they are all born with the ability.

tumblr: [teandstars.tumblr.com/tagged/d…](http://teandstars.tumblr.com/tagged/dancetale)  
****

# Darktale

        The monsters and humans are angels and devils living in heaven and hell. Good humans and monsters whom died live in heaven, which is governed by the royal family, Asgore and Toriel. Hell is the opposite, and is controlled by Gaster, an absolute leader.  
  
This AU is in Spanish.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://pokegirl151.deviantart.com/)  
Outline:  **[DARKTALE AU INFO (Spanish)](https://pokegirl151.deviantart.com/art/DARKTALE-AU-INFO-Spanish-632704940)**  
****

# Default

        Every character's expression always remains the same. This means no googly-eyed Papyrus, no creepy-eyed Sans, Toriel remains smiling if she dies, and Undyne never has her crazy smiles.  
  
By the same person as Anti-Physicstale.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://addicted2electronics.deviantart.com/)  
Outline:  **[Default](https://addicted2electronics.deviantart.com/art/Default-611423004)**  
****

# Demitale

        After Asriel's death, something snapped in Asgore. Darkness soaked into his soul, and he began to enslave the people of the underground. His love for Toriel stopped the darkness from making him enslave her too. She escaped and created a barrier around the ruins, to protect any humans that fell down. The enslaved characters wear collars around their necks with a short chain.

DeviantART: [](https://crossoverdude.deviantart.com/)  
Comic beginning:  **[DEMITALE: page 01](https://crossoverdude.deviantart.com/art/DEMITALE-page-01-593349765)**  
Gallery:  **[crossoverdude.deviantart.com/g…](https://crossoverdude.deviantart.com/gallery/57928794/Demitale)** Outline:  **[DEMITALE](https://crossoverdude.deviantart.com/journal/DEMITALE-593376364)**  
****

# Digitale (1)

        The world is futuristic and virtual-styled. Monsters are called "virus". Designs include glowing computer-chip patterns and a motif of chains and wings, as well as ear-pieces.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://nabuco88.deviantart.com/)  
Outline:  **[Digitale (en) - Synopsis](https://nabuco88.deviantart.com/journal/Digitale-en-Synopsis-593675966)**  
tumblr: [digitaleau.tumblr.com/](http://digitaleau.tumblr.com/)  
****

# Digitale (2)

        Everything is much more futuristic and digitally-styled. Characters have sci-fi styled designs, and are each given their own outline colour.  
  
Website (wix): [serac111.wix.com/digitale](http://serac111.wix.com/digitale)  
****

# Dreamtale (1)

        Frisk is in a coma in a sort of dream world. The dream is so complex they forget they were asleep, although their subconscious still knows. Sans, Chara, Flowey, and Asriel all know Frisk is dreaming. Genocide mode activates nightmare mode, where Frisk's dream turns dark, whereas pacifist keeps everything brighter. Chara is trying to wake Frisk up, and Flowey helps by making the first few minutes as unpleasant as possible.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://ttobii.deviantart.com/)

tumblr: [officialdreamtaleau.tumblr.com…](http://officialdreamtaleau.tumblr.com/)

Story Beginning: [officialdreamtaleau.tumblr.com…](http://officialdreamtaleau.tumblr.com/post/139819756052/dreamtale-last-page-next-page)

Nightmare Mode: [officialnightmareau.tumblr.com…](http://officialnightmareau.tumblr.com/)  
****

# Dümmchentale/Dummietale

        Frisk is replaced by Dümmchen (Dummie), who is female but views herself as male, and Chara is replaced by Jürgen. Despite her innocent appearance, the underground is afraid of Dümmchen, and she has an unusually high LV on top of that. Muffet is the head of the royal guard due to Undyne having left it. Muffet hates Undyne for this, as well as hating humans. Undyne has become a beast bent on eating humans. The Royal Family was made up of Toriel, Asgore, Asriel, Jürgen, and a second human. It is unsure whether the second human is still alive or not, but Toriel has become a ghost herself.  
  
This AU is in German.  
  
By the same person as Bazookaswap and Unknowntale.  
  
Undertale Amino: [aminoapps.com/page/deutsche-un…](http://aminoapps.com/page/deutsche-undertale-fans-3452975/4714753/neko-fell-chan-2)  
The Royal Family: [aminoapps.com/page/deutsche-un…](http://aminoapps.com/page/deutsche-undertale-fans-3452975/6480467/dummchentale-royal-family)  
Dümmchen and Jürgen: [aminoapps.com/page/deutsche-un…](http://aminoapps.com/page/deutsche-undertale-fans-3452975/6380814/dummchentale-dummchen-und-jurgen)  
****

# Eclipsetale

        Each character has either solar or lunar themed designs and attacks based on their personalities and colour schemes.  
  
The creator's account for this AU has been deactivated. Sorry for the inconvenience.   
  
Outline:  **[BREATHES: New Undertale AU (im actually doing it)](https://sans-under-tale.deviantart.com/journal/BREATHES-New-Undertale-AU-im-actually-doing-it-614136935)**  
****

# Elementaltale (1)

        The monsters have elemental powers and dress up as the element's color. Toriel has the power of earth and wears green, Mettaton has the power of electricity and wears yellow, etc. Sans is a popular character in this AU, and has his own ask. He holds the element of ice.  
  
tumblr: [reyindee.tumblr.com/](https://reyindee.tumblr.com/)  
Ask (Sans): [reyindee.tumblr.com/tagged/ask…](https://reyindee.tumblr.com/tagged/askIce%21sans/)  
Characters (tumblr): [reyindee.tumblr.com/tagged/ele…](https://reyindee.tumblr.com/tagged/elemental-characters/)  
****

# Elementaltale (2)

        Humans, depending on their LV and Hatred levels, can be angels or demons. Monsters have different SOUL colors and their magic depends on the SOUL trait. Determination is rare.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://hawkmask101.deviantart.com/)  
Outline:  **[Undertale AU (Elementaltale)](https://hawkmask101.deviantart.com/journal/Undertale-AU-Elementaltale-615835684)**  
Gallery:  **[hawkmask101.deviantart.com/gal…](https://hawkmask101.deviantart.com/gallery/59307534/Elementaltale)**  
Fanart:  **[hawkmask101.deviantart.com/fav…](https://hawkmask101.deviantart.com/favourites/70279593/Elementaltale-Fanart)**  
****

# Element-tale

        The monster's all have certain elemental powers. Humans Have the ability to use all elements. When one strong elemental human, Frisk, falls below, they can choose to save monsters from there own powers or kill all who stand in their way and let the darkness consume them.  
  
By the same person as Fearstale.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://sefira101.deviantart.com/)  
Gallery:  **[sefira101.deviantart.com/galle…](https://sefira101.deviantart.com/gallery/58655272/Elememt-Tale)**  
****

# Emotale

        All the characters have some sort of insecurity or similar quirk, and most wear a dark red and black. As the name suggests, they are all essentially emos.

tumblr: [emotaleofficial.tumblr.com/](http://emotaleofficial.tumblr.com/)  
****

# Emotiontale

        Every character has a special part of them that changes shape and/or colour depending on their emotion.  
  
tumblr: [emotionstale.tumblr.com/](http://emotionstale.tumblr.com/)  
****

# Epictale

        Chara has a colourless SOUL, and eventually discovers why; they cannot experience love, sadness, fear, or happiness. They kill Asriel and take his SOUL. The characters are extremely powerful compared to their originals, especially Sans and Chara. Sans is the royal scientist, and has a scratch over his left eye. He says "bruh" a lot.  
  
tumblr: [yugogeer12.tumblr.com/](https://yugogeer12.tumblr.com/)  
Comic beginning: [yugogeer12.tumblr.com/post/142…](https://yugogeer12.tumblr.com/post/142737669190/httpsyugogeer12tumblrcomepictalecomic)  
****

# FightStory

        Every character except Jerry is a great fighter who started their training at age 10. Most people are in the Knightly Guard, with the Royal Guard one step above them. Not everyone uses their skills for fighting.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://warriorcatz89.deviantart.com/)  
Prologue:  **[FightStory, Prologue](https://warriorcatz89.deviantart.com/art/FightStory-Prologue-649086432)**  
Gallery:  **[warriorcatz89.deviantart.com/g…](https://warriorcatz89.deviantart.com/gallery/61254644/FightStory-FanFic)**  
****

# Finntale

        A Finland-styled AU, with the characters wearing different clothes as well as the underground itself being slightly changed.

DeviantART: [](https://lem0nseizure.deviantart.com/)

Prototype:  **[Finntale AU prototype](https://kazzt.deviantart.com/art/Finntale-AU-prototype-598711196)**

Sans:  **[Finn!Sans](https://kazzt.deviantart.com/art/Finn-Sans-599153579)**  
****

# Formtale

        Monsters have a second form known as "battle form". While all monsters can do it, only boss monsters are strong enough to control and survive the ordeal. The form is a bigger and monstrous body that they use in a fight. Every monster has a different battle form, but those of the same species look similar. The story for this AU allows for the reader's input in some areas.

DeviantART: [](https://formsans96.deviantart.com/)  
Story beginning:  **[Formtale- Chapter 1: The ruins](https://formsans96.deviantart.com/art/Formtale-Chapter-1-The-ruins-639454262)**  
tumblr: [formtaleau.tumblr.com/](http://formtaleau.tumblr.com/)  
Story beginning: [formtaleau.tumblr.com/post/152…](http://formtaleau.tumblr.com/post/152978631495/formtale-chapter-1-the-ruins)  
Outline: [formtaleau.tumblr.com/formtale…](http://formtaleau.tumblr.com/formtale-info)  
Wattpad: [www.wattpad.com/user/FormSans9…](https://www.wattpad.com/user/FormSans96)  
****

# Genderswap

        A R63 AU where all males are females and all females are males. Some minor personality changes take place as well.

DeviantART: [](https://demonic-mutt.deviantart.com/)

Outline:  **[Genderswap Doodles](https://demonic-mutt.deviantart.com/art/Genderswap-Doodles-588784391)**  
****

# Gloomytale

        All the characters are much sadder in this AU; Toriel is a lot more protective, Alphys's self-esteem is lower than ever, and instead of a perma-smile, sans has a perma-frown. When Frisk shows up and starts to make all the monsters feel happier, some of them follow him on his journey (Frisk is male in this AU).

DeviantART: [](https://larrydog123.deviantart.com/)

Outline:  **[Gloomytale AU (details below)](https://larrydog123.deviantart.com/art/Gloomytale-AU-details-below-587685483)**  
****

# Happytale

        An error entered the database, changing the characters. The monsters and Chara are corrupt, and the only way to save them is by using love and hope. Sans and Chara are in control of the universe. Sans travels to other universes to reset them or, if they request it, to destroy them.  
  
This AU is in Spanish.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://sakayaki.deviantart.com/)  
Gallery:  **[sakayaki.deviantart.com/galler…](https://sakayaki.deviantart.com/gallery/59865731/Happytale)**  
Outline:  **[Happytale!](https://sakayaki.deviantart.com/art/Happytale-639156026)**  
Wixsite: [kmykano22.wixsite.com/happytal…](http://kmykano22.wixsite.com/happytaleau)  
****

# HardTale

        The monsters are much more difficult to fight, and more inclined to start one. Even Sans battles Frisk when they exit the ruins, though has no intent of killing them. Papyrus is less of a human-hunting fanatic, and more of a human-killing fanatic. Character designs have been altered to make them appear tougher. This AU is mainly music-video inclined.  
  
YouTube: [www.youtube.com/channel/UC32B1…](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC32B1GF097-DWZyooOgGRjQ)  
Playlist: [www.youtube.com/playlist?list=…](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLF2_K60PewkSCdoRFBBIMsCjjbhaSglKm)  
****

# Haventale

        The characters have a more pastel-y design in colours, and are generally more friendly all-around. On genocide route, the nicer a monster is, the harder it is to kill them.  
The official blog has been deleted for this AU, sorry for inconvenience.  
  
Story beginning: [www.fanfiction.net/s/11775019/…](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11775019/1/HAVENTALE)  
****

# Hometale

         An angel named Frisk falls into the Underground after a fire destroyed her house and killed her mother and father. Sad and confused, she wakes up in a warm bed with a piece of cake beside her. Characters are a lot more negative in emotions. Sans is angrier, Toriel is sadder, and Papyrus is less narcissistic.  
  
tumblr: [ohmygoshitisart.tumblr.com/](http://ohmygoshitisart.tumblr.com/)  
****

# Hopelesstale

        Instead of DETERMINATION, the monsters need HOPE. Everyone in the underground has lost all hope. A hopeless monster is much paler than their true form, and the paler they are, the closer they are to death.  
This AU is a collab between [](https://joshiepopop.deviantart.com/), [](https://batzoro.deviantart.com/), and [](https://sheepwolfe.deviantart.com/).  
  
tumblr: [hopelesstaleau.tumblr.com/](http://hopelesstaleau.tumblr.com/)  
Outline: [hopelesstaleau.tumblr.com/AU](http://hopelesstaleau.tumblr.com/AU)  
Gallery:  **[sheepwolfe.deviantart.com/gall…](https://sheepwolfe.deviantart.com/gallery/56843706/Undertale-Trash)**  
****

# Humanitytale

        The humans lost the war and were sealed underground by the monsters.  
  
By the same person as Disillusionmenttale.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://quartzherobrine.deviantart.com/)  
Story: [archiveofourown.org/works/7820…](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7820209/chapters/17848777)  
****

# Hungertale

        Every monster is based off a kind of food. For two examples, Toriel is based off pie and Sans based off hot dogs. Chara is still alive in this AU.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://pudp0n.deviantart.com/)  
Gallery:  **[pudp0n.deviantart.com/gallery/…](https://pudp0n.deviantart.com/gallery/58128060/Hungertale-art)**  
tumblr: [pudpon.tumblr.com/](http://pudpon.tumblr.com/)  
PagieeWorld: [www.paigeeworld.com/u/pudpon](https://www.paigeeworld.com/u/pudpon)  
YouTube: [www.youtube.com/user/puddles11…](https://www.youtube.com/user/puddles113)  
Comic:  **[pudp0n.deviantart.com/gallery/…](https://pudp0n.deviantart.com/gallery/58006570/Hungertale-AU)**  
****

# Hymmnetale

        An AU based around songs written in Hymmnos. Characters are dressed in long robe-like clothing with ribbons: sometimes tied in bows, sometimes holding armor together. The songs are the same as the in-game songs, but now with added lyrics.

tumblr: [hymmnetale.tumblr.com/](http://hymmnetale.tumblr.com/)  
Archive of Our Own: [archiveofourown.org/users/Tiam…](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiamat/pseuds/Clyncye%20Rudje)  
Story beginning: [archiveofourown.org/works/5611…](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5611384/chapters/12928324)  
****

# Icetale

        After falling into the Underground, Toriel or Sans teaches them how to skate, depending on the route chosen. They eventually enter the Exit Competition. After dancing and skating their way through the competition, and meeting new friends and competitors along the way, Frisk is faced with a grave responsibility.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://crispyegyptian.deviantart.com/)  
Wattpad: [www.wattpad.com/user/cinna_sti…](https://www.wattpad.com/user/cinna_stix_anubis)  
Story: [www.wattpad.com/story/86711800…](https://www.wattpad.com/story/86711800-icetale)  
****

# Inversetale

        All the characters personalities are reversed, along with their color palettes. Sans is a scaredy cat with a British accent who wear formal orange clothing, Papyrus is a flirt with a Scottish accent who wears clothes with blue accents, etc.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://ben-drowned-rocks.deviantart.com/)  
Outline:  **[INVERSETALE](https://ben-drowned-rocks.deviantart.com/journal/INVERSETALE-603733852)**  
tumblr: [inversefrisk.tumblr.com/](http://inversefrisk.tumblr.com/)  
Ask blog: [ask-inverse-tale.tumblr.com/](http://ask-inverse-tale.tumblr.com/)  
****

# Joseontale

        A Joseon/Han-bok style AU. Joseon was an ancient Korean kingdom founded by Yi Seonggye, and Han-bok are traditional Korean clothes.  
  
By the same person as Cattale and Understeam.

tumblr: [ms1sharklee.tumblr.com/](http://ms1sharklee.tumblr.com/)

Outline: [ms1sharklee.tumblr.com/post/13…](http://ms1sharklee.tumblr.com/post/136795549790/undertale-au-joseontale-keep-adding-hello)  
****

# Legendtale

        Not liking the monsters, the humans sent them to the mountain. They only sealed them there after war broke out, since the monsters wanted to live outside the mountain. While trying to get the human souls to escape, the monsters began acting more like humans, and forgot what MERCY was. Asriel and Chara both had amulets with crystals, though Asriel's had shattered after he died. When Toriel left the castle, she took both with her, and hid them. Frisk later found Chara's amulet. Characters have much more regal clothing. Frisk is male in this AU.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://colgateworld.deviantart.com/)  
Toriel:  **[Legendtale Queen Toriel](https://colgateworld.deviantart.com/art/Legendtale-Queen-Toriel-621838934)**  
Frisk:  **[Legendtale Frisk](https://colgateworld.deviantart.com/art/Legendtale-Frisk-618475327)**  
Chara:  **[Legendtale Chara](https://colgateworld.deviantart.com/art/Legendtale-Chara-620559101)**  
Sans:  **[Abyss Sans and Legendtale Sans](https://colgateworld.deviantart.com/art/Abyss-Sans-and-Legendtale-Sans-621397686)**  
****

# Linetale

        Chara and Frisk are siblings. The timelines were made into different living beings. This affected the characters and the stories as well.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://beebeewhite.deviantart.com/)  
Outline:  **[BeeBee's UnderTale AU](https://beebeewhite.deviantart.com/journal/BeeBee-s-UnderTale-AU-621013595)**  
Story beginning:  **[LineTale: Part 1](https://beebeewhite.deviantart.com/art/LineTale-Part-1-628642173)**  
Gallery:  **[beebeewhite.deviantart.com/gal…](https://beebeewhite.deviantart.com/gallery/59377093/LineTale-StoryLine)**  
****

# Lucktale

        Luck is what gave Frisk their determination. Minor parts have been changed to fit the plot and theme, such as Toriel and Asgore still being together.  
  
Story: [archiveofourown.org/works/6648…](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6648919)  
****

# Magmatale

        All the characters have a fire-theme to them. Any monsters that were already fire-themed are now ice, and vice versa.  
  
By the same person as Reflectiontale.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://magmatale.deviantart.com/)  
tumblr: [magmatale.tumblr.com/](http://magmatale.tumblr.com/)  
****

# Manatale

        Manaland is a place with magic, and people need mana to use it. The whole place runs on it, and is separated into three main sections: pacifist, neutral, and genocide. Toriel is still the queen, and the ruins are an imperial palace. Papyrus is also a royal guard. Frisk is female in this AU.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://catofsnow.deviantart.com/)  
tumblr: [reality-sans-is-here.tumblr.co…](http://reality-sans-is-here.tumblr.com/)  
Comic Cover: [reality-sans-is-here.tumblr.co…](http://reality-sans-is-here.tumblr.com/image/151044602852)  
Newgrounds: [www.newgrounds.com/art/view/ca…](http://www.newgrounds.com/art/view/catofsnow/manatale-comic-cover)  
****

# MartialTale

        Each character knows a specific form of martial art, and has their own defenses and level.  
  
By the same person as Under_MyShelter and Copy_Tale_.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://jellijellatin.deviantart.com/)  
Outline:  **[MartialTale](https://jellijellatin.deviantart.com/journal/MartialTale-608531547)**

# Miloswap

        Aliens invaded earth and sealed both humans and monsters underground together. The player is a young alien that falls into Mt. Ebott.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://sanslol27.deviantart.com/)  
Website: [miloswap.weebly.com/](http://miloswap.weebly.com/)  
****

# Missingtale

        When Frisk falls into the Underground, Flowey is the only one there. Strange phenomena occur, sometimes permanently changing the landscape.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://insanitydark.deviantart.com/)  
Cover:  **[MissingTale Cover Page](https://insanitydark.deviantart.com/art/MissingTale-Cover-Page-621788834)**

# Morphtale

        The monsters are able to shape-shift into almost any form they please.

DeviantART: [](https://toxicwildcat.deviantart.com/)

Outline:  **[Announcing MorphTale](https://toxicwildcat.deviantart.com/journal/Announcing-MorphTale-597694626)**  
****

# Musical Tale

        All the characters have grown attatched to their singing and sing a specific type of song based off of their personalities, looks, etc. They sing whenever they can, and some even use singing as an attack. All the songs you've heard in the original Undertale soundtrack now have lyrics.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://sooshirohl.deviantart.com/)  
Outline:  **[Musical Tale (An Undertale AU)](https://sooshirohl.deviantart.com/journal/Musical-Tale-An-Undertale-AU-619514274)**  
****

# Mythitale

        Mt. Ebott has a massive tree on top of it, which keeps the region alive. During the war, the tree was injured, and the humans sealed the monsters beneath it. Each inhabitant of the region has a familiar, except Frisk, who was created in the void. After being sealed underground, the monsters still carried a tradition they had once shared with the humans: spreading Myths. However, the Myths spread like a disease, and as punishment, people who spread Myths too much are fused with their familiar to become even more monstrous.

DeviantART: [](https://thaadogg.deviantart.com/)

Outline:  **[Mythitale](https://thaadogg.deviantart.com/art/Mythitale-601739296)**  
****

# Negatale

        King Asgore and his family are hiding away the last of the positive energy in a spherical object. All the characters are based around negative emotions, and their designs mostly colder colours (black, grey, white, blue). Clothes tend to be a lot more formal-looking. As for personalities, characters tend to be more bitter, sadder, and/or have a much meaner heart.

By the same person as Positale and Underterror.

DeviantART: [](https://reneesinnerirken.deviantart.com/)

Outline:  **[Negatale AU info](https://reneeisdetermined.deviantart.com/journal/Negatale-AU-info-586528176)**

Story Beginning:  **[Negatale the comic pt 1](https://reneeisdetermined.deviantart.com/art/Negatale-the-comic-pt-1-585566166)**  
Gallery:  **[reneeisdetermined.deviantart.c…](https://reneeisdetermined.deviantart.com/gallery/57498959/Negatale-character-refs)**  
****

# Nextale

        Undertale set in the future, year 209X, where Mt Ebott is home to a resistance group attempting to prevent a world-wide catastrophe.  
  
This AU is a collab between [MoonPhyr](http://moonphyr.tumblr.com/) and [FireRedDragon](http://firereddragon.tumblr.com)  
  
tumblr: [nextale.tumblr.com/](http://nextale.tumblr.com/)  
****

# Not A Tale

        The only people left in the Underground are Sans, Asriel, Chara, Monster Kid (now as Flowey), and V (Papyrus). Sans is a ghost. In the event of a pacifist ending, the world returns to normal, but Sans no longer exists. There is a way to save Sans, but this can only happen once, and it will destroy everything except Sans. A reset will not be available if Sans is saved. Sans cannot be killed due to being a ghost, which makes a genocide route extremely difficult.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://leonightwater25.deviantart.com/)  
tumblr: [leonightwater-s.tumblr.com/tag…](http://leonightwater-s.tumblr.com/tagged/notatale)  
Amino: [aminoapps.com/page/undertale/4…](http://aminoapps.com/page/undertale/4134640/night-art-read-the-bio)  
BrightTale (prequel): [aminoapps.com/page/undertale/5…](http://aminoapps.com/page/undertale/5278260/brighttale)  
****

# Offtale (1)

        When the monsters were sealed underground, a wizard put them a under spell of darkness, and therefore, coldness. There are now lights, candles, and flowers that shine everywhere. Chara and Frisk are part of the family of the "Great Wizard" who cast the spell, so they know magic. Frisk uses white magic while Chara uses black magic.  
  
This AU is a collab between [](https://lesssess.deviantart.com/) and MBDprojects1234.  
  
Frisk and Chara designs:  **[/UNDERTALE / Redesign /OFFTALE (AU) /](https://lesssess.deviantart.com/art/UNDERTALE-Redesign-OFFTALE-AU-624791464)**  
****

# Oppositetale (1)

        All the characters genders, personalities, designs, etc. have become the opposite. This also goes for places.  
  
DeviantART: [kellenkyo.deviantart.com](kellenkyo.deviantart.com)  
Outline:  **[OPPOSITALE - AU Undertale](https://kellenkyo.deviantart.com/journal/OPPOSITALE-AU-Undertale-622126676)**  
****

# Orphantale (1)

        Sans, Papyrus, Frisk, and the others were abandoned by their parents and were forced to live on their own. They wander around houses in hopes that someone will take care of them like a normal family.  
  
This AU is a collab between [](https://princessmistymire.deviantart.com/) and [](https://thelunarprincess15.deviantart.com/).  
  
Story: [www.wattpad.com/story/83592428…](https://www.wattpad.com/story/83592428?utm_source=android&utm_medium=link&utm_content=share_writing&%26wp_page=create&wp_uname=PastelRainbowHeart&wp_originator=J78i51GHE9JQtldifeEAErjQ2DGgoAWlfdPFVeVQl6IvO2sifSoEPjP2yL42OSuPQh7u54RW5XfXaTLu2IxDZicVTRFUIFMT6bwvIfmHLCY2zDJzEKlFvO2omCCej5ic&_branch_match_id=263087193153735528)  
****

# Overtale

      A reverse of roles with all the monsters being humans and the humans being monsters. Clothes remain the same, as well as key character features, such as Frisk's eyes and Mettaton EX's hair.  
  
Ask: [askfallenmonster.tumblr.com/](http://askfallenmonster.tumblr.com/)  
****

# Pastrytale

        Every character and area is themed to a pastry.  
  
By the same person as Lunatale.  
  
Wattpad: [www.wattpad.com/story/82602415…](https://www.wattpad.com/story/82602415?utm_source=android&utm_medium=link&utm_content=share_writing&%26wp_page=create&wp_uname=TheLunarPrincess15&wp_originator=96dsJqAe4vJ8OAO%2Fia7XbHGWUGOw%2BLwZXZGqhdDa%2F3G7d64QD0EdCnHaSHChgFFVPozc5XzSI1xRkXkPxNQkFrC99QzmzCe0OUdnHLX4GKhMlQRrR7Ds60%2FLsZSAmrtd&_branch_match_id=263087193153735528)  
****

# Petale

        Many things are based on petals, and there are petals for emotions, timelines, actions, and more. Every character has some sort of petal arrangement on their clothes, and Flowey's petals are torn up.  
  
tumblr: [lela5631.tumblr.com/](http://lela5631.tumblr.com/)  
Outline: [lela5631.tumblr.com/post/14472…](http://lela5631.tumblr.com/post/144721633039/a-new-undertale-au)  
****

# Positale

        The opposite of Negatale. The characters wear mainly warm colours (red, orange, yellow, pink) and are very positive emotionally. Casual attire is worn, and often has the pattern of plus signs somewhere on it.  
By the same person as Negatale and Underterror.

DeviantART: [](https://reneesinnerirken.deviantart.com/)  
Gallery:  **[reneeisdetermined.deviantart.c…](https://reneeisdetermined.deviantart.com/gallery/58389571/Positale-character-refs)**  
****

# Puritale

        Genocide runs are almost impossible to finish, unless through multiple pacifist runs.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://sunyatherabbit.deviantart.com/)  
tumblr: [a-random-new-au.tumblr.com/](http://a-random-new-au.tumblr.com/)  
****

# Reflectiontale

        Humans and monsters used to be able to traverse through mirrors, but humans lost this power after the war. Some humans claimed to still be able to over the years, but they have all gone missing. Once Chara falls into the underground, she realizes she has this ability as well.  
  
By the same person as Magmatale.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://f0xyth3p1rat3f0x.deviantart.com/)  
Comic Cover:  **[Reflectiontale AU cover](https://f0xyth3p1rat3f0x.deviantart.com/art/Reflectiontale-AU-cover-605461982)**  
****

# Revoltale

        Monsters have been trapped under Mt. Ebott for years, and very few humans have fallen through. Desperate for escape, the king decrees that the only way out was to collect monster souls, and with the combined magic and determination, they could break the barrier. This entailed that the children of monsters be taken away from them, and families were basically forced to reproduce. A group of monsters was called together in the shadows, saving children and raising them in safe places, so they weren't taken to Asgore and slaughtered.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://maddyalix.deviantart.com/)  
tumblr: [revoltaleau.tumblr.com/](http://revoltaleau.tumblr.com/)  
Outline: [revoltaleau.tumblr.com/about-t…](http://revoltaleau.tumblr.com/about-the-au)  
****

# Rewindtale

        The entire story of Undertale told in reverse. A young adult female Frisk wakes up in the barrier and wants to get out. Unable to remember anything but the basics of who she is and why she's here, she ventures her way back to the Ruins in the hopes of getting out somehow without having to kill Asgore to break the barrier- all with a tired Sans helping her out.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://treelessjungle.deviantart.com/)  
Outline:  **[Rewind!Tale Brief Outline](https://treelessjungle.deviantart.com/art/Rewind-Tale-Brief-Outline-606056217)**  
Story Beginning:  **[Rewind!Tale: Asgore's Castle, Pt. 1](https://treelessjungle.deviantart.com/art/Rewind-Tale-Asgore-s-Castle-Pt-1-606061242?ga_submit_new=10%253A1461988939&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1)**  
****

# Royal Font

        The king and queen die, and Gaster is chosen to be the new king due to his knowledge on SOULs. Eventually, a child falls into the Underground who is adopted by Gaster, Sans, and Papyrus. The Royal Child is later killed by Chara, the fallen child. They request to see the stars once more, and Sans absorbs their SOUL, kills Chara, and steps through the barrier to show her the stars once more. He walks home, the human SOUL shatters, and he reverts to his natural form. Gaster declares war on the humans, with Chara's SOUL as a trophy.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://wailingdevil.deviantart.com/)  
Cover/Outline:  **[Royal Font AU Cover](https://wailingdevil.deviantart.com/art/Royal-Font-AU-Cover-636850274?ga_submit_new=10%253A1474983366)**  
tumblr: [royalfont.tumblr.com/](http://royalfont.tumblr.com/)  
****

# Seventhtale

        The main boss monsters represent the 7 deadly sins, and each have their own symbol and face-paint. Chara represents a sort of devil, and Frisk (who is also dead) tries to save them, taking the appearance of an angel.  
By the same person as tumblr!Sans/Techno!Sans.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://galaxy-doodler.deviantart.com/)

Outline:  **[Sintale/Seventhtale Information](https://sta.sh/01wv0g674g40)**

tumblr: [seventhtale-au.tumblr.com/](http://seventhtale-au.tumblr.com/)  
****

# Singtale

        Undertale as a musical,with each character singing a different kind of music,and Frisk humming along.  
  
By the same person as Undersanity.  
  
The creator's account has been deactivated, sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
Collection:  **[neon-pulze.deviantart.com/favo…](https://neon-pulze.deviantart.com/favourites/71204283/Singtale)**  
****

# Sorcerytale

         The characters all have their own classes (e.g. necromancer, pyromancer, warrior). Chara is an Oracle who is turned into a diamond, and Sans is a necromancer.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://kokuraiotaku96.deviantart.com/)  
Sans:  **[Necromancer!Sans (Sorcerytale)](https://kokuraiotaku96.deviantart.com/art/Necromancer-Sans-Sorcerytale-622390301)**  
****

# Soultale (1)

        Six humans start fighting amongst themselves. They were isolated by the rest of humanity along with the monsters, and each human divided the monsters into seperate lands.

DeviantART: [](https://burning-sol.deviantart.com/)

Outline:  **[Soultale](https://burning-sol.deviantart.com/journal/Soultale-597963610)**  
****

# Soultale (2)

        During the war between humans and monsters, there was an outbreak that caused many humans to mutate into violent creatures. The remaining humans and monsters worked together to put the mutants into the underground. One day, the mutants escaped the underground to hunt once more. During the outbreak, a human fell into the safety of the underground, unknowingly followed. A much more urban setting has been placed as well.

DeviantART: [](https://multimugen.deviantart.com/)  
Outline:  **[SOULTALE - Undertale AU](https://multimugen.deviantart.com/art/SOULTALE-Undertale-AU-613501176)**  
****

# Spadetale

        All the characters harbor negativity, and have a Spade symbol somewhere on their body. The symbol represents things like loss (Sans), illness (Chara), or challenges (Asgore, Grillby, and Toriel).  
  
By the same person as Experiment-Undertale.exe  
  
DeviantART: [](https://spadetaleau.deviantart.com/)  
Flowey:  **[Spadetale Flowey](https://spadetaleau.deviantart.com/art/Spadetale-Flowey-622447939)**  
****

# Spectretale

        An extension of Errortale, and the first AU Error!sans met after escaping the anti-void for the first time. All of the characters are ghosts.  
By the same person who made Aftertale, Errortale, Underfresh, and Christmas Party AU.

Story beginning: [askerrorsans.tumblr.com/post/1…](http://askerrorsans.tumblr.com/post/138322999521/been-quite-excited-to-get-to-this-story-for-a)  
****

# Stylishtale

        The characters wear an alternate style of clothing. Like Alphys in Fairy Kei, Chara in Pastel Goth, Frisk in Sweet Loli, and Undyne in Punk.

tumblr: [nyunyupasuta.tumblr.com/](http://nyunyupasuta.tumblr.com/)  
Outline: [nyunyupasuta.tumblr.com/post/1…](http://nyunyupasuta.tumblr.com/post/141771354286/stylishtale)  
****

# Sugartale

       The plot of this AU is that everything and everyone is perfect, happy, and up-beat, with bright pastel colors and cheery images. Basically, this is the exact opposite of the Underfell AU. When monsters die, they turn into sugar instead of dust as well.  
  
tumblr: [sugartale.tumblr.com/](http://sugartale.tumblr.com/)  
****

# Technotale

        The alpha timeline splits, and the new timeline created has to use data from previously ended timelines to function. Asgore is a mad king who orders his scientists to create a virus that will force all the monsters to obey. The Royal Guard is the first to be infected, and are ordered to go capture others to bring back to the lab. Those who are infected have green liquid dripping from their mouth and eyes, and wear a certain style of clothing to mark who is and isn't infected. The uninfected catch on, and begin to dress the same way to blend in and avoid capture.  
DeviantART: [](https://tigereyes6302.deviantart.com/)  
Character Designs:  **[ **.:AU Designs:. Technotale + Backstory**](https://tigereyes6302.deviantart.com/art/AU-Designs-Technotale-Backstory-597750141)**  
****

# The Fallen Knight

        An expanded universe where a force beyond time and comprehension manipulates and resets the timeline, in order to simplify it and feed on it. The story follows how it's grasp on the timeline was reversed and eventually defeated.  
DeviantART: [](https://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/)  
Story archive:  **[zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.c…](https://zaccharytehwyvern.deviantart.com/gallery/59063319/Legend-of-the-Fallen-Knight)**  
****

# True ChaosTale

        The story lives up to Flowey's "kill or be killed" quote, as Frisk can only kill or die. Asgore actually does absorb the human SOULs, and at the end, Sans loses his world, breaking into the multiverse.  
DeviantART: [](https://chaossans.deviantart.com/)  
Wattpad: [www.wattpad.com/user/PeytonSwa…](https://www.wattpad.com/user/PeytonSwaney)  
Story: [www.wattpad.com/story/87788740…](https://www.wattpad.com/story/87788740-chaostale)  
****

# Twistedtale (1)

        The human that falls into the underground hates monsters. Through the pacifist run, they grow to like them, and through genocide, Chara stops them at the end. Chara doesn't want to hurt people in this AU. The human that falls in starts with max LV, and slowly loses it as they spare monsters. The monsters have been changed as well, such as Alphys being the star of the underground, Gaster still being the royal scientist, and Mettaton being Gaster's assistant.

DeviantART: [](https://blaziepanda.deviantart.com/)

Outline:  **[TWISTEDtALE [PRESS 2 OR ENTER]](https://blazepandora.deviantart.com/art/TWISTEDtALE-PRESS-2-OR-ENTER-592409985)**

# Ultratale

        A more hard-core version of undertale, where the characters also have different goals. While Sans is normally 'lazy'/doesn't do anything since he know it doesn't matter, he instead tries to do as much as he can before the reset.

DeviantART: [](https://xlxmaster114.deviantart.com/)  
****

# Under-Band

        All monsters have their own instruments that they play, which they use to bond and grow stronger. Frisk has to go through this musical Underground equipped with nothing but a Harmonica.  
  
The same person who made this AU is also part of Survivortale.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://jackythejack.deviantart.com/)  
tumblr: [under-band.tumblr.com/](http://under-band.tumblr.com/)  
****

# Underbed

        Monsters are able to leave the Underground through places like under beds or in closets: places where kids feared monsters hid. They are not trapped in the Underground, and simply live there. Frisk meets and befriends Sans when they fall into the underground through the bottom of their bed.  
  
tumblr: [badtimepal.tumblr.com/](http://badtimepal.tumblr.com/)  
Comic Chrono: [badtimepal.tumblr.com/tagged/u…](http://badtimepal.tumblr.com/tagged/underbedau/chrono)  
****

# Underbend

        A R63 or "genderbent" AU. The characters are not only the opposite gender, but have different names as well. Sans's name is Colonna, Paps's is Palatino, Toriel is Tutor, and Alphys is Alfred.  
  
By the same person as Undermon (2) and Warriorcatstale.

DeviantART: [](https://thegreatrouge.deviantart.com/)  
Gallery:  **[thegreatrouge.deviantart.com/g…](https://thegreatrouge.deviantart.com/gallery/57364179/underbend)**  
****

# Underborn

        Based around the headcanon that two monsters combine parts of their SOULs to create a "Soul born" monster. This means both a male and female could become pregnant, and two of the same sex can have a child as well. One monster houses the developing SOUL, while the partner lends energy to keep them both alive. Papyrus has a child, considered the mother due to being the one to hold the child while their SOUL developed. The father is unknown, having disappeared. Sans ends up being the one who needs to lend energy to Papyrus, though he is not considered the father, but rather an uncle.  
  
By the same person as AbandonedAU.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://miiv12.deviantart.com/)  
Ask:  **[Ask Preggie/Mommy Papyrus+Uncle Sans UnderBorn AU](https://miiv12.deviantart.com/art/Ask-Preggie-Mommy-Papyrus-Uncle-Sans-UnderBorn-AU-574949201)**  
****

# Underchill

         Humans are not killed for their soul, but rather to protect the rest of the Underground from their cruelty. The king and queen both show humans who fall down love until they begin to act hostile, at which point they are killed. The monsters are a lot calmer and laid back, most of them not attacking humans on sight. Those who might are stopped by the Royal Guard.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://rosaleethorne.deviantart.com/)  
Outline:  **[Underchill- My Own Little Undertale AU- Part 1](https://rosaleethorne.deviantart.com/art/Underchill-My-Own-Little-Undertale-AU-Part-1-620092834)**  
****

# Undercute

        Everyone is happy and friendly, not even attacking you at all! Everyone has pink or red blush, and wears a bow somewhere on themselves. All the monsters are cute, in both appearance and personality! That is, until you kill some. After some deaths, the characters will glitch between cute and creepy, happy and horrific, smiley and a little  _too_  smiley.

DeviantART: [phoeshock.deviantart.com](phoeshock.deviantart.com)

Outline:  **[Undertale AU : Undercute](https://phoeshock.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-AU-Undercute-592108580)**

Gallery:  **[phoeshock.deviantart.com/galle…](https://phoeshock.deviantart.com/gallery/57960462/Undercute)**  
****

# Underfalse

        The underground still has six souls, but also has policies against killing humans. Frisk was the first fallen child, and Asriel and Gaster are still alive. Something in the Underground is killing off the humans that fall down, but no one is sure what exactly that is.  
DeviantART: [](https://soulspark-animarum.deviantart.com/)  
Undertale Amino: [aminoapps.com/page/undertale/4…](http://aminoapps.com/page/undertale/4178670/platypisquad-wildstrem-waterfallers)  
Outline: [aminoapps.com/page/undertale/9…](http://aminoapps.com/page/undertale/9080616/underfalse-chapters)  
****

# Underfates (1)

        The child that falls into the Underground is Asriel, who can not recall the events that led to his survival. He traverses the Underground to show Asgore he's alive, but finds it hard since, due to him carrying Chara's soul for so long, he appears as a human in the eyes of monsters and the illusion is only shattered once his heart has been opened up or during their dying moments. Meanwhile, he keeps encountering the mysterious Flower Child. Some events are altered.

DeviantART: [](https://sonicgirl313.deviantart.com/)  
Fanfiction.net: [www.fanfiction.net/s/11710916/…](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11710916/1/Underfates)

 

# Underghost

        All the monsters are ghosts. There is a lot of magic around, so much that the monsters can't completely control the magic flowing through their body, causing them to sometimes become transparent and almost non-existent at times. For weaker monsters, their physical bodies are warped into having almost no physical capabilities.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://lcreegon.deviantart.com/)  
Gallery:  **[lcreegon.deviantart.com/galler…](https://lcreegon.deviantart.com/gallery/55908208/Underghost)**  
Comic beginning:  **[Chapter 1: The Beginning (part 1)](https://lcreegon.deviantart.com/art/Chapter-1-The-Beginning-part-1-621892946)**  
****

# Underglitch (1)

        The character personalities and design colours have been warped by a glitch.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://mikeydoesart.deviantart.com/)  
Gallery:  **[mikeydoesart.deviantart.com/ga…](https://mikeydoesart.deviantart.com/gallery/61054041/Underglitch-AU)**  
****

# Underguild

        There are two main guilds: humans and monsters. After the monsters won the war and had the humans locked underground, the humans became a small guild called "family", while the monsters remained a larger guild.

DeviantART: [](https://hoodiealexblue.deviantart.com/)  
Sans:  **[InstagramCapture 1e904712-98bf-4ec7-b948-6c4226587](https://hoodiealexblue.deviantart.com/art/InstagramCapture-1e904712-98bf-4ec7-b948-6c4226587-598574883)**  
****

# Underhaven

        The Underground is filled with plant life, and everyone is a lot nicer to you. Instead of Chara dying, Asgore passed away.

DeviantART: [](https://wingsofirewarriorcat.deviantart.com/)

Outline:  **[Underhaven (Undertale spoilers?)](https://wingsofirewarriorcat.deviantart.com/journal/Underhaven-Undertale-spoilers-597596344)**  
****

# Underheart

        Instead of the first child to fall down, Chara was the seventh. After she died, Toriel destroyed all seven human souls. The flowers on Chara's grave have the essence of the broken souls, so when Frisk fell, his/her determination unconsciously repaired the broken souls on top of Chara's grave. The souls accompany Frisk throughout the underground.  
DeviantART: [](https://enadene.deviantart.com/)  
Gallery:  **[enadene.deviantart.com/gallery…](https://enadene.deviantart.com/gallery/59482315/Hearttale-AU)**  
Story beginning:  **[UnderHeart 1 - Fall](https://enadene.deviantart.com/art/UnderHeart-1-Fall-620721628)**  
****

# UNDERHOPE

        After Chara dies, everyone felt their hopes and dreams shatter as they lost their faith. Asgore does not want to kill the humans, even if he is full of grief. Queen Toriel does her best to cheer up her husband, while taking charge of the Underground as well. Since no one lives in the RUINS, Frisk is found by Sans.  
  
By the same person as Simulatale and Underbroken.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://darkikunyumi.deviantart.com/)  
tumblr: [underhope-dy.tumblr.com/](http://underhope-dy.tumblr.com/)  
****

# Underill

        At the end of the war, humans used an artificial virus to defeat the monsters. Few were able to escape into the underground, which is in a jungle, not a mountain. Humans did not know of this place. Later, a Frisk falls into the underground. Instead of getting SOULs to use to break a barrier, the monsters need a human's blood to get the anti-virus.  
  
Furaffinity: [www.furaffinity.net/user/miluo…](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/miluo/)  
Outline: [www.furaffinity.net/view/19754…](http://www.furaffinity.net/view/19754826/)  
****

# Underkeep

        The underground is a fantasy-land-like place with Mettaton as the ruler. Each of the characters have their own position to look over in this world, as well as their job, like Alphys being the Marquess of Hotland/Royal Scientist and Sans being the Overseer of Snowdin/Royal Jester.

tumblr: [rotodisk.tumblr.com/tagged/und…](http://rotodisk.tumblr.com/tagged/underkeep)

Outline: [rotodisk.tumblr.com/post/13838…](http://rotodisk.tumblr.com/post/138387901497/whew-wanted-to-shade-these-but-i-doubt-i-got-so)  
****

# UNDERKEI

        Everyone has been brainwashed by the Kawaii and Harajuku subcultures. Shortly, everyone's sense of style started reflecting their personality, making the Underground unable to go back to normal. Decades after setting their decision into stone, the humans fall into the Underground.

DeviantART: [](https://twilightkitten99.deviantart.com/)  
Wattpad: [www.wattpad.com/user/TwilightK…](https://www.wattpad.com/user/TwilightKitten99)  
Story: [www.wattpad.com/story/90375766…](https://www.wattpad.com/story/90375766-underjuku)  
****

# Underlovania

        Asriel and Chara didn't hang around the Underground after death, and Frisk is a human skeleton Alphys revived. Flowey is replaced by Annoying Dog with the soul of a Sans from a genocide route. Due to Frisk appearing to be a skeleton, Sans thought they were Papyrus, and tries to convince them to cross the barrier and kill all humans.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://mysticaldimensions.deviantart.com/)  
tumblr: [theastronerd.tumblr.com/](http://theastronerd.tumblr.com/)  
Outline: [theastronerd.tumblr.com/Underl…](http://theastronerd.tumblr.com/Underlovania-Information)  
****

# Underlust

 **WARNING: Literally this ENTIRE AU revolves around HEAVY NSFW CONTENT. Meaning that there are sex scenes, proceed to the link at your own risk. Here be Undertail.**  
  
        All the characters are overly sexualized and search for sexual attention except Mettaton. Mettaton is a sweet, nerdy, shy ghost-filled-robot who is insecure about his body in the way that he doesn't want to be overly sexual. Everyone else wears revealing clothing and some do get involved in some kinks. Papyrus is still his sweet self underneath, and consoles Mettaton time to time, setting his wants aside, but also still craves sexual attention like the rest.  
  
tumblr: [nsfwshamecave.tumblr.com/](http://nsfwshamecave.tumblr.com/)  
****

# Understeam

        A steampunk style AU where all the monsters are abandoned robots or cyborgs.  
  
By the same person as Cattale and Joseontale.

tumblr: [ms1sharklee.tumblr.com/](http://ms1sharklee.tumblr.com/)

Outline: [ms1sharklee.tumblr.com/post/13…](http://ms1sharklee.tumblr.com/post/135301777680/undertale-au-understeam-keep-updating-hello)

# Underwar (1)

        The war between humans and monsters is still going on, and the underground is the monster's base instead of prison. Frisk and Chara fall into the underground, and are treated with suspicion from the monsters. Sans and Tori take them in, along with 6 previous children secretly adopted, and eventually convince the rest of the monsters that they are trustworthy.

DeviantART: [](https://hamatopurity.deviantart.com/)

Outline:  **[Undertale AU](https://hamatopurity.deviantart.com/journal/Undertale-AU-585679736)**  
****

# Underwar (2)

        The war on Human and Monsters continued in a fantasy setting. Frisk falls into the hiding place of one of the most powerful monster kings, Asgore, who is waiting to leave with the strategy of using seven human souls to be more powerful. Frisk's mission is convince the monsters that not all humans are bad, or Kill them all and end the war.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://bluewolfartista.deviantart.com/)  
Outline:  **[UnderTale AU - UnderWar Characters](https://bluewolfartista.deviantart.com/art/UnderTale-AU-UnderWar-Characters-615780844?q=gallery%3ABlueWolfArtista%2F57442493&qo=1)**  
****

# Unexpectedtale

        The most unexpected things happen to the characters. Alphys still likes anime, but hates science, and isn't into learning and such. Sans is just a human stitched up like a skeleton who happens to have small antlers as well. The first thing Frisk does about Flowey is walk away before he can even finish talking.  
  
tumblr: [comewithmetothevoid.tumblr.com…](http://comewithmetothevoid.tumblr.com/)  
Outline: [comewithmetothevoid.tumblr.com…](http://comewithmetothevoid.tumblr.com/post/146089077264/about-unexpectedtale)  
Story beginning: [comewithmetothevoid.tumblr.com…](http://comewithmetothevoid.tumblr.com/post/146042875364/reader-reads-unexpectedtale-pacifist?is_related_post=1)  
****

# Unifell

        Most of the monsters are depressed except Papyrus, who is relatively the same. Asriel and Toriel live together in the Ruins. A boy named Tim replaces Frisk, and a flower infused with Chara's SOUL named Geno replaces Flowey.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://timwyvern.deviantart.com/)  
Undertale Amino: [www.aminoapps.com/page/underta…](http://www.aminoapps.com/page/undertale/9235274/timwyvern)  
Outline: [www.aminoapps.com/page/underta…](http://www.aminoapps.com/page/undertale/1312239/unifell)  
****

# X-tale

        Frisk is the first human to fall into the underground instead of Chara, and frees the monsters extremely early. Peace returned as if there had never been a war between humans and monsters. Sans and Papyrus become Frisk's guards then they grow up, though Frisk himself doesn't really grow at all, and remains in a child-like state. Frisk is male in this AU.  
  
By the same person as Underverse.  
  
tumblr:  [underversesans.tumblr.com/](https://underversesans.tumblr.com/)  
Story beginning:  [underversesans.tumblr.com/tagg…](https://underversesans.tumblr.com/tagged/XtaleComic/chrono)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you have or know of an AU that would fit in this category, feel free to throw me the links in the comments section below! If you can throw in a brief description of the AU so I know it fits, that'd be great too, but you don't have to do that if you can't find one.


	3. Concept Change AU's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Underground tends to remains the same, but the basis of the story itself changes. Sometimes the appearance of characters are different. The dynamics of how battles, magic, and monsters work could also be changed, as well as their end-goal.

# Anatomical Anachronisms/Asgore's Wars, Within, Without

        Each character is a different "telemental" (telekinesis-elemental), able to control a specific element in a similar style to those in Avatar: The Last Airbender. There are six different types of telementals: fire-bending telementals, water-bending telementals, air-bending telementals, earth-bending, wood-bending, and metal-bending. Despite which element they use, they are all called telementals, though earth-bending telementals are referred to as "stoneworkers".

DeviantART:   
Outline (google doc): [docs.google.com/document/d/1d0…](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1d0RvCvjqZpsJ4BisQ1dgVpIv_VWGev0rD8xVLeeAg0g/edit)  
Story beginning: [Prologue: Asgore's Wars, Within, Without](https://menollysagittaria.deviantart.com/art/Prologue-Asgore-s-Wars-Within-Without-600933795)  
tumblr/Ask (Gaster): [ask-anachronistic-gaster.tumbl…](http://ask-anachronistic-gaster.tumblr.com/)

# AngstTale

        Only three humans fell down before Frisk: Chara, Integrity, and Kindness. Integrity and Kindness fell down in quick succession, giving the underground hope that they would be free soon. However, when decades passed with no new SOULs, the monsters began to lose hope.

DeviantART:   
Outline: [AngstTale: A Breif Overview and Background](https://theacemaniac.deviantart.com/art/AngstTale-A-Breif-Overview-and-Background-650678190)

# Arttale

        Character and area designs change with each reset.

By the same person as Understat!c and Skypetale.

DeviantART:   
Outline: [Arttale AU](https://alive-and-breathing.deviantart.com/journal/Arttale-AU-643575274)

# Bikertale

**WARNING: This AU has some references to sexual intercourse and light innuendos. No sex scenes are directly depicted, but it is implied that they have happened. There are also many swears.**

        The boss monsters are split into two biker gangs: Determination and Heartache. Each member has their own nick-name: Toriel is known as Big Mama, Sans is called Knuckles, and Papyrus is Wolf. Determination is set on collecting human SOULs to escape, while Heartache is set on protecting them. Most humans who fall down die on contact with the ground, Frisk being an exception.

tumblr: [bikertale.tumblr.com/](http://bikertale.tumblr.com/)  
Story Beginning: [bikertale.tumblr.com/post/1449…](http://bikertale.tumblr.com/post/144930988089/big-mama-nextmore-everyone-knew-the-old-tale?is_related_post=1)

# BlueRoseTale

        Frisk resets to a universe where everyone has a different colored rose hidden on their body. Each rose signifies something about that character, but no one realizes that.

DeviantART:   
Outline: [BlueRoseTale Basic summary](https://binbin124.deviantart.com/art/BlueRoseTale-Basic-summary-633537786)  
Gallery: [binbin124.deviantart.com/galle…](https://binbin124.deviantart.com/gallery/60292029/BlueRoseTale)

# Bluetale

        After Chara died, Asriel brought back some golden flower seeds from the village so the monsters could have something from the surface. His dying wish was for them to be planted. Toriel agreed, but Asgore did not, not wanting anything from the village that killed his son. He ordered everyone to wear the colours of the native echo flowers, and no one was allowed to wear gold. Toriel, disgusted in Asgore's choice to disregard his son's wish, ran off to the ruins and planted the flowers, wearing golden clothes to spite the king. Flowey is an echo flower as well.

DeviantART:   
Gallery: [truffulagirl.deviantart.com/ga…](https://truffulagirl.deviantart.com/gallery/59573492/BlueTale)

# Brotale

        Ferox (grey soul) is the author's persona, and Gufo (aqua green soul) is their brother. Ferox tries and fails to stop first Chara, then all the other souls from jumping into the mountain. Eventually, Ferox and Gufo fall in as well. The main monster cast ends up being replaced by the fallen humans through different events. Sarah (aqua blue soul) replaces Toriel, Noura (blue soul) replaces Undyne, Richard (yellow soul) replaces Mettaton, and so on. Frisk is still the protagonist.

DeviantART:   
tumblr: [ferox-99.tumblr.com/](http://ferox-99.tumblr.com/)  
Outline: [ferox-99.tumblr.com/post/15340…](http://ferox-99.tumblr.com/post/153408056710/brotale-is-on-its-way)

# CalmTale

        Instead of remaining DETERMINED, Frisk remains CALM. The feeling of calmness replaces the feeling of determination. Chara is still alive, but Asriel is still a flower. Frisk has a couple cuts on their face.

DeviantART:   
Gallery: [debora-littlechara.deviantart.…](https://debora-littlechara.deviantart.com/gallery/60274870/CalmTale?offset=24)  
Comic beginning: [CalmTale II *You tried to stay Calm.](https://debora-littlechara.deviantart.com/art/CalmTale-II-You-tried-to-stay-Calm-633283675)

# Chaostale

        Whenever the characters get angry, they transform into a creature based off one of their attacks. They have no control over their actions in this form.

DeviantART: [](https://ask-chaostale-au.deviantart.com/)

Information Hub: [Chaostale [AU] Account Information](https://ask-chaostale-au.deviantart.com/journal/Chaostale-AU-Account-Information-588089367)

# Conquredtale

        Flowey takes over the Underground after the human just before Frisk falls down. He made everyone slaves, and kept Papyrus as a prisoner, so that Sans would do anything he asked. He forces everyone to work, threatening the lives of the ones they care about. Undyne refused Flowey, thus she got thrown into prison. Alphys hid away in an undetectable area, leading a small rebellion against Flowey to save everyone. When Frisk falls in, she ends up joining Alphys. Frisk is female.

DeviantART:   
Outline: [Undertale AU: Flower Sans](https://captainzeroinfinite.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-AU-Flower-Sans-643074713)

# Copy_Tale_

        A genocidal Frisk doesn't know anything about themself, and has no personal identity, besides their name. When they see just how unique all the monster personalities are, they're shocked. They soon become jealous, wanting to know about their own existence. Searching for answers, they accidentally entered the game files. They steal everyone's identities, becoming a copy-cat in a sense.

By the same person as MartialTale and Under_MyShelter.

DeviantART:   
Outline: [COpY_TaLE_ (WIP)](https://jellijellatin.deviantart.com/journal/COpY-TaLE-WIP-651462212)

# Dark Agetale

        When the humans won the war, the seven wizards built a wall or magic to split the world in two. Before the wall was finished, King Asgore created a small entrance to the monster kingdom connected to a mountain as a last resort. However, only the humans could use this path. Eventually, the path between the worlds was abandoned. It is still within the medieval ages where the story begins.

DeviantART:   
Gallery: [animemangalover-san.deviantart…](https://animemangalover-san.deviantart.com/gallery/61080374/Dark-Agetale)  
Prologue: [Dark Agetale Prologue (Undertale Fanfic)](https://animemangalover-san.deviantart.com/art/Dark-Agetale-Prologue-Undertale-Fanfic-644823758)

Story beginning: [Dark Agetale Ch. 01 (Undertale Fanfic)](https://animemangalover-san.deviantart.com/art/Dark-Agetale-Ch-01-Undertale-Fanfic-644880831)

# EssenceTale

        Every 17 years, a 17-year-old human is chosen to go into the Underground. He or she will be required to collect a kind of essence from a monster after it is killed. Monsters are believed by the humans to be vicious creatures. The essence allows the humans to live a carefree life, but only lasts 17 years. Frisk is one of the chosen children.

DeviantART:   
Undertale Amino: [aminoapps.com/page/undertale/3…](http://aminoapps.com/page/undertale/3518662/cheeky-cherry-wsmember-artsquad)  
Outline: [aminoapps.com/page/undertale/5…](http://aminoapps.com/page/undertale/5318624/essencetale)

# EvolutionTale

Set in a futuristic universe where Humans live in harmony on the Surface and Monsters have been forgotten, EvolutionTale is an AU where everything follows a fundamental set of rules known as the Cycles; the process by which Magic itself continuously adapts to and thrives throughout the universe. 

As an AU that rapidly evolves with each Cycle completed, there can be unpredictable changes in how the world itself works. One noticeable change is how dangerous it has become since Monsters were sealed Underground. Thanks to previous Cycles, gaining EXP here will give the killer the best or worst trait of their victims depending on miscellaneous variables. It has become common to scout out and attack people for their desirable traits, and trust in one another has become rare.

This is the world that Frisk falls into when they enter the Underground. Follow their journey and discover more about this universe as they figure out just what sort of role they'll play in the current Cycle...

tumblr: [evolutiontale-au.tumblr.com](https://evolutiontale-au.tumblr.com/)

# Flowertale

        Every time Frisk kills a monster and resets, that monster grows another flower on their body.

tumblr: [neskybo.tumblr.com/](http://neskybo.tumblr.com/)  
tumblr (art blog): [neskyart.tumblr.com/](http://neskyart.tumblr.com/)

# Forestale

        Monsters need to wear some sort of plant on them. The humans built lot of factories, buildings and other constructions. Not wanting the monsters to stop them, they found a way to live without any trees or plants. After the complete destruction of nature, the monsters decided to live under Mt. Ebott, and 7 brave humans sacrificed their souls to give life to the underground.

By the same person as Undertravel.

DeviantART:   
Gallery: [kagathewhitefox.deviantart.com…](https://kagathewhitefox.deviantart.com/gallery/58652173/Forestale-AU)

# Furytale

        An artificial virus breaks out in the Underground, and Frisk and those who aren't infected work to stop who created it and cure the monsters. Many characters wear long robes or capes.  
  
DeviantART:   
Comic beginning: [Furytale Comic Chapter 1 Page 1](https://theegreatpapychu.deviantart.com/art/Furytale-Comic-Chapter-1-Page-1-666252771)  
Written version's beginning: [FURYTALE Chapter 1: Strange Beginnings](https://theegreatpapychu.deviantart.com/art/FURYTALE-Chapter-1-Strange-Beginnings-657360079)  
tumblr: [theegreatpapychu.tumblr.com/](http://theegreatpapychu.tumblr.com/)  
Undertale Amino: [aminoapps.com/page/undertale/6…](http://aminoapps.com/page/undertale/690466/furytale)

# GZtale

       Gaster experiments on his son, Sans, with determination pills when he is young. This causes some problems later on, including PTSD, hallucinations, mood swings, and other mental issues. Papyrus, thanks to Sans, is cold and calculating. He becomes head of the royal guard.

DeviantART:   
Gallery: [golzyblazey.deviantart.com/gal…](https://golzyblazey.deviantart.com/gallery/60139110/GZTALE)  
Outline: [GZtale AU Info](https://golzyblazey.deviantart.com/journal/GZtale-AU-Info-589501448)  
Comic cover: [ANAMNESIS](https://golzyblazey.deviantart.com/art/ANAMNESIS-579273266)

# Heart and Soldier

        Frisk receives an emblem that gives her Guardian powers. Together with her friends, and other awoken Guardians, her mission is to defend the monsters from darkness, break the barrier, and restore harmony between humans and monsters.

DeviantART:   
Outline: [(Undertale AU) Heart and Soldier](https://sapphirah1.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-AU-Heart-and-Soldier-651808212)

# Hybridtale

        Before the war, some monsters and humans had fallen in love together and had children. These hybrid children looked human, but had the magical powers that monsters used. Now that all the monsters are Underground, no one can tell if someone else is a hybrid or not due to the fact they look human. Some hybrids include vampires and werewolves. Hybrids slowly began to die off, since they cannot pass on their magical genes, and their children were born fully human. However, every once in a while, a hybrid was able to pass down their magic. Asgore began experiments to create artificial hybrids from the humans that fell into the Underground, wanting to turn humanity against itself.

By the same person as Underworld (2).

DeviantART:   
Image: [The Hybrid Experiment](https://two--faced--angel.deviantart.com/art/The-Hybrid-Experiment-651590035)

 

 

# Hypertale (1)

        The humans forced the monsters into the underground over greed, not fear. Even after they had the monsters' land, they still wanted more, and began digging away at Mount Ebott, killing many of the monsters inside. Most of the humans who fall in kill for the gold, or at least follow a greedy path. Characters have signs of damage on them, and many do not trust humans. Undyne is no longer part of the Royal Guard, Papyrus thinks all humans are evil (but trusts you if you have Toriel on you side), and sans is not one to give up in a fight.

tumblr: [hypertale-au.tumblr.com/](http://hypertale-au.tumblr.com/)

Characters: [hypertale-au.tumblr.com/tagged…](http://hypertale-au.tumblr.com/tagged/hypertale-bio)

# Meteotale

Meteotale is about the Undertale gang having abilities of the weather, like fire for sun, water for rain, electricity for lightning, steam for mist, ice for snow, and so on.

DeviantArt: [crystaleaterevans.deviantart.com](https://crystaleaterevans.deviantart.com/)  
tumblr: [tsukihotaru.tumblr.com](https://tsukihotaru.tumblr.com/)

# NatureTale

Naturetale is an Undertale AU where the monsters and the underground are nature-based. It is a beautiful place, full of lush forests and kind citizens. Each monster is based off of a different plant and are usually named after them as well.

tumblr: [lavender-sans.tumblr.com](http://lavender-sans.tumblr.com)

# Powertale

        Each of the monsters have markings corresponding to their power or species. When the monsters use their magic, these markings glow. HOPE replaces DETERMINATION.

DeviantART:   
Gallery: [birdswing23.deviantart.com/gal…](https://birdswing23.deviantart.com/gallery/59463564/powertale)  
Comic cover: [the cover for Powertale comic](https://birdswing23.deviantart.com/art/the-cover-for-Powertale-comic-640898160)

# Purgatale

        Frisk dies when they fall into Mt. Ebott. The monsters are angels and demons, trying to save or condemn Frisk's soul.

DeviantART:   
Comic beginning: [Purgatale - 01](https://batata-doce.deviantart.com/art/Purgatale-01-580706557)  
Gallery: [batata-doce.deviantart.com/gal…](https://batata-doce.deviantart.com/gallery/57185299/PURGATALE)

# Saintale

        The Genocide and True Pacifist endings exist simultaneously, separated by the void due to the anomaly created when Frisk fell into the Underground. The two timelines must remain balanced in power, else chaos will ensue, destroying the universe. Chara plans on destroying the pacifist timeline as they grow stronger, but a strange being with godly powers named Saint Apocryphal is always working against them as a guardian of the balance.

DeviantART:   
Undertale Amino: [aminoapps.com/page/undertale/4…](http://aminoapps.com/page/undertale/4066860/saint-apocryphal-oc-saintale)  
Story beginning: [aminoapps.com/page/undertale/3…](http://aminoapps.com/page/undertale/3031613/saintale-war-to-dust-chapter-1-of-the-beginning)  
Outline: [aminoapps.com/page/undertale/2…](http://aminoapps.com/page/undertale/2611164/the-mortal-dictator)  
Fanfiction.net: [www.fanfiction.net/u/7365460/S…](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7365460/SaintDarkgold)  
Story beginning: [www.fanfiction.net/s/12050030/…](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12050030/1/Undertale-The-Coalescing-Saintale-1)

# SoullessTale

        Asgore combined the magic of all the monsters in the Underground to try to bring his son back to life. This failed, and all the monsters lost the magic that once filled their SOULs.

DeviantART:   
Outline: [SoulLessTale AU [Read Desc]](https://nerdyninjadrawing.deviantart.com/art/SoulLessTale-AU-Read-Desc-649299041)

# SplitPersonaliTale

        The characters each have two personalities, split off of their originals. Flowey, for example, is Rosey and Violet. Rosey is his evil self and, as the name suggests, is a rose. Violet it a lot more like Asriel and appears as a violet. Papyrus is split into Noodlescript and Impact.

tumblr: [splitpersonalitaleau.tumblr.co…](http://splitpersonalitaleau.tumblr.com/)  
Comic part 1: [imgur.com/a/nDCDl](http://imgur.com/a/nDCDl)  
Comic part 2: [imgur.com/a/mhfqj](http://imgur.com/a/mhfqj)  
Comic part 3: [imgur.com/a/s3dDM](http://imgur.com/a/s3dDM)  
Comic part 4: [imgur.com/a/mYbX7](http://imgur.com/a/mYbX7)  
Music playlist: [soundcloud.com/lyrication-nati…](https://soundcloud.com/lyrication-nation/sets/split-personalitale)

# SportsTale

        Each monster has a specific sport they are good at, and Frisk the champion gymnast can choose to either show good or bad sportsmanship. If she chooses good, she will either let the monster win to help them feel better or will beat them and show them how to improve. If the choose bad, however, they will beat the monster regardless of them being good or bad, and if her win is challenged, she'll kill them with the specific tool used for the sport they beat them at.

DeviantART:   
Outline: [SportsTale](https://snowshine5.deviantart.com/art/SportsTale-654414221)  
Gallery: [snowshine5.deviantart.com/gall…](https://snowshine5.deviantart.com/gallery/61657358/SportsTale)

# TopTale

        The monsters won the war, sealing the humans Underground. One day, a human wakes up outside the barrier and must survive on the surface.

DeviantART:   
Comic beginning: [Toptale Prologue page1](https://the-great-pipmax.deviantart.com/art/Toptale-Prologue-page1-616583258)  
Gallery: [the-great-pipmax.deviantart.co…](https://the-great-pipmax.deviantart.com/gallery/59404161/TopTale)

# UnderChaser

UnderChaser is about a thief with a lot to do after defeating a strange being that killed every monster from the underground. Having used their soul to fix the problem, things got even more messed up than they should’ve been…

DeviantArt: [cyaneworks.deviantart.com](cyaneworks.deviantart.com)  
tumblr: [underchaser.tumblr.com](underchaser.tumblr.com)

 

 

# Underloop

        Frisk is stuck in an infinite loop, unable to go home, and the loop always ends in their death. The people living in this world believe the outside was destroyed by nuclear war, when the truth is someone called Orchid simply doesn't allow them to leave.

DeviantART: [](https://dovequeen.deviantart.com/)

Outline and Story Beginning: [Undertale AU: Underloop [Orchid Confusing Dialog1]](https://dovequeen.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-AU-Underloop-Orchid-Confusing-Dialog1-592500003)

# Undermystic

        Frisk is the apprentice of a wizard who accidentally fell into the Underground. They soon find out that the stories of the monsters being horrible creatures were false, as well as that the royal children, Asriel and Chara, have both disappeared mysteriously. Unable to return home, they begin their adventure in finding the culprit, doing all they can to solve the mystery.

This AU is in Spanish.

DeviantART:   
Gallery: [aurorawiswater.deviantart.com/…](https://aurorawiswater.deviantart.com/gallery/60533352/UnderMystic)  
Undertale Amino: [aminoapps.com/page/undertale-e…](http://aminoapps.com/page/undertale-espanol/5749821/maria-c-c-teammangakkatale)  
Outline: [aminoapps.com/page/undertale-e…](http://aminoapps.com/page/undertale-espanol/7648690/undermystic)  
Wattpad: [www.wattpad.com/user/Cazadorad…](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Cazadoradealmas)  
Story: [www.wattpad.com/story/88053996…](https://www.wattpad.com/story/88053996-undermystic-au-undertale)

# Underpire

        When the humans seal the monsters under Mt. Ebott, they also seal in 6 vampires. This causes most of the characters in the future to be vampires as well. Lila Gillendread, the author's OC, is also in the story. Some of the characters share personality traits with Lila, such as Sans being easily angered.

Website: [underpire.webs.com/](http://underpire.webs.com/)  
DeviantART:   
Gallery: [corruptenightshade.deviantart.…](https://corruptenightshade.deviantart.com/gallery/60522319/Underpire)  
Group: [underpire.deviantart.com/](https://underpire.deviantart.com/)  
tumblr: [underpire.tumblr.com/](https://underpire.tumblr.com/)

# Underscape

        Monsters often took things from the garbage dump in Waterfall, but a strange mixture of chemicals there turn out to be more dangerous than they seem. A disease spreads across the underground, and by the time Frisk gets there, Sans and Papyrus seem to be the only survivors.

This is a collab AU between  and   
 and  also worked on Generationtale.

Story Gallery (SiLv8r): [silv8r.deviantart.com/gallery/…](https://silv8r.deviantart.com/gallery/58526823/Underscape)  
Image Gallery (Dragon-Arc): [dragon-arc.deviantart.com/gall…](https://dragon-arc.deviantart.com/gallery/58527034/Underscape)

# Undersick

        During one of Flowey's RESETs, Frisk falls down Mt. Ebott. Flowey has already killed Alphys and has badly harmed Papyrus. He is not present in the first room like he normally is, but he appears after Toriel's battle like normal. He calles himself Flowey, the God of Hyperdeath.

DeviantART:   
Outline: [UNDERSICK MAJOR UPDATE](https://xintergalactic-ender.deviantart.com/art/UNDERSICK-MAJOR-UPDATE-647477481)

# Underslayer

        Frisk is from a village filled with the human descendants of the seven wizards who originally sealed the monsters underground. Due to this heritage, these humans can utilize magic in the form of a summoned energy weapon based on the color of their SOUL. The children are trained to FIGHT and raised to believe all monsters are evil, including Frisk. The monsters themselves are aware of this fact and act differently because of it.

By the same person as Displacedtale and Undertale: Chaos Edition.

DeviantART:   
Undertale Amino: [aminoapps.com/page/undertale/3…](http://aminoapps.com/page/undertale/3275581/agent-raven)  
Outline: [aminoapps.com/page/undertale/6…](http://aminoapps.com/page/undertale/6255810/underslayer-ux-my-original-au)

# UnderStone

        The monsters live underground, where magical gemstones can be found. The stones give the monsters their magical abilities, as well as keep them alive. The humans wanted to steal the stones for power and wealth, but the monsters created a seal over the Underground to prevent them from entering.

DeviantART:   
Sans: [SapphireSans (My AU : UnderStone)](https://auroremaudite09.deviantart.com/art/SapphireSans-My-AU-UnderStone-643380340)  
Papyrus: [RubisPapyrus (My AU:Understone)](https://auroremaudite09.deviantart.com/art/RubisPapyrus-My-AU-Understone-643383055)

# Understrife

        The war between the monsters and the humans is still raging on, and the odds are tipped in the human's favor. The barrier might not be there, but that doesn't mean the monsters aren't trapped, and Frisk must escape the Underground without getting killed by the mostly genocidal monsters who try to kill them.

Fanfiction.net: [www.fanfiction.net/s/11780022/…](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11780022/1/Understrife)  
Gallery: [firebornphoenix.deviantart.com…](https://firebornphoenix.deviantart.com/gallery/57907994/My-Understrife-AU)

# Undersurface

        The monsters live on the surface after winning the war, and the humans are sealed underground. Sans and Papyrus go up to Mt. Ebott one day to search for Gaster, who had gone missing while trying to research human abilities, and end up falling into the Underground. There, they meet Queen Frisk, who hides them from King Chara. On the surface, Sans was an informant of Gaster, collecting data for him, and Papyrus worked with Mettaton on his show.

By the same person as Sans's SSD.

DeviantART:   
Gallery: [roro66orihara.deviantart.com/g…](https://roro66orihara.deviantart.com/gallery/59770445/Undersurface-AU)

# UnderThread

        Monsters are Creations and humans are Puppets. Creator makes new Creations and Puppets. Frisk has fallen into the world without any knowledge where they are or who they are.

DeviantART:   
Comic beginning: [The Prologue Page 1](https://najti.deviantart.com/art/The-Prologue-Page-1-640670679)  
Gallery: [najti.deviantart.com/gallery/6…](https://najti.deviantart.com/gallery/60680342/UnderThread-Comic)  
tumblr: [najti-writer.tumblr.com/](http://najti-writer.tumblr.com/)  
Comic beginning: [najti-writer.tumblr.com/post/1…](http://najti-writer.tumblr.com/post/150270042209/the-prologue-pages-1-2-welcome-new-onemore)

# UNDERTALE :: Enlightenment

        Each of the characters' personalities are changed slightly. For example, Toriel is less overprotective, and believes people can take care of themselves. Frisk also decides to stay in the Underground.

DeviantART:   
Outline: [UNDERTALE :: Enlightenment](https://blackhorizonofdeath.deviantart.com/journal/UNDERTALE-Enlightenment-645136812)

# Undertall

       All the character's heights are altered in this universe. Toriel, Papyrus, Grillby, and others that would usually be very tall, or at least taller, are now short. Characters like Sans and Frisk, that are normally short, are now quite tall. Children wear striped socks instead of striped shirts.

DeviantART:   
Outline: [Heightale](https://piranhartist.deviantart.com/art/Heightale-576423020)

 

 

# Undertone

        Sans is blind, and he uses a special pair of headphones to understand his surroundings. Based on what's going on, they will play different music for him. Papyrus loves music himself, and his scarf is white with a music sheet pattern.

Story Beginning: [www.fanfiction.net/s/11740132/…](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11740132/1/Undertone)

tumblr: [articray200.tumblr.com](articray200.tumblr.com)

# Unknowntale (1)

        After a genocide run, Frisk reset the world. However, all the characters became corrupt. Designs are mixed and matched together, making it difficult for Frisk to tell who is who. On top of that, most characters live in different areas from before. Undyne lives in Alphys's lab, the skeleton brothers live in the ruins with Toriel, and so on.

This AU is in German, but has an account on Imgrum with translations.

By the same person as Bazookatale and Dümmchentale/Dummietale.

Imgrum: [www.imgrum.net/user/undertaled…](http://www.imgrum.net/user/undertaledoodlepage/3292204937)  
Comic: [www.imgrum.net/tag/unknowntale…](http://www.imgrum.net/tag/unknowntalecomic)  
Undertale Amino: [aminoapps.com/page/deutsche-un…](http://aminoapps.com/page/deutsche-undertale-fans-3452975/4714753/neko-fell-chan-2)  
Gallery: [aminoapps.com/page/deutsche-un…](http://aminoapps.com/page/deutsche-undertale-fans-3452975/5270452/unknowntale)  
Outline: [aminoapps.com/page/undertale/9…](http://aminoapps.com/page/undertale/9664648/unknowntale-in-work)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you have or know of an AU that would fit in this category, feel free to throw me the links in the comments section below! If you can throw in a brief description of the AU so I know it fits, that'd be great too, but you don't have to do that if you can't find one.


	4. Outside the Underground AU's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stories of these AU's do not take place within the Underground.

# Alternate Universe Police

        Everyone is part of a police team that hunts viruses, errors, and 3rd party universe travelers within the multiverse.  
  
By the same person as Lateshift, Cubetale, and Geometrytale.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://tengames.deviantart.com/)  
Outline+Sans: [Alternate Universe Police AU: Anti-Virus](https://tengames.deviantart.com/art/Alternate-Universe-Police-AU-Anti-Virus-621742796)

# Arabiantale

        The monsters were never banished, and instead chose to live in a cave under a desert. Toriel and Asgore are still together, and are the Sultan and Sultana of Crystal Sands. Asriel never died, and is to be the next Sultan if he marries a princess. Chara had left their town and fallen in to be adopted by Toriel and Asgore, but later suddenly died, and Frisk fell in years later.

DeviantART: [](https://rm-keyblade-mistress.deviantart.com/)  
Outline: [My Undertale AU Arabiantale](https://sta.sh/01odo6pi1rrx)  
Gallery: [rm-keyblade-mistress.deviantar…](https://rm-keyblade-mistress.deviantart.com/gallery/58754982/Arabiantale)

# Arena Tale

        The monsters all live in a kingdom above ground. King Asgore and Queen Toriel were killed by a human, but Flowey, Frisk, and Chara escaped. While running, they become captured by Gaster. The three must fight in his gladiator arena for their freedom or become slaves.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://jewelrythehedgehog.deviantart.com/)  
tumblr: [cinnamonbitter.tumblr.com/](http://cinnamonbitter.tumblr.com/)  
Characters: [cinnamonbitter.tumblr.com/post…](http://cinnamonbitter.tumblr.com/post/151167729957/it-my-undertale-au-arena-tale-it-took-forever)

# Beggartale

        Instead of being banished to Mount Ebott, the monsters hide in the shadows and live in the sewers, only coming out at night. Monsters wear dirty, torn clothes, and have scars across their bodies. Frisk is female in this AU.  
  
The same person who made this AU is also part of Spiritale.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://rtnightmare.deviantart.com/)  
Outline: [Randomly Created AU Idea: Collab, Feedback?](https://rtnightmare.deviantart.com/journal/Randomly-Created-AU-Idea-Collab-Feedback-586267455)

# Cloudtale

        Undertale in a cloud setting. All the characters have cloud and rainbow-theme clothes and lightning/thunder based attacks. Characters may change when they are sad or mad.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://regrarartz.deviantart.com/)  
Outline: [CLOUDTALE](https://regrarartz.deviantart.com/journal/CLOUDTALE-608354990)

# CPUtale

        All the characters were sealed in a computer program, instead of underground. All of the monsters are aware they are in the computer, not just sans, and they all have a sort of computer chip-like design to them. They cannot use magic, but rather, can use the program to their advantage in some areas. Some characters have metal parts to them as well. There are glitchy areas, like at the ruins, which is near the edge of the program.

DeviantART: [](https://arxielle.deviantart.com/)

Outline: [CPUtale (Undertale AU) Sprite edits](https://arxielle.deviantart.com/art/CPUtale-Undertale-AU-Sprite-edits-587670777)

Gallery: [arxielle.deviantart.com/galler…](https://arxielle.deviantart.com/gallery/44853074/CPUtale)

tumblr: [cputale.tumblr.com/](http://cputale.tumblr.com/)

# Cybertale

        The monsters still live with the humans, but instead of monsters, they are complex robots. Frisk is a teenager who can engineer these robots, with Sans being the one in the center of focus for the start of the story.

deviantART: [](https://snajeyart.deviantart.com/)  
Story Beginning: [Cybertale Part 1 (?)](https://ethai.deviantart.com/art/Cybertale-Part-1-597432226)  
Gallery: [ethai.deviantart.com/gallery/5…](https://ethai.deviantart.com/gallery/58469174/Cybertale)

# Darktale

        Neither side won or lost the war between humans and monsters, and the two races came to fear each other. They moved far apart, living a large distance away from one another. In secret, King Asgore decides to collect human souls to destroy humanity. Many years later, a human starts to work for the King's family.

DeviantART: [](https://jessa33.deviantart.com/)  
Outline: [About my Darktale AU](https://jessa33.deviantart.com/art/About-my-Darktale-AU-653533698)  
tumblr: [maranio.tumblr.com/](http://maranio.tumblr.com/)

# Deeptale

        Frisk is a diver who swims down into an undersea trench. They are greeted by Nemey, a sea anemone.  
  
Story: [fairyjinx.tumblr.com/tagged/de…](http://fairyjinx.tumblr.com/tagged/deeptale-comic/chrono)

# Dreamtale (2)

        The monsters are all stuck in a dream instead of the Underground.  
DeviantART: [](https://paranoidfluff.deviantart.com/)  
Outline: [I guess more Dreamtale. (Spoilers)](https://paranoidfluff.deviantart.com/journal/I-guess-more-Dreamtale-Spoilers-626781262)

# Earthtale

        Earth has become uninhabitable, and the humans were able to leave the planet with a rocket, abandoning the monsters. After these events, the monsters built soul-powered rockets with human souls as fuel, each needing seven souls in order to get to the nearest livable planet. While waiting for human souls, monsters try to adapt to the dangerous climate they live in.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://mightygamer64.deviantart.com/)  
Outline: [Earthtale: My New AU](https://mightygamer64.deviantart.com/journal/Earthtale-My-New-AU-621344452)  
Gallery: [mightygamer64.deviantart.com/g…](https://mightygamer64.deviantart.com/gallery/59606710/Earthtale)

# Enchantedtale

        The characters live in a medieval fantasy setting. Frisk and Chara are twin sisters adopted by the king and queen. Chara was possessed by a demon set on killing prince Asriel to be next in line for the throne. Frisk fakes their death and runs off, until the skelebros take her in to take care of her.

DeviantART: [](https://sonicxjones.deviantart.com/)

Outline: [EnchantedTale (work in progress)](https://sonicxjones.deviantart.com/art/EnchantedTale-work-in-progress-596682758)

# Fantasytale

       Undertale with a fantasy setting. Frisk is a young necromancer who aims to save others from death. She has revived Nabstablook, Sans, Papyrus, and Mettaton; Sans and Papyrus died from Chara, who's role is a demon who possesses people with the same name as her own.  
  
tumblr: [theatomicpumpkin.tumblr.com/ta…](http://theatomicpumpkin.tumblr.com/tagged/fantasytale)  
FAQ: [theatomicpumpkin.tumblr.com/mo…](http://theatomicpumpkin.tumblr.com/motherfucker%20read%20the%20fucking%20faq)

# Fairytale

        A medieval styled AU. Sans and Papyrus lived in a flying castle with Gaster, learning of the surface through Alphys. Eventually, Sans and Papyrus fall down to the surface and are separated. Papyrus travels with Mettaton, and sans travels with Frisk and Asriel.

tumblr: [thiswillmostlikelychange.tumbl…](http://thiswillmostlikelychange.tumblr.com/)

# Justicetale

        The characters are all either super heros, super villains, or agents in Project: Determination.

DevinatART: [](https://lukethedeadpoolfan.deviantart.com/)

Gallery: [lukethedeadpoolfan.deviantart.…](https://lukethedeadpoolfan.deviantart.com/gallery/58061458/Justicetale)

# Kingdomtale

  
       A kingdom setting where Frisk, Asriel, and Chara all grew up together. Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne are knights, and Asriel is heir to the throne. Chara kills Asgore with the help of Muffet, a queen from another kingdom, and assumes authority over the throne as Toriel and Asriel run off. Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and more set out to find the prince and queen.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://bubble-empress.deviantart.com/)  
More on the story: [KingdomTale Notes/Timeline?](https://peaceful-toxin.deviantart.com/journal/KingdomTale-Notes-Timeline-579851748)

# Life on the Surface

        At the end of a pacifist route, Frisk gives Asriel half their SOUL, so he can join his family outside the Underground. Everyone is living happily on the surface. Romances begin to form, and the friends start making families.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://datripleabattery.deviantart.com/)  
Fanfiction.net: [www.fanfiction.net/s/11974882/…](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11974882/1/Life-on-the-Surface)

# Mountaintale

        The monsters have a hunting club, of which Undyne is the leader. Papyrus wants to join, but he doesn't qualify since he hasn't captured a human yet. Asgore wants the human SOULs not to escape, but to create a weapon to destroy humanity with. Sans worries about nothing.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://titanicshark.deviantart.com/)  
Sans Sprite: [Mountain tale Sans](https://titanicshark.deviantart.com/art/Mountain-tale-Sans-648408867?ga_submit_new=10%253A1480378071)

# Oceantale

        The characters have all been redesigned to live in the sea, or have adapted to survive in its conditions. Undyne adapted to breath the salt water, as did Alphys. The royal family and Mettaton are mermaids and mermen, Muffet is a spider crab, etc.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://merbiikun.deviantart.com/)  
Tagged: [merbiikun.deviantart.com/galle…](https://merbiikun.deviantart.com/gallery/?catpath=%2F&q=oceantale)

# Orphantale (2)

        Frisk and the monsters are living on the surface post-pacifist, when Frisk begins experiencing nightmares that steadily grow worse as time goes on.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://mysticteadancer.deviantart.com/)  
tumblr: [orphantale.tumblr.com/](http://orphantale.tumblr.com/)

# Other Story

        Sans is still a scientist, and researched DETERMINATION and SOULs. He eventually gained the ability to save and load, and accidentally appears in a timeline where the war has yet to break out. He uses his abilities to help the monsters win this time around, but has to kill that timeline's Sans and assume his role to do it. He has no idea what happened to his original timeline.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://jaravina.deviantart.com/)  
Gallery: [jaravina.deviantart.com/galler…](https://jaravina.deviantart.com/gallery/60398296/AU-OtherStory)

# Outertale

      Undertale in space setting. The characters all have star-themed attire, attacks, and themes (music). There are many capes and long draping clothes, much of which is white, gold, and deep blue like the night sky.  
  
tumblr: [outertale.tumblr.com/](http://outertale.tumblr.com/)

# OVERGARDE

        Instead of underground, the monsters were banished to a different place, and were forgotten, only known as legands. Frisk one day discovers them in the city closest to Mt. Ebott, where they had been hiding using masks and wigs. This city is Tokyo.

Google Doc: [docs.google.com/document/d/1jW…](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1jWlnQM7cnjIK3BY_g-Jn0ztx68fEoxSshrfiiSHZUb8/edit?pref=2&pli=1)

tumblr: [overgarde-au.tumblr.com/](http://overgarde-au.tumblr.com/)

# PinoyTale

        Mostly taken place in the Philipines. The characters all speak in the Filipino language, but can speak English if necessary. Some still follow traditional ways or cultural events to respect their elder's previous generation.  
  
A collab between [](https://grimdarkfluttershy.deviantart.com/) and [](https://thelunarprincess15.deviantart.com/)  
  
Wattpad: [www.wattpad.com/story/80882660…](https://www.wattpad.com/story/80882660?utm_source=android&utm_medium=link&utm_content=share_writing&%26wp_page=create&wp_uname=Undertale_AU-Creator&wp_originator=slaXfhCwnd3qHRgvpqHEWCkEjOP1T26bvAFajslITu%2Bcy2OoQRCr9iJPCnZ5W0zsEF3VUEVw4Ss7amgabLQHHOOSyKIxVOv%2FwccNvSpUCz3vgIkD6U3GIfkexqKUM29y&_branch_match_id=263087193153735528)

# Play-TimeTale

         All the monsters are cuter, chibi, versions of themselves. They all live inside of Frisk's phone, helping her with problems. Chara and Frisk are still humans. Mount Ebott and the war was just a story adults used to scare children.  
  
By the same person as StRaNgE/\Tale.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://kookiesassy223.deviantart.com/)  
Characters: [Play-TimeTale](https://kookiesassy223.deviantart.com/art/Play-TimeTale-624921551)

# Rainbowtale (1)

        Monsters are trapped on a massive cloud, which is connected to other places, like towns, by rainbows. Instead of killing Frisk for their SOUL, the goal of the monsters are to grow their wings, and each time Frisk dies, a new feather grows on everyone's wings. Once their wings are completed, they will be able to fly down to the surface. The story itself is changed little.  
  
DevinatART: [](https://kirbypuff326.deviantart.com/)  
Gallery: [kirbypuff326.deviantart.com/ga…](https://kirbypuff326.deviantart.com/gallery/58788130/RainbowTale)

# Reapertale and Reverse Reapertale

       The characters in this AU have been given the roles of different gods. Toriel is the goddess of life, Sans and Papyrus are the gods of death, Frisk is the demi-god of mercy, and so on. Reverse Reapertale has Sans and Paps as the gods of life, and Toriel as the goddess of death.  
  
tumblr: [renrink.tumblr.com/tagged/my+a…](http://renrink.tumblr.com/tagged/my+art)

# ReincarnaTale

        One thousand years after a true pacifist run, all the main characters have died. The story follows their reincarnations, some of which are now human.  
  
By the same person as SBTale and Skeletale (1).  
  
DeviantART: [](https://sbreece.deviantart.com/)  
Gallery: [sbreece.deviantart.com/gallery…](https://sbreece.deviantart.com/gallery/?catpath=%2F&q=reincarnatale)  
Outline: [Explainable Undertale AU's](https://sbreece.deviantart.com/journal/Explainable-Undertale-AU-s-650924641)

# SBTale

        The monsters are humans with dangerously advanced psychokinetic abilities. Due to these abilities, they live far away from the rest of civilization. Frisk is not present, nor is Chara.  
  
By the same person as ReincarnaTale and Skeletale (1).  
  
DeviantART: [](https://sbreece.deviantart.com/)  
Gallery: [sbreece.deviantart.com/gallery…](https://sbreece.deviantart.com/gallery/?catpath=%2F&q=SBTale)  
Outline: [Explainable Undertale AU's](https://sbreece.deviantart.com/journal/Explainable-Undertale-AU-s-650924641)

# Scholatale

        Undertale in a highschool setting, with the characters as students. Asriel goes to the school as well, and has a crush on Frisk. The feeling is mutual.

DeviantART: [](https://oishiipuddii.deviantart.com/)

tumblr: [purincipia.tumblr.com/](https://purincipia.tumblr.com/)

# Seatale

        Instead of the monsters being sealed underground, they were sealed under the sea. Everyone has an ocean-themed design. There are also some personality changes, such as Toriel being more desperate to keep you from leaving the ruins.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://tropicbird5.deviantart.com/)  
Outline: [Seatale, an Undertale au](https://tropicbird5.deviantart.com/journal/Seatale-an-Undertale-au-620999177)  
Gallery: [tropicbird5.deviantart.com/gal…](https://tropicbird5.deviantart.com/gallery/59654284/Seatale)

# Skeletale (1)

        The story follows a group of skeleton-like monsters on the surface after a true pacifist run.  
  
By the same person as SBTale and ReincarnaTale.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://sbreece.deviantart.com/)  
Gallery: [sbreece.deviantart.com/gallery…](https://sbreece.deviantart.com/gallery/?catpath=%2F&q=skeletale)  
Outline: [Explainable Undertale AU's](https://sbreece.deviantart.com/journal/Explainable-Undertale-AU-s-650924641)

# Skytale

        Instead of in the Underground, the monsters live in the sky. Character appearances have changed.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://thegamerknight999.deviantart.com/)  
Piskel: [www.piskelapp.com/user/4803756…](http://www.piskelapp.com/user/4803756623396864)

# Spiritale

        Instead of falling straight into the mountain, the hole Frisk falls down is a portal to another world. After tripping and blacking out, they wake up in on a pedestal surrounded with black and white flowers. This world is in a balance between light and dark spirits. Some personality changes have been made as well, such as Sans no longer being lazy and having more than 1 HP. Sans is also the most powerful, and a guide to his brother.  
  
This AU is a collab comic which artists and writers who would like to give their time can participate. It is also interactive, in a way, as the reader chooses whether to be a boy (Roy, associated with red) or a girl (Vi, associated with purple) at the start of the story.  
  
[](https://rtnightmare.deviantart.com/), someone who works on this AU, is also the creator of Beggartale.  
  
tumblr: [au-spiritale.tumblr.com/](https://au-spiritale.tumblr.com/)  
Oultine: [SpiriTale: Story, Characters, and More!](https://rtnightmare.deviantart.com/journal/SpiriTale-Story-Characters-and-More-593853012)

# Survivortale

        The survivors from AUs that ERROR!Sans has destroyed. The characters must overcome their grief of lost loved ones and their home to search for a better tomorrow.  
  
This is a collab AU between [](https://jackythejack.deviantart.com/) and 2 other people (links to possible accounts pending).  
[](https://jackythejack.deviantart.com/) is also the creator of Under-Band.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://survivortale.deviantart.com/)

# Tribaltale

        Taking place in an unexplored area within a jungle in South America, humans are rare, and due to past experiences, the monsters have decided to kill all humans on sight.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://zeroa5raven.deviantart.com/)  
tumblr: [zeroa5raven.tumblr.com/](https://zeroa5raven.tumblr.com/)

# TropicTale

        The story takes place in the Bermuda Triangle. Characters wear tropical clothes, like Hawaiian shirts, sun hats, flower rings, etc. Papyrus wishes to join the Royal Coast Guard, and Undyne's suit is geared towards speed over protection.  
  
By the same person as Kingdomtale (2).  
  
DeviantART: [](https://ashlex-in-pearl.deviantart.com/)  
tumblr: [tropictale.tumblr.com/](http://tropictale.tumblr.com/)

# Underfates (2)

        A European fantasy setting inspired by Fire Emblem Awakening. Alphys is an alchemist, Sans is a lazy traveling merchant, Papyrus weilds a broad sword, and so on. Much of the characters have not changed too much, role wise, like Toriel, Undyne, and Asgore.

DeviantART: [](https://sparkybytes.deviantart.com/)

Outline: [UnderFates - Undertale AU Wip Cover](https://sparkybytes.deviantart.com/art/UnderFates-Undertale-AU-Wip-Cover-579467429)

# Underfight Club

  
        Frisk stumbles into an underground fight club and is forced to participate. She must face all challengers that come her way and overcome every fight to survive the fight club. All the monsters are humans, and Frisk is a female. Frisk is not a child.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://the-ice-virus.deviantart.com/)  
Character reference: [Undertale AU: Underfight Club](https://ocean82802.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-AU-Underfight-Club-627378760?ga_submit_new=10%253A1470866847)

# UnderIsle

        Gaster, a pariah among his kind, is chased away from his town and travels many years before settling down on an island, where he begins to create anthropomorphic monsters.  
  
This AU is a collab between [](https://cabbt.deviantart.com/) and [](https://cryonisia.deviantart.com/)  
  
Asks (Cabbt): [cabbt.deviantart.com/gallery/5…](https://cabbt.deviantart.com/gallery/59323209/UnderIsle)  
Gallery (Crysonisia): [cryonisia.deviantart.com/galle…](https://cryonisia.deviantart.com/gallery/59308514/UnderIsle-Undertale-AU)  
Story Beginning: [UnderIsle (PART 1): The Sanctuary](https://cryonisia.deviantart.com/art/UnderIsle-PART-1-The-Sanctuary-616633348)

# Undermafia

        Frisk is the young boss of the Skelefamily mafia, which include Sans, Papyrus, and Gaster. Sans is still lazy, but is known to be quite violent on the field, Papyrus is a sniper who doesn't like to kill humans unless Sans convinces him they are bad, and Gaster is mostly unknown, but he usually ends up with top secret information.

tumblr: [undermafiaz.tumblr.com/](http://undermafiaz.tumblr.com/)

# UnderONLINE

        The creators of this AU and some other UT fans become stuck as characters within the game. Characters are a fusion between muses and AU characters. The game is also in an MMORPG style.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://wdniko4rt.deviantart.com/)  
tumblr: [underonline.tumblr.com/](http://underonline.tumblr.com/)

# Under_pray

        Instead of underground, the monsters were sealed in an area uninhabitable by humans filled with copper plants. If a human were to touch the grass there, they'd become extremely poisoned, and the water would cause you to always be thirsty and die from insanity. Monsters, however, were not affected by this area. The humans had shown mercy by choosing this area to seal the monsters. Designs have a motif of crosses and angelic clothing and weapons. Sans wields a bow made of Gaster Blasters that shoots blue light arrows. Frisk wears a white Greek-styled dress with a gold leaf belt and several golden bracelets.  
  
This AU is in Korean.  
  
twitter: [twitter.com/Under_pray](https://twitter.com/Under_pray)  
Translated Outline: [Underpray AU (Translation--Incomplete)](https://1startwinkle.deviantart.com/art/Underpray-AU-Translation-Incomplete-606353454)

# Undersail

        Frisk is a scuba-diver, exploring the sea. The skeleton brothers are pirates, Mettaton is a captain, the royal family and Undyne are mermaids, Napstablook is a jellyfish, and so on.  
  
The original tumblr blog for this AU (mtt-brand-undertale) has been deleted. If anyone finds any more information on this, please let me know.  
  
DeviantART (tagged): [www.deviantart.com/tag/undersa…](https://www.deviantart.com/tag/undersail?offset=0)  
tumblr (tagged): [www.tumblr.com/search/undersai…](https://www.tumblr.com/search/undersail)  
Music playlist: [soundcloud.com/iamdibandmothma…](https://soundcloud.com/iamdibandmothman/sets/undersail)

# Undersea

        This AU takes place in an undersea trench. There are some significant changes to the key characters, such as the fact Sans and Chara are stuck sharing a soul.  
  
DevinatART: [](https://phangorn.deviantart.com/)  
Gallery: [phangorn.deviantart.com/galler…](https://phangorn.deviantart.com/gallery/58030178/UnderSea)

# Undertale: The Faithful

        The underground is a plane of existence between the Mortal Plane (our plane) and the Demon Realm, and the Monsters are in a self-imposed exile within this plane to defend humanity from the Demons. All of the fallen humans are replaced with half-human half-demon creatures called "half-breeds."  
  
DeviantART: [](https://myst-born-lord.deviantart.com/)  
Outline: [Undertale: The Faithful Info](https://myst-born-lord.deviantart.com/journal/Undertale-The-Faithful-Info-638290897)

# Undertide

        The war between humans and monsters ended in peace when a human and monster child that were good friends both died on the same day. The monsters knew it was still no longer safe to live with the humans anymore, and set off to live in a large pocket of air in the ocean. They could come and go as they pleased, until one day, seven humans sealed off the only exit from the pocket, trapping the monsters forever.

By the same person as Infecttale.

  
DeviantART: [](https://tisha2302.deviantart.com/)

Gallery: [tisha2302.deviantart.com/galle…](https://tisha2302.deviantart.com/gallery/57910485/Undertide)

Outline: [Undertide info](https://sta.sh/02eq9n74k56x)

Ask: [Ask Undertide](https://tisha2302.deviantart.com/art/Ask-Undertide-630999738)

# Undertop

       The circus AU! Gaster is the ringleader and all the characters are different acts. Sans is an animal tamer, with his Gaster Blasters, Papyrus is a clown, Undyne a strongwoman, Muffet an acrobat, the royal family (Asriel, Asgore, and Toriel) are fire preformers, and so on.  
  
tumblr: [under-top.tumblr.com/](http://under-top.tumblr.com/)  
Story beginning: [under-top.tumblr.com/post/1348…](http://under-top.tumblr.com/post/134826454637/part-1-welcome-to-the-show)

# Undertravel

        The timeline was destroyed, leaving the monsters in a safer place: the void. Both Frisk and Chara are with them, but they are the only humans around. Together, they travel the void looking for AUs to explore and take items, such as food. They mustn't be seen while searching an AU, or that timeline will be disturbed, leading to serious consequences.

By the same person as Forestale.

DeviantART: [](https://kagathewhitefox.deviantart.com/)  
Outline: [Undertravel AU - Info](https://kagathewhitefox.deviantart.com/journal/Undertravel-AU-Info-620548877)  
Gallery: [kagathewhitefox.deviantart.com…](https://kagathewhitefox.deviantart.com/gallery/59521846/Undertravel-AU)

# Undervirus

        Frisk gets a virus on her computer. She develops "Chara", an anti-virus program to clean her PC, but Frisk quickly realizes that the virus has an seemingly independent existence, one she can intervene. It's like a game, but the monsters in it start to come out.

By the same person as Nintendotale.

DeviantART: [](https://jeyawue.deviantart.com/)  
Gallery: [jeyawue.deviantart.com/gallery…](https://jeyawue.deviantart.com/gallery/59235809/UNDERVIRUS)  
Comic Beginning: [[ENG] page 1 - UNDERVIRUS](https://jeyawue.deviantart.com/art/ENG-page-1-UNDERVIRUS-607029124)  
Ask: [ASK VIRUS!SANS (ANIMATION BELOW)](https://jeyawue.deviantart.com/art/ASK-VIRUS-SANS-ANIMATION-BELOW-613412964)  
Group: [undervirus.deviantart.com/](https://undervirus.deviantart.com/)  
tumblr: [undervirus-au.tumblr.com/](http://undervirus-au.tumblr.com/)

# UnknownTale (2)

        Only Sans, Frisk, and a kind Chara remain. The world they live in is broken, floating aimlessly through the void. Everything except for the characters is colourless. Chara and Sans have been stuck in this place for over twenty years. Eventually, Frisk appears, and Chara attempts to get him to leave, but there is no way out. At the same time as Frisk's arrival, someone else appears in another part of the void. Skie, the second child, is from another universe where Chara isn't so friendly.

DeviantART: [](https://skies-never-fall.deviantart.com/)  
Story beginning: [UnknownTale: Chapter One](https://skies-never-fall.deviantart.com/art/UnknownTale-Chapter-One-622673725)

# UT Gangster

        Taking place in a 1930's American city where monsters are second class and generally treated horribly and segregated from humans, the Undertale characters are a monster gang/family that works to keep the monster population of their neighborhood safe. They do this by any means necessary, from blackmailing to smuggling to sabotage.

DeviantART: [](https://frostious.deviantart.com/)  
Gallery: [frostious.deviantart.com/galle…](https://frostious.deviantart.com/gallery/56973992/Undertale-fan-art)  
tumblr: [theslowesthnery.tumblr.com/](http://theslowesthnery.tumblr.com/)

# UTmob

        The monsters won the war and the human population declines as well as many going into hiding. Monsters also have stronger souls than humans. The Underground is the name of the underground town the monsters live in, and the setting of this AU. They are not trapped there, however. The city is divided into factions of differing sizes and are generally at peace with each other. Frisk is a human found by Papyrus, whom he calls 'Lil Pup', thinking they are a dog, and is cared for by mainly the skelebros.

By the same person who made King Papyrus.

tumblr: [nyublackneko.tumblr.com/tagged…](http://nyublackneko.tumblr.com/tagged/ut-mob)

Outline: [nyublackneko.tumblr.com/post/1…](http://nyublackneko.tumblr.com/post/137095957142/hoooo-boy-im-gonna-let-my-imagination-run-wild)

# Zephyrtale

        A world where people ride on Gaster Blasters with dragon-like appearances! The characters have dragon-rider-like appearances, which includes gloves and colour-coded attire.

By the same person who made Inktale.

DeviantART: [](https://myebi.deviantart.com/)  
tumblr: [comyet.tumblr.com/](http://comyet.tumblr.com/)

Outline: [comyet.tumblr.com/post/1378540…](http://comyet.tumblr.com/post/137854059823/z-e-p-h-y-r-t-a-l-e)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you have or know of an AU that would fit in this category, feel free to throw me the links in the comments section below! If you can throw in a brief description of the AU so I know it fits, that'd be great too, but you don't have to do that if you can't find one.


	5. Species Alteration AU's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The species of all the characters have changed. Being changed into objects also works here.

# Cattale

      All the characters are cats except for Chara and Frisk. Frisk takes care of the cats, and Chara washes them from time to time.  
  
By the same person who made Understeam and Joseontale.  
  
tumblr: [ms1sharklee.tumblr.com/post/13…](http://ms1sharklee.tumblr.com/post/135041979915/undertale%EC%96%B8%EB%8D%94%ED%85%8C%EC%9D%BCcattale-wowi-did-this-i)

# Demontale

        All the characters are demons. Frisk is an angel, and Chara is a fallen angel. Most, if not all, characters have black eyes with a coloured pupil.

DeviantART: [](https://jupiterscent.deviantart.com/)  
Outline: [Demontale](https://universebuddies.deviantart.com/journal/Demontale-598766088)

# Gargoyletale

        The characters are all gargoyles, with thin tails, large talons, and sometimes wings. Instead of sealing the monsters underground, the spell went wrong, and changed them. The monsters hide as statues in the town, reappearing after being gone for so long.

DeviantART: [](https://laartistahispana.deviantart.com/)  
Character reference: [GargoyleTale AU 1](https://laartistahispana.deviantart.com/art/GargoyleTale-AU-1-596379128)

tumblr: [gargoyletale.tumblr.com/](http://gargoyletale.tumblr.com/)

# Nyandertale

        All the characters are cats, but unlike Cattale, so is Frisk and Chara. They still live in the Underground.

DeviantART: [](https://wolf-kunoichi-kiosho.deviantart.com/)

Ask (tumblr): [asknyandertale.tumblr.com/](http://asknyandertale.tumblr.com/)

# Rainbowtale (2)

        Every character is a/part unicorn, and have a horn and tail, as well as rainbow-coloured clothes. Humans have wings, as well.

DeviantART: [](https://misakimagic.deviantart.com/)

Outline: [Rainbowtale](https://misakimagic.deviantart.com/journal/Rainbowtale-594345488)

# Thundertale

        All the characters are dragons. Humans are dragonians, monsters are dragons, and boss monsters are dragons with large horn sets/manes. Kids have stripes, which fade away as they get older. Dragons have wings and are quadrupedal, dragonians have arms and are bipedal. Flowey is a snapdragon flower named Snappy.

DeviantART: [](https://farsidejr.deviantart.com/)

Outline: [Thundertale Reference](https://farsidejr.deviantart.com/art/Thundertale-Reference-586433993?ga_submit_new=10%253A1453651646)  
Gallery: [farsidejr.deviantart.com/galle…](https://farsidejr.deviantart.com/gallery/58473347/Thundertale)

# Underswitched (1)

        Not only which race was sealed underground is changed, now with the monsters being victorious, but the properties of the SOULs have been swapped too. Humans turn to dust when they die, and they use magic as well. Due to this, their hair and eyes are much brighter colours than normal, and during the use of magic the eye colour may change and the hair may grow a lighter streak. Though Asriel replaces the fallen child, Frisk replaces Monster Kid, and Chara replaces Asriel, some monsters are simply humanified. Some are also replaced by characters from humanized characters from Monster Musume, and a few are replaced by the author and someone they know. Frisk is male and Chara is female in this AU.

By the same person as Underding and Gemtale.

DeviantART: [](https://shadowrosa6.deviantart.com/)  
Outline: [Undertale: UnderSwitched info](https://shadowrosa6.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-UnderSwitched-info-631959146)

# Underwolves

        The characters are redesigned as wolves.

By the same person as Astraltale.

DeviantART: [](https://schwiftyburito.deviantart.com/)

Gallery: [determinedburito.deviantart.co…](https://determinedburito.deviantart.com/gallery/57465410/UnderWolves)

# Woventale

        Monsters don't exist. A human magician wove puppets and imbued them with magic, making them sentient. Large emphasis on puppets, thread, patchy clothing, button eyes, sewing needles, and other things used in/related in some way to weaving.

tumblr: [waster-daster-gaster.tumblr.co…](http://waster-daster-gaster.tumblr.com/)  
Sans: [Puppetmaster Sans (Pen and SFX Color Edit)](https://aquin-snoweye.deviantart.com/art/Puppetmaster-Sans-Pen-and-SFX-Color-Edit-599924122)

# Zodiactale

        Twelve of the characters,  Frisk, Napstablook, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Asgore, Alphys, Gaster, Mettaton, Undyne, Asriel, and Flowey, are based on the 12 zodiac signs. They are all humanoid animals with the ability to change into normal animals.

DeviantART: [TubularTurtle22](tubularturtle22.deviantart.com)  
Wattpad: [www.wattpad.com/user/tubulartu…](https://www.wattpad.com/user/tubularturtle22)  
Character reference: [www.wattpad.com/297272736-zodi…](https://www.wattpad.com/297272736-zodiactale-characters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you have or know of an AU that would fit in this category, feel free to throw me the links in the comments section below! If you can throw in a brief description of the AU so I know it fits, that'd be great too, but you don't have to do that if you can't find one.


	6. Switch Up/Shift AU's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some or all of the canon Undertale characters swap roles with the other canon Undertale characters. For Example: Sans replaces Toriel. No new characters are added, and the story is relatively the same for most.

# Altertale

        Six characters have changed their roles with others. Sans with Toriel, Papyrus with Asgore, and Gaster with Asriel. There are no other swapped characters. Everything else remains the same, for the most part.  
  
By the same person as Trainertale.  
  
tumblr: [friisans.tumblr.com/](http://friisans.tumblr.com/)  
Outline: [friisans.tumblr.com/atmasterpo…](http://friisans.tumblr.com/atmasterpost)

# Blendertale

        Most of the characters are shifted in pairs, such as Mettaton and Napstablook being Sans and Papyrus, who are Alphys and Undyne, who are Toriel and Asgore, etc. However, there are a few swaps, being Temmie with Monster Kid, Gaster with Mad Dummy, and RG01/RG02 with Dogamy/Dogaressa, and so on.

DeviantART:   
Fanfiction.net: [www.fanfiction.net/u/4453536/K…](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4453536/KrispyBaconator)  
Prologue: [www.fanfiction.net/s/12366822/…](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12366822/1/Blendertale)

# Changed Fate

        Characters are shifted around. A few of the role replacements include Sans replacing Frisk, Mettaton replacing Flowey, and Asgore replacing Papyrus.

DeviantART:   
Outline: [Changed Fate AU](https://st3v3nquatzuniv3rs3.deviantart.com/journal/Changed-Fate-AU-650202558)  
Battle sprites (gallery): [st3v3nquatzuniv3rs3.deviantart…](https://st3v3nquatzuniv3rs3.deviantart.com/gallery/61326036/Battle-Sprites)  
Overworld sprites (gallery): [st3v3nquatzuniv3rs3.deviantart…](https://st3v3nquatzuniv3rs3.deviantart.com/gallery/61326039/Overworld-Sprites)

# Changetale

        Frisk corrupts the game and completes a pacifist route. When the True Reset occurs, the roles of the characters are switched. The roles are shifted independently, such as Alphys replacing Toriel, who replaces Muffet, who replaces Papyrus, and so on.

DeviantART:   
Outline: [Changetale](https://the-nut-thief.deviantart.com/art/Changetale-636383152)

# Displacedtale

        Chara falls into the void instead of Gaster, causing a domino effect that results in the main characters all switching roles, but maintaining their original personalities for the most part. Gaster becomes Gaster the Aster flower, Asriel's ghost serves as the narrator, Undyne is queen, Sans is the new Royal scientist, etc. Frisk is mute and the first human to fall into the Underground after Chara.  
  
By the same person as Underslayer and Undertale: Chaos Edition.

DeviantART:   
Undertale Amino: [aminoapps.com/page/undertale/3…](http://aminoapps.com/page/undertale/3275581/agent-raven)  
Outline: [aminoapps.com/page/undertale/1…](http://aminoapps.com/page/undertale/1963743/displacedtale)

# Equationtale

        The person playing this version of UnderTale tried to corrupt the game by inputting an equation into the game's coding, but instead ended up changing everyone's roles. How the roles are changed were through the creator making an algorithm combining UnderSwap and Storyshift character roles to create entirely new ones. Alphys as Chara, Chara as Toriel, Mettaton as Frisk, etc. The personalities do not change.

DeviantART:   
FanFiction.net: [www.fanfiction.net/s/12041642/…](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12041642/1/EquationTale)  
tumblr: [equationtale.tumblr.com/](https://equationtale.tumblr.com/)

# Fableturn

        The character roles are shifted around, but the relationships and personalities remain the same. Some of the shifts include Toriel takes Papyrus's role, Sans takes Alphys's role, Papyrus takes Undyne's role, Mad Dummy takes Mettaton's role, and Asriel takes Frisk's role. Themes/seasons from the places are shifted as well: Ruins is summer, Snowdin is fall, Waterfall is Winter and Hotland is spring.

DeviantART:   
tumblr: [fableturn.tumblr.com/](http://fableturn.tumblr.com/)

# Inverted Fates

        Asriel succeeded in resetting the timeline, but something went wrong. He's reverted to Flowey without any of the souls in a timeline he can no longer predict. Swaps mimic those of Underswap (Toriel and Asgore, Sans and Papyrus, Alphys and Undyne, etc.), but personalities remain the same, which leads the characters down different paths of life.  
  
tumblr: [invertedfate.tumblr.com/](http://invertedfate.tumblr.com/)  
Comic: [invertedfate.tumblr.com/tagged…](http://invertedfate.tumblr.com/tagged/inverted-fate-comic/chrono/)  
Soundcloud: [soundcloud.com/megaflamehedge](https://soundcloud.com/megaflamehedge)

# Jumbletale

        The characters are swapped according to those who correspond with them best, such as Papyrus and Sans. However, unlike Underswap, personalities and clothing colour remain pretty much the same. Sans does become captain of the royal guard, and was trained by Gaster. Papyrus doesn't want to capture humans and instead protects Frisk from his paranoid brother. Sans, however, still likes puns, and Papyrus still says "NYEH HEH HEH!"

tumblr: [jumbletale.tumblr.com/](http://jumbletale.tumblr.com/)

# Lateshift

        Characters are shifted with those they have nothing in common with. Sans takes the role of Flowey who takes the role of Alphys who takes the role of Papyrus, etc.

By the same person as Cubetale, Alternate Universe Police, and Geometrytale.

DeviantART:   
Outline: [[Undertale AU] Lateshift](https://tengames.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-AU-Lateshift-613549310?ga_submit_new=10%253A1465186717)  
Story Beginning: [[Undertale AU] Lateshift Page 1](https://tengames.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-AU-Lateshift-Page-1-613569566)

# Messtale

        All of the characters are shifted. Mettaton takes Undyne's place, who in turn takes Sans's place.

DeviantART:   
Ask: [blueskelecat.deviantart.com/ga…](https://blueskelecat.deviantart.com/gallery/59975807/Ask-Mess-and-Glitch?offset=0)

# Mirrors Change

        Main characters are replaced with the more memorable side-characters, and vice versa.

DeviantART:   
Gallery: [kokiriboy102.deviantart.com/ga…](https://kokiriboy102.deviantart.com/gallery/59935595/Mirrors-Change)  
Outline: [Mirrors Change](https://kokiriboy102.deviantart.com/art/Mirrors-Change-626536983)

# Modtale

        All the character roles are shifted at random. Species are changed as well in some cases. Sans is Mettaton, who is Mad Dummy, who is Alphys, who is Muffet, and so on.

DeviantART:   
Reddit: [www.reddit.com/r/Modtale/](https://www.reddit.com/r/Modtale/)  
tumblr: [ut-modtale.tumblr.com/](http://ut-modtale.tumblr.com/)

# Storyshift

        Character are shifted in pairs. Asriel and Chara take the place of Papyrus and Sans, who take the place of Toriel and Asgore, who take the place of Undyne and Alphs, ect.

tumblr: [ut-storyshift.tumblr.com/](http://ut-storyshift.tumblr.com/)

A Disbelief Asriel story has been made, this AU's version of Disbelief Papyrus: [[Undertale AU] Disbelief Asriel](https://tengames.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-AU-Disbelief-Asriel-612568453?ga_submit_new=10%253A1464792806)

The story is by the same person who created Cubetale, Lateshift, and Geometrytale, TenGames

# Storyspin

        The same shifts as Storyshift, only reversed. Toriel and Asgore replace Papyrus and Sans, who replace Asriel and Chara, etc.

tumblr: [ut-storyspin.tumblr.com/](http://ut-storyspin.tumblr.com/)

# SuperSwapTale

        Characters are swapped with each other individually. Some of the swaps include Sans and Alphys, Napstablook and Toriel, Undyne and Asriel, and Greater Dog and Asgore. Personalities remain the same, however. Places are also swapped, such as the Ruins and True Lab, which are now called Spookyvill and Ruined Lab.

By the same person as Undertale: Save and Universe Change.

DeviantART: [](https://undertalepigman.deviantart.com/)  
Characters: [Undertale au SuperSwapTale](https://undertalepigman.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-au-SuperSwapTale-637674440)

# SuperSwitch

        Characters are switched around at random. Some of the replacements include Temmie as Sans, Bob as Papyrus, and Monster Kid as Frisk and Chara. One character named Soup has been added as well, she's a 'Poxy'.

DeviantART:   
Gallery: [superjordanblast.deviantart.co…](https://superjordanblast.deviantart.com/gallery/61391326/SuperSwitch)

# Swapdertale

        Asgore replaces Sans, Toriel replaces Frisk, Frisk replaces Papyrus, Nabstablook replaces Flowey, etc. Some species have changed to fit their roles, such as Nabstablook being a flower and Temmie being a ghost. Designs have been changed and personalities as well, mixing the personalities of a character and the one they replace, in a way.

DeviantART Gallery: [animatronicmaywolf.deviantart.…](https://animatronicmaywolf.deviantart.com/gallery/59052691/Swapdertale)  
Outline: [Switching Roles...](https://animatronicmaywolf.deviantart.com/art/Switching-Roles-611956436)  
Ask (tumblr): [ask-swapdertale.tumblr.com/](http://ask-swapdertale.tumblr.com/)

# Swapspin

        The same shifts as Storyspin, but swapped. Toriel and Asgore are Sans and Papyrus, who are Asriel and Chara, etc.

DeviantART:   
Gallery: [yoannjustice.deviantart.com/ga…](https://yoannjustice.deviantart.com/gallery/61270392/SwapSpin)  
tumblr: [yoannjustice.tumblr.com/](https://yoannjustice.tumblr.com/)

# Switchedtale

        Characters are shifted individually. Chara replaces Undyne, who replaces Asgore, who replaces Napstablook, etc. There are a couple swaps as well: Temmie with Mad Dummy and Annoying Dog with Ruins Dummy.

DeviantART:   
Outline: [pastebin.com/J6j6acjN](http://pastebin.com/J6j6acjN)

# Twirling Incidentally

        When Frisk climbed Mt. Ebott, they brought their sister, called “Classified”, with them. Characters are shifted in pairs, two pairs shifting together. For example, Alphys is Sans, who is Undyne, who is Papyrus, who is Alphys. There are a few swaps as well, such as Temmie and Toby.

By the same person as TurnedSwivel.

DeviantART: [](https://thetrueryan.deviantart.com/)

# Tale Mix

        Characters are swapped around, as well as areas of the map. Asriel and Toriel are swapped. The Ruins are now themed like Waterfall.

tumblr: [ut-talemix.tumblr.com/](http://ut-talemix.tumblr.com/)

# Tale's End

        Characters roles, placements, and personalities are moved around a lot. Flowey was created with the dust of Papyrus instead of Asriel, but is still the first one you meet. Sans takes Toriel's role, living in the ruins with his revived brother. Places have changed too, with the Ruins being red instead of purple, and filled with trash.

Reddit: [www.reddit.com/user/friskyBris…](https://www.reddit.com/user/friskyBrisky)  
Comic beginning: [www.reddit.com/r/Undertale/com…](https://www.reddit.com/r/Undertale/comments/4lcafb/tales_end_the_beginning_of_the_tale/)

# Taleshift

        Characters are shifted in pairs, except for a few. Most shifts are reversed Storyshifts. Toriel and Asgore are Sans and Papyrus, who are Chara and Asriel, who are Undyne and Alphys, etc. However, Muffet is Mettaton. Not all shifts have been revealed.

tumblr: [taleshift.tumblr.com/](http://taleshift.tumblr.com/)

# Taletwist

        The characters are shifted mostly in pairs, the exception being Papyrus replaces Chara and Sans replaces Mettaton. Chara and Asriel replace Undyne and Alphys, who replace Papyrus and Sans.

tumblr: [ut-taletwist.tumblr.com/](http://ut-taletwist.tumblr.com/)

# Underbroken

        A boy named Isaac, after living a horrible life, goes to the top of Mount Ebott to jump down a deep hole he found. His brother, Mathew, followed him fearing the worst, and when he seen Isaac jumping, he jumped as well. Isaac became Napstablook and Mathew became Mettaton. They became happy with their life in the Underground and decided to stay. They replace the humans. Alphys and Undyne are the queens, but Undyne ran off to live in the Ruins. Papyrus runs Grillby's, now called Bone Appetite, a name Sans came up with. Toriel replaces Muffet, cooking pie for all the underground. The rest of the switches can be found on the outline.

By the same person as UNDERHOPE and Simulatale.

DeviantART:   
tumblr: [underbroken-dy.tumblr.com/](http://underbroken-dy.tumblr.com/)  
Outline: [underbroken-dy.tumblr.com/post…](http://underbroken-dy.tumblr.com/post/150856044109/roles)

# Underchanged

        Characters are swapped. Some of the swaps include Gaster with Alphys, Papyrus with Undyne, Royal Guards 1 and 2 with Napstablook and Mad Dummy, and Asriel with Mettaton.

DeviantART: [](https://fullyaced.deviantart.com/)  
tumblr: [underchanged.tumblr.com/](http://underchanged.tumblr.com/)  
Outline: [underchanged.tumblr.com/swaps](http://underchanged.tumblr.com/swaps)

# Underscramble

        Characters are shifted in small circles, except Sans and Alphys who are swapped, and Frisk who remains the same. For example, Undyne replaces Toriel, who replaces Napstablook, who replaces Undyne. Some personality traits remain, while others are swapped out for those of the character they replaced.

tumblr: [arcadeology.tumblr.com/](http://arcadeology.tumblr.com/)  
Tagged: [arcadeology.tumblr.com/tagged/…](http://arcadeology.tumblr.com/tagged/Underscramble)

# Underswap

      Some quirks tend to stick in places, or are modified. Character roles are swapped with those who correspond best with each other. Some examples are Asgore and Toriel, Napstablook and Mettaton, Grillby and Muffet, Burgerpants and Nice Cream Rabbit, and Flowey and Temmie.  
  
The official blog for this AU has been taken down. The creator can be found here ([popcornpr1nce.tumblr.com/](http://popcornpr1nce.tumblr.com/)), but has requested people not to ask about Underswap.  
  
Ask (Papyrus): [askunderswappaps.tumblr.com/](http://askunderswappaps.tumblr.com/)  
Gamejolt: [gamejolt.com/games/undertale-u…](http://gamejolt.com/games/undertale-underswap/160094)

# Underswitched (2)

        Characters are swapped in pairs. Toriel and Asgore are swapped with Mettaton and Napstablook, Sans and Papyrus are swapped with Alphys and Undyne, and so on.

By the same person as Coldtale.

DeviantART:   
Outline: [Underswitched AU](https://c4mll0.deviantart.com/art/Underswitched-AU-604194737)

# Undertrade

        Characters have swapped places, as well as parts of their personalities, but not completely. Muffet is swapped with Sans, and still makes tea, but also loves puns. Sans has small living bones that help him out, but he still likes ketchup. Another trade would be Undyne and Papyrus, so that Muffet's younger sister is Undyne.

tumblr: [undertradeblog.tumblr.com/](http://undertradeblog.tumblr.com/)

# UnderToggle

Many years after the Humans have been wiped off the face of the Earth, Papyrus still hunts for signs of their existence. In his travels, he finds the story he was told may have been fed to him. Under the rule of a king without mercy, the truth behind the human extinction is lost in the shadows. The honest tale is only spoken in hushed tones behind royal doors, between the king and a quiet skeleton. Neither man, nor monster.

tumblr: [undertoggle.tumblr.com/](undertoggle.tumblr.com)

# Undertwist

        The eight main monster characters have been swapped, such as Toriel and Undyne, Alphys and Sans, Mettaton and Papyrus, etc. The story is slightly different as well.

DeviantART:   
Outline: [Undertale AU](https://firewolfgoddess.deviantart.com/journal/Undertale-AU-648314637)

# Universe Change

        Frisk finds part of Gaster's DETERMINATION, and when they reset, the timeline changes. After three resets, the whole universe has changed, swapping characters in pairs while retaining personalities. Each of the swaps are caused by events in the story. Some of the swaps include Chara and Asriel with Toriel and Asgore, River Person and Gaster with Napstablook and Mettaton, and Undyne and Alphys with Sans and Papyrus.

By the same person as SuperSwapTale and Undertale: Save.

DeviantART:   
Swaps outline: [Universe Change Muffet](http://fav.me/dapkoa7)  
Story outline: [Universe Change Swap 1 Explenation](https://undertalepigman.deviantart.com/journal/Universe-Change-Swap-1-Explenation-648383552)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you have or know of an AU that would fit in this category, feel free to throw me the links in the comments section below! If you can throw in a brief description of the AU so I know it fits, that'd be great too, but you don't have to do that if you can't find one.


	7. Special Event AU's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything in the timeline/universe would have been the same to canon Undertale if it were not for a specific event that changed the direction of the story within or after the reset-able timeline. This means after Frisk falls down. The change affects most or all characters.

# AbandonedAU

        Sans, feeling unable to take care of young Papyrus, abandons him in hope of Paps being taken in by some other monster family. Sadly, this does not happen, and years later Sans sees Paps looking around for food. Paps doesn't remember Sans, bust Sans leaves food and supplies out for Papyrus.

By the same person as Underborn.

DevinatART: [](https://miiv12.deviantart.com/)

Outline: [AbandonedAU](https://miiv12.deviantart.com/art/AbandonedAU-586039800)

# Aftertale

       Chara is in control of Frisk, and Sans has begun a huge turn in the timeline, killing Chara long before they gets to kill many other people. A Sans from another timeline had gained enough determination to hijack the resets, though he has become stuck in the void with Frisk. His SOUL was split, and the Sans still within the Underground holds most of it, while in the void, Geno (as he calls himself) only has a small sliver left.

By the same person who made Christmas Party, Underfresh, Spectretale, and Errortale.

DeviantART: [](https://thecrayonqueen.deviantart.com/)  
tumblr/comic: [loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/ATfa…](http://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/ATfancomic)  
Comic Dub: [[link]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y67iOPdnn8Y)

# Amalgamate!Asriel

        At the end of the pacifist route, Frisk decided to get Alphys. Asriel was injected with DETERMINATION and melted into the flowers above Chara's grave. He mutated into a plant/goat amalgamate with the ability to speak to Chara.

tumblr: [asktheamalgamategoat.tumblr.co…](http://asktheamalgamategoat.tumblr.com/)  
Comic beginning: [possesedtrash.tumblr.com/post/…](http://possesedtrash.tumblr.com/post/148210755916/look-at-the-thing-we-did-it-vanessashade)

# Amnesiatale

        Sans can only remember Frisk, who soon disappears after they all get out of the Underground. Sans searches aimlessly for them.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://trollfacea1.deviantart.com/)  
Story (Wattpad): [www.wattpad.com/256339881-my-n…](https://www.wattpad.com/256339881-my-new-art-gallery-amnesia-tale)

# Anomolytale

        All the possible Game Over timelines are merged together, resulting in everyone having absorbed Frisk's SOUL. The main character is not Frisk, but someone they knew on the surface who fell into the Underground while searching for them.  
  
YouTube: [www.youtube.com/channel/UC9XGZ…](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9XGZHM-xVFhmaOp78VVCbA)  
Outline: [[link]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Xomi51_VHw)

# Astraltale

        Instead of being banished Underground, the monsters end up in a spiritual plane, and need to collect souls to return to the physical world or perish forever.

By the same person as Underwolves.

DeviantART: [](https://schwiftyburito.deviantart.com/)

Gallery: [determinedburito.deviantart.co…](https://determinedburito.deviantart.com/gallery/58106904/AstralTale)

# Blendtale

        Frisk resets to see what would happen if they absorbed a monster's SOUL through the idea presented by the wall carvings: forcefully taking it from a living monster. They take one from the first monster with a SOUL that fights them. After the first SOUL, they decide they should take the rest of the SOULs in the Underground, eventually becoming a god.

DeviantART: [](https://tallowwood.deviantart.com/)  
Comic beginning: [Blendtale au Prologue](https://tallowwood.deviantart.com/art/Blendtale-au-Prologue-645780221)  
Comic: [tallowwood.deviantart.com/gall…](https://tallowwood.deviantart.com/gallery/61018926/Blendtale-au-comic)  
Gallery: [tallowwood.deviantart.com/gall…](https://tallowwood.deviantart.com/gallery/61018904/Blendtale-au-stuff)  
Outline: [My AU](https://tallowwood.deviantart.com/art/My-AU-644656664)

# Burstale

        After 98 resets, and 98 genocide runs, Chara finds Sans has suddenly become a lot faster and a lot more powerful. She still pulls through, and moves on to her 99th, where she encounters Gaster. Chara and Frisk are female in this AU.

tumblr: [amachi-blaze.tumblr.com/](https://amachi-blaze.tumblr.com/)  
Comic Beginning: [amachi-blaze.tumblr.com/post/1…](https://amachi-blaze.tumblr.com/post/146496947698/ch1-01-09-next-here-we-are-the-first-part)

# Choice

        Two timelines slowly become one. Frisk is male in this AU, and Chara is female.

DeviantART: [](https://aguardianofdreams.deviantart.com/)

Story Beginning: [Undertale: Choice](https://aguardianofdreams.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Choice-594721187)

# Chronotale

        Frisk can't stop resetting, believing the end of the timeline is the end of their existence due to Chara's lies. Eventually, Sans gets fed up, and soon after they end up in a timeline where Chara and Frisk live as siblings but Asriel is still a flower. Chara tried to keep Frisk from ending the time loop at all costs.

tumblr: [lunaartgallery.tumblr.com/](http://lunaartgallery.tumblr.com/)

Comic dub: [[link]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=erqckX2maBs)

# Clocktale

        After a neutral run, Gaster returns and builds a clock tower. He later commits suicide and gains the power to go through both universes and time. In present time, the clock tower falls down and some of the monsters change into DT-styled monsters, including some of the main cast. Not all monsters are affected, however. While this is happening, a 9th human falls down.

YouTube: [www.youtube.com/user/bethraamo…](https://www.youtube.com/user/bethraamos/featured)  
Gamejolt: [gamejolt.com/games/clocktale/1…](http://gamejolt.com/games/clocktale/188789)

# Combined Hopes and Dreams

        Through the combined hopes and dreams of both monsters and humans, a new timeline is created and the old ones erased. This new timeline is peaceful, and nothing bad happens.  
  
By the same person as Lost Vessel and The Demon and the Angel.  
  
Fanfiction.net: [m.fanfiction.net/s/12023272/1/…](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/12023272/1/Combinded-Hopes-and-Dreams)

# Corruptionfile.UT

       A file meant to be viewed with alternate reality devices, but instead is a file that the player cannot escape if started. The game's code was tampered with, and most of the characters know this due to glitched appearances and world. Your backstory changes as the programmers try to free you.  
  
By the same person as Canadtale.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://ricepoison.deviantart.com/)  
Gallery: [ricepoison.deviantart.com/gall…](https://ricepoison.deviantart.com/gallery/58410944/CorruptionFile-UT)  
Outline: [[CorruptionFile.UT] - AU Info](https://ricepoison.deviantart.com/art/CorruptionFile-UT-AU-Info-590290994)

# Cursedtale

        All the major genocide bosses are revived in a post-genocide true-pacifist ending, with Frisk (Chara possessed) wrecking the world. People have a reddish glow, as well as the injuries that caused them to die in the genocide route. Frisk is male in this AU.

DeviantART: [](https://theiceblade45.deviantart.com/)  
Outline: [CursedTale sans (AU)](https://theiceblade45.deviantart.com/art/CursedTale-sans-AU-594708425)

# Dustjar

        After the pacifist route, Sans begins to become steadily weaker. One night, when he's heading up a hill to stargaze with his brother, he falls down, turning to dust at the top of the hill. Papyrus does not take the death well at all, and constantly carries Sans's dust around in a glass jar with him.  
  
By the same person as Handplates and Sixbones.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://zarla.deviantart.com/)  
Story Beginning: [It's always too soon](https://zarla.deviantart.com/art/It-s-always-too-soon-596700826)

# Echotale

        A story starring Frisk and Gaster fused with Sans. An anomoly (known as the SHIFT) screwed up the timeline. Every time and place are overlapped and sewn together with a sort of backwards-logic. Snow is hot, lava is cold, and the CORE that G and Frisk are trying to reach is in constant motion.

This AU was inspired by Underpatch.

tumblr: [yoralim.tumblr.com/tagged/echo…](http://yoralim.tumblr.com/tagged/echotale-au)

# Fallentale

        An AU with a do-it-yourself addition to it! Frisk has done everything they could and achieved the True Pacifist ending, but before they can watch the sunset, Frisk grows ill as an effect of all the resets they made. The monsters move back underground, not wanting to be on the surface without their newest friend. Frisk dies, and many years later, a new human appears. Their goal, much like Frisk's was, is to make everyone happy again.

DeviantART: [](https://meiko-vocaloid-red.deviantart.com/)

Outline: [Undertale AU: Fallentale](http://fav.me/d9oouhg)

Original Author's Story Beginning: [Fallentale: An Angel Falls. A New One Rises.](https://www.deviantart.com/deviation/585886421)

# File-1

       Sans asks Toby for a timeline without a player, and his wish is granted. However, he has memories from every AU made, every timeline, and a journal filled with entries to go with it.  
  
comic/ask: [file-1.tumblr.com/post/1342973…](http://file-1.tumblr.com/post/134297310055/entry-0001-firstnextnow)

# File Loaded

        At the end of the genocide route, Chara is about to kill Flowey. They raise their arm to deliver the final blow, but stop for some reason.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://keldeopony167.deviantart.com/)  
Comic Beginning: [File Loaded. Page 1](https://keldeopony167.deviantart.com/art/File-Loaded-Page-1-607877776?ga_submit_new=10%253A1462748544)

# Foundlingtale

       Chara and Asriel grow beyond the age of childhood and have a child together from their souls. This child is Frisk. Chara fears that the child will be too human, and will be a threat to the monsters living in the Underground. The anxiety builds until she kills herself. Asriel brings Frisk to the surface, then goes back to the underground to commit suicide over his wife's grave, unable to go on without her. Frisk eventually falls down the hole, having been alienated from humanity because of growing horns and searching for a place of peace.  
  
tumblr: [foundlingtale.tumblr.com/](http://foundlingtale.tumblr.com/)

# Fusiontale

        Sans gives Flowey his SOUL, and they fuse into Sunny at the end of a genocide route to reset the timeline. However, because of this, all the other characters also become fused with each other. Alphys and Mettaton, Chara and Frisk, Undyne and Papyrus, and so on and so forth.

DeviantART: [](https://lappystel.deviantart.com/)

Outline: [Fusiontale AU](https://nomidot.deviantart.com/art/Fusiontale-AU-578863486)

Sneered the Colour Blue Beginning: [UT-Sneered the color blue Page 1](https://nomidot.deviantart.com/art/UT-Sneered-the-color-blue-Page-1-571736276)

# Futuretale (1)

        The eighth human doesn't fall down until much later. Nuclear war happened on the surface and that affected the Underground as well. Some characters are actually sons and daughters or grandchildren of the originals. Keep in mind that the parents of characters are how they would have paired up if Frisk wasn't there, so Alphys never went on a date with Undyne.

tumblr: [futuretaleau.tumblr.com/](http://futuretaleau.tumblr.com/)

# Glitchtale

        During a genocide run, Frisk break free from Chara's influence and gives Sans their SOUL so he can destroy Chara. However, because of this, a small glitch appears in the timeline, which just gets worse and worse.  
  
YouTube: [www.youtube.com/channel/UCzFUs…](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCzFUs-fmDxTSIoaWYeFFyOA)  
Story Beginning: [[link]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BCzDrlnOYY0)

# Insomnia

        Sans starts having nightmares about what appears to be his past, but he doesn't remember any of it, and it begins to affect his life when he's awake.  
  
tumblr: [wilyart.tumblr.com/](http://wilyart.tumblr.com/)  
Story Beginning: [wilyart.tumblr.com/post/134693…](http://wilyart.tumblr.com/post/134693387408/insomnia-pg12-next-confused-yet-hopefully)

# King Papyrus

       This takes place after the neutral run that leaves Papyrus king: when you kill everyone but Papyrus. It follows his struggles and choices as the new king of the Underground.  
  
By the same person who made UTmob.  
  
tumblr: [nyublackneko.tumblr.com/tagged…](http://nyublackneko.tumblr.com/tagged/king-papyrus)

# LASTtale

        After doing too many resets, Gaster destroys Frisk's reset button. Now Frisk has to do a flawless run or die. Monsters have become depressed and fearful. Flowey is afraid of everyone, Papyrus doesn't have any reason to live, Sans is in the Royale Guard, etc. Asgore has "memories" from previous runs, and has seen hallucinations of a "black angel". Due to this, he decides all humans who fall down should be killed on sight, and their SOULs absorbed as soon as possible. Frisk tries to fix her mistakes. Frisk is female in this AU.  
  
Fanfiction.net (French): [www.fanfiction.net/s/11959790/…](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11959790/1/LASTale)  
tumblr (English): [junkai-akatsuki-powa.tumblr.co…](http://junkai-akatsuki-powa.tumblr.com/)

# Lonelytale

        During Sans's battle in a genocide run, Frisk spares Sans. Sans kills and tells them that if they really are his friend, they won't come back, so they don't. Sans goes to tell Asgore that the human is dead and finds out that Flowey was planning to steal the human SOULs previously collected. Sans takes the SOULs to The Lab to secure them, but an accident happens in the process.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://ezznarr.deviantart.com/)  
Story beginning: [Lonelytale: Chapter 1](https://ezznarr.deviantart.com/journal/Lonelytale-Chapter-1-653253186)  
Facebook: [www.facebook.com/LonelytaleOff…](https://www.facebook.com/LonelytaleOffical/)

# Megatale

        After freeing the monsters and returning to the surface, some human bandits attack Frisk for bringing the monsters back and making it so hard for them to steal things. The monsters protect Frisk however they can.  
  
This AU is in both Portuguese and English.  
  
YouTube: [www.youtube.com/channel/UC9ATy…](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9ATyzYGVcZkV41mbS7ZsWw)  
Story beginning: [[link]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITYEbo_lLvc)

# Nexttale

        A little boy named Blair falls down into the underground after a pacific route. Most of the monsters are gone except Flowey, who had stayed behind. Most of the characters are OCs made for the AU, though the main cast from Undertale do show up.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://niutellat.deviantart.com/)  
Gallery: [niutellat.deviantart.com/galle…](https://niutellat.deviantart.com/gallery/58189567/NextTale-AU)

# Nexustale

        After Chara destroys the timeline Sans was bound to, he is forced into a new world where monsters have been extinct for a long time. On top of that, his brother is human in this world. He is taken in by scientists to be researched, being the only monster that exists in this time line.  
  
Archive of our Own: [archiveofourown.org/works/6255…](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255382)

# Notale

        The monsters learn the truth to their reality,and it being rewritten over and over by AUs. They come to the decision that their story will no longer be rewritten. It's the monsters versus Frisk, whether through battle or negotiation. Either way, the monsters want no new tales to be made from them anymore, or the humans won't have any tale to tell at all.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://jtgp-chromrea.deviantart.com/)  
Outline: [NoTale - The Final Undertale AU](https://jtgp-chromrea.deviantart.com/art/NoTale-The-Final-Undertale-AU-629714763)

# Omega!sans/The Thought

        Sans kills Frisk and takes their SOUL at the beginning of the timeline, and when Asgore refuses to fuse with the other six to free them, he does so himself.

Comic Beginning: [tratserenoyreve.tumblr.com/pos…](http://tratserenoyreve.tumblr.com/post/135227136600/i-had-a-thought-the-thought-continues-here)

Comic Main Page: [tratserenoyreve.tumblr.com/myc…](http://tratserenoyreve.tumblr.com/mycomics)

# Once Again

        After tons of genocide runs, Chara has memorized all of everyone's attacks. They are in control of Frisk's SOUL, due to them having given it up to bring everyone back. Sans decides to take a new approach, to try to stop Chara: he jumps in the way of their knife as they go for the final blow in Papyrus's fight.

tumblr: [mikoto-tsuki.tumblr.com/](http://mikoto-tsuki.tumblr.com/)  
Comic chrono: [mikoto-tsuki.tumblr.com/tagged…](http://mikoto-tsuki.tumblr.com/tagged/Once+again+comic/chrono)  
Outline: [mikoto-tsuki.tumblr.com/OnceAg…](http://mikoto-tsuki.tumblr.com/OnceAgain)

# Overwar

        Undyne captures Frisk and executes them. The barrier is destroyed, and the monsters declare war on the humans once surfacing. Sans begins to hunt down Undyne, since Undyne killed the child he promised to protect. Flowey feels like she 'stole his kill', and he stole a human SOUL to turn into an adult Asriel. Asriel flees to mainland Europe (As all of UK is at war with the underground) and starts a resistance of monsters to combat Asgore.

By the same person as Foundationtale and A Child and a God

DeviantART: [](https://vulpesprime.deviantart.com/)  
Outline: [OverWar, an Undertale AU.](https://vulpesprime.deviantart.com/journal/OverWar-an-Undertale-AU-605822922)

# Rebirthtale

        After one of resets, on the end of a True Pacifist route, the timeline appears to be broken and becomes glitchy. Another child fell to the Underground, just before monsters moved to the surface. Frisk can still control time, but fears the timeline may become more corrupt if they do.

DeviantART: [](https://niuniunuko.deviantart.com/)  
Gallery: [niuniunuko.deviantart.com/gall…](https://niuniunuko.deviantart.com/gallery/61258396/RebirthTale)

# Ruins!AU

        The war between monsters is still going on, and one day a mother and her child fall into the monster's safe heaven: the Underground. The mother sadly dies, but the child is raised by Toriel as another monster, instead of a human. They do not know they are human. When Frisk needs to leave the ruins with Toriel, Tori has them wear a scarf and cape to hide their identity.

DeviantART: [](https://instantpuppypaper.deviantart.com/)

Outline: [Another AU](https://instantpuppypaper.deviantart.com/art/Another-AU-579244689)  
Gallery: [instantpuppypaper.deviantart.c…](https://instantpuppypaper.deviantart.com/gallery/57202893/Ruins-Au)

# Sadtale

        At the end of a genocide route, after hitting Sans, Frisk gives him an offer to reset with them and kill everyone together.

tumblr: [rahafwabas.tumblr.com/](http://rahafwabas.tumblr.com/)  
Comic beginning: [rahafwabas.tumblr.com/post/137…](http://rahafwabas.tumblr.com/post/137613280985/something-new-what-happens-if-i-said-yes)

# Sametale

        After a pacifist route, Frisk finds out about Gaster. She heads back to the Underground to find him, though she doesn't reset to get there. She attempts to use math to calculate a safe way to bring him back. Frisk has also been taught magic, though since she is new to it, she tires easily from using it. Frisk is 16+ years old and female.

DeviantART: [](https://doodlesocks.deviantart.com/)  
Outline: [Sametale AU info](https://doodlesocks.deviantart.com/journal/Sametale-AU-info-633338688)  
Comic beginning: [Sametale page 1](https://doodlesocks.deviantart.com/art/Sametale-page-1-633642852)  
Gallery: [doodlesocks.deviantart.com/gal…](https://doodlesocks.deviantart.com/gallery/60207838/SameTale-Stuff)

# Securitale

        Follows Frisk and the skelebros after the pacifist ending where Frisk both stays with their new family and becomes the ambassador for the monsters. Frisk is female in this AU, and this is a Frisk x sans AU.

DeviantART: [](https://tekitourabbit.deviantart.com/)  
Outline: [SecuriTale AU](https://tekitourabbit.deviantart.com/journal/SecuriTale-AU-586755736)

# Sondertale

        At the end of a Genocide route, Frisk spares Sans, and after Sans kills them, they don't reset. Instead, their SOUL appears and reveals Chara threatening Frisk with a knife. After a bit of discussion, Sans becomes able to reset through Frisk's SOUL, and does exactly that. He becomes fused with Frisk, controlling their body with them as his new SOUL.

tumblr: [sondertale-comic.tumblr.com/](http://sondertale-comic.tumblr.com/)  
Comic beginning: [sondertale-comic.tumblr.com/po…](http://sondertale-comic.tumblr.com/post/141818178301/sondertale-prologue-part-1-welcome-to-the)

# SORRYtale

        Frisk lost determination in the midst of their first neutral run. They stay in Snowdin with Sans and Papyrus and end up finding a way to save Asriel and Chara. Toriel moves into Snowdin and opens the first actual school. Relationships begin, families are born, and 20 years later, another human falls into the Underground. The ruins are now heavily populated compared to when Frisk first showed up, and instead of being greeted by a talking flower, they are greeted by a strange voice.

DeviantART: [](https://ressurectednightmare.deviantart.com/)  
Comic beginning: [SORRYTALE - Page 1](https://ressurectednightmare.deviantart.com/art/SORRYTALE-Page-1-629558825)

# Swaptale

       Frisk from a pacifist route and Chara from a genocide route get swapped at the end of their timelines; just as Chara is about to fight sans, and just as Frisk is about to spare Flowey.  
  
Comic beginning: [scotchtapeofficial.tumblr.com/…](http://scotchtapeofficial.tumblr.com/post/131874162832/i-have-a-bad-idea-for-a-comic-next)  
Comic dub: [[link]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kiq9ZxB2iLg)  
tumblr: [scotchtapeofficial.tumblr.com/…](http://scotchtapeofficial.tumblr.com/tagged/swaptale)

# The True Hero

        Frisk has done many genocide runs, and the monsters remember each one more clearly than the last. Eventually, Frisk exits the ruins to find all the boss monsters gone and all the minor monsters hiding. They still find some, and even Papyrus and Alphys, and begin grinding until they reach level 15. In the judgement hall, they are greeted by Undyne, who is later joined by Sans and Mettaton NEO.

DeviantART: [](https://sanicthemlg.deviantart.com/)  
Outline: [The True Hero](https://sanicthemlg.deviantart.com/art/The-True-Hero-635457270)

# Threetale

        After Frisk resets again and again, trying to save Asriel as Sans tells them to stop and accept they can't, Frisk finally agrees to stop. However, as this happens, the timeline resets yet again. Someone else had fallen down into the underground. Someone with more DETERMINATION, and someone Frisk used to know.

DeviantART: [](https://naarakuu.deviantart.com/)  
Story beginning: [ThreeTale ( Chapter 0 )](https://naarakuu.deviantart.com/art/ThreeTale-Chapter-0-619536906)

# Underglitch (2)

        Sans, in a Genocide run, sacrificed himself to save Papyrus when the human was about to kill him. The code didn't know what to do about this, and threw Sans into the void.

DeviantART: [](https://dimonds456.deviantart.com/)  
Story beginning: [Underglitch- Chapter 1](https://dimonds456.deviantart.com/art/Underglitch-Chapter-1-640701626)  
Gallery: [dimonds456.deviantart.com/gall…](https://dimonds456.deviantart.com/gallery/61440734/Underglitch-Stuff)

# Underlevel

        After a pacifist route, Gaster appears in Frisk's dreams, telling them they need to go save the fallen child. Since Frisk has not done a genocide route, they don't know much about the fallen child, just that they were loved. Gaster promises that if they go back, he'll help Frisk save Asriel. Frisk agrees, and is transported to another timeline. One filled with dust.

DeviantART: [](https://nightsilverchelly.deviantart.com/)

Outline: [Undertale AU - Underlevel](https://nightsilverchelly.deviantart.com/journal/Undertale-AU-Underlevel-593687481)

# Undermess

        Frisk lives with their family on the surface, with no more resets, when someone shows up at their door. Nobody knows him, but Papyrus and sans are trying to hide something.

Story Beginning: [www.wattpad.com/story/64182827…](https://www.wattpad.com/story/64182827-undermess-au)

# Under_MyShelter

        After a genocide route, Frisk decides to True Reset with the help of Chara. Something becomes corrupt, however, and she ends up in a different timeline. Her memories begin to rush back to her, including her murders. Frisk is female.

By the same person as MartialTale and Copy_Tale_.

DeviantART: [](https://jellijellatin.deviantart.com/)  
Outline: [Under_MyShelter (Undertale AU)](https://jellijellatin.deviantart.com/journal/Under-MyShelter-Undertale-AU-650026742)

# Underplead

        During a reset, glitches cause many things to malfunction, including character disappearances. Chaos ensues.

tumblr: [talesketchers.tumblr.com/under…](http://talesketchers.tumblr.com/underpleadcomic)

# Understanding

        In the first ending of the Pacifist run, Asgore dies, but Frisk isn't confronted by Photoshop Flowey. Characters react to Asgore's death, either believing Frisk that they didn't kill the king, or enraged by the fact that he's dead, such as in the case of Undyne.

DeviantART: [](https://wfengs.deviantart.com/)  
Comic beginning: [Understanding p1](https://wfengs.deviantart.com/art/Understanding-p1-587863679)  
Gallery: [wfengs.deviantart.com/gallery/…](https://wfengs.deviantart.com/gallery/57818170/Understanding)

# Understay

        Upon reaching the barrier, Frisk changes his mind, and decides to stay in the Underground. Frisk is male and an older kid (pre-teen/tween) in this AU.

DeviantART: [](https://phoenix-of-chaos.deviantart.com/)  
Wattpad: [www.wattpad.com/user/MadmanMar…](https://www.wattpad.com/user/MadmanMario)  
Story: [www.wattpad.com/308212813-unde…](https://www.wattpad.com/308212813-understay-an-undertale-fanfic-understay-i-the-king)

# Undertale: Chaos Edition

        Gaster interferes when Frisk is giving his SOUL to Chara at the end of a genocide run, causing the world to glitch when reset. Frisk and Chara fuse into one person who goes by the name "Anon". Frisk is male in this AU.

By the same person as Underslayer and DisplacedTale.

DeviantART: [](https://agentraven.deviantart.com/)  
Undertale Amino: [aminoapps.com/page/undertale/3…](http://aminoapps.com/page/undertale/3275581/agent-raven)  
Outline: [aminoapps.com/page/undertale/2…](http://aminoapps.com/page/undertale/2215180/undertale-chaos-edition-my-new-au)

# Undertime

        A reset in the genocide run goes wrong, and Sans absorbs Chara's SOUL. Frisk later finds a nervous Toriel who was horrified to see Chara!Sans. Chara!Sans also messed with Toriel, scaring her further. Papyrus and Undyne are part of the Royal Guard with the goal of stopping Chara!Sans. Papyrus doesn't want to fight him, but also wants to protect his friends.

DeviantART: [](https://bubblegumkittyartist.deviantart.com/)  
Outline: [Undertime Doodle](https://bubblegumkittyartist.deviantart.com/art/Undertime-Doodle-611837935)

# Zombietale

        After a safe pacifist route, a zombie virus broke out on the surface. Reanimated monsters only had certain parts reformed, and constantly dropped dust, while humans were reanimated more cleanly.

Story Beginning: [www.quotev.com/story/7477361/Z…](https://www.quotev.com/story/7477361/ZombieTale-UnderTale-AU/1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you have or know of an AU that would fit in this category, feel free to throw me the links in the comments section below! If you can throw in a brief description of the AU so I know it fits, that'd be great too, but you don't have to do that if you can't find one.


	8. Tweaked AU's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One or very few characters are changed within the story in some manner. They still live within the Underground.

# ArachnoTale

        Arachno!Sans is an abomination accidentally created by the royal scientist, W. D. Gaster, during a failed experiment. Sans genes have mutated with those of an arachnid. Arachno!Sans hunt other monsters for food. He was tied and locked up in the laboratory, but escaped several times, creating terror throughout the underground.

By the same person as EquilibriumTale and UnderHill.

DeviantART:   
Gallery: [melanistic-leopard.deviantart.…](https://melanistic-leopard.deviantart.com/gallery/60650732/ArachnoTale)  
Comic beginning: [ArachnoTale : Sans Mutation (1/2)](https://melanistic-leopard.deviantart.com/art/ArachnoTale-Sans-Mutation-1-2-641026594)

# Ashtale

        Chara has most of the power, able to reset, save, and load, and Flowey has their compassion (though not their body) back. Set in post-pacifist, the humans wage another war on the monsters. Many monsters died, and when Chara refused to reset, Flowey and Frisk joined their power to create another dimension, and a safe haven for monster survivors.

DeviantART: [](https://venomquill.deviantart.com/)

Outline: [Ashtale backstory](https://venomquill.deviantart.com/art/Ashtale-backstory-599748513?ga_submit_new=10%253A1459278357&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1)

# AurumTale

        Frisk's magic potential, that all humans contain, is somehow enabled after their first death. Alphys uses her brains to help find an explanation.

DeviantART:   
Archive of Our Own: [archiveofourown.org/users/Myst…](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticPeanutButter/pseuds/MysticPeanutButter)  
Story: [archiveofourown.org/users/Myst…](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticPeanutButter/works)

# Baby Bird

       An AU where Frisk is literally a fallen angel. Frisk fell down into the underground and broke their wing, and wishes to be able to fly again. Asriel and Chara are angels as well, Chara being the angel of death. Asriel became an angel when Frisk tore their soul in half to give him part of it.

tumblr: [histurytole.tumblr.com/](http://histurytole.tumblr.com/)

# Baby Blasters

       Sans and Papyrus have the ability to shift into a dog-like form with Gaster Blaster-like heads. They are both young in this AU, and are taken care of by Grillby.

Ask: [ask-babyblasters.tumblr.com/](http://ask-babyblasters.tumblr.com/)

# Blind Frisk

       As the title suggests, Frisk is blind within this AU. The monsters, however, do not recognize this, which causes some rather humorous moments... And some close calls.

(official) tumblr: [ennji-undertale.tumblr.com/UTB…](http://ennji-undertale.tumblr.com/UTBFAU)  
Ask: [blindfallenchild.tumblr.com/](http://blindfallenchild.tumblr.com/)

# Broalgamate

       Papyrus and sans have fused through determination. This AU is based off of Comic Papyrus created by moofrog and sushinfood. The two/one have their hands clasped together most of the time, and often have conflicted feelings about things like burgers and such.

tumblr/ask: [bromalgamate-au.tumblr.com/](http://bromalgamate-au.tumblr.com/)

# Chasriel

        Asriel has Chara's soul, and still lives in the underground. As an adult, he finds Frisk in the ruins and guides them through it instead of Toriel.

tumblr: [chasriel-au.tumblr.com/](http://chasriel-au.tumblr.com/)

# Comic Papyrus

       A determination fusion of the skelebros that has become stable, creating a new person altogether. It is part of the Broalgamate AU, the good ending of that situation. He refers to himself as 'us' or 'we', but insists he is one person at the same time.

tumblr (moofrog): [moofrog.tumblr.com/tagged/comi…](http://moofrog.tumblr.com/tagged/comic+papyrus)  
tumblr (sushinfood): [sushinfood.tumblr.com/tagged/c…](http://sushinfood.tumblr.com/tagged/comic+papyrus)

# Corrupt Beast Sans

       Sans has transformed into deformed creature with three eyes, fangs, long fingers/claws, spines, and spike on the back of his head, and a sort of werewolf-like posture. His soul and magic is a lime green, and he also has a patch of fur/a mane on his back as well as flesh in areas. He still has the same mind, though, and is still just as friendly.

DeviantART:    
tumblr: [corruptbeastsans.tumblr.com/](http://corruptbeastsans.tumblr.com/)

# Dreemurr Reborn

     Frisk gives their soul to Asriel at the end of pacifist, so he may come with the rest of them. Frisk must give up their body to do this, however. Now fused, they share a mind, and can communicate with their thoughts as well as shift control over/influence Asriel's action, though never forcefully.

tumblr: [dreemurr-reborn.tumblr.com/](http://dreemurr-reborn.tumblr.com/)  
Story archive: [dreemurr-reborn.tumblr.com/sto…](http://dreemurr-reborn.tumblr.com/storyarchive)  
Inspired Game: [gamejolt.com/games/overtale/10…](http://gamejolt.com/games/overtale/108207#close)

# Electrotale

        Cyns (Sans) is much more robotic, with a plug in his neck, a cyber eye currently connected to the internet, and a battery percentage display on his wrist. Due to these factors, he hates water. His eye can connect to any electronic device, and his wrist is very sensitive.

DeviantART:   
Gaster Blaster: [ElectroTale Gasterblaster ](https://frizzykitty.deviantart.com/art/ElectroTale-Gasterblaster-616030637?ga_submit_new=10%253A1466216170)  
YouTube: [www.youtube.com/channel/UCNkM4…](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCNkM4UHNSs0TZOR4Kc9d-bw)

# EmptyTale

        A human who's missing most of their memory makes their way through an empty and strangely familiar underground.

DeviantART:   
tumblr: [mischief-maniac-ut.tumblr.com/](https://mischief-maniac-ut.tumblr.com/)  
FAQ: [mischief-maniac-ut.tumblr.com/…](https://mischief-maniac-ut.tumblr.com/f.a.q)  
Comic: [mischief-maniac-ut.tumblr.com/…](https://mischief-maniac-ut.tumblr.com/comic)

# Fataltale

        Chara and Frisk are sisters that got pushed into a monster/human battle. After Chara lost her sight and Frisk lost her right eye, Frisk felt sorry for Chara and stopped using her left eye, meaning there are both more-or-less blind. After being bullied a lot, Chara went up to Mt. Ebott to jump in. Frisk had followed her, not knowing why Chara had gone there. Both of them ended up falling in together.

DeviantART:   
Outline/Submission: [An Undertale AU](https://childofthenight5228.deviantart.com/journal/An-Undertale-AU-650487955)  
Character reference: [Vis!Frisk and Vis!Chara](https://childofthenight5228.deviantart.com/art/Vis-Frisk-and-Vis-Chara-650469964?ga_submit_new=10%253A1481395926)

# Frisk's Anomalous Adventure

        Every Frisk who had fallen down has been possessed by Chara, except one. They have been nicknamed "The Anomaly". Chara, in an attempt to stop this Frisk and out of frustration of failure, has made the Underground go into a hard mode. She becomes the Mastermind behind the amplified strength of attacking monsters and the "death" of timeline cop, Sans, who was broken apart and scattered across all the different areas by Serif, a false Sans.

DeviantART:   
Outline (Scratch): [scratch.mit.edu/projects/11703…](https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/117039948/)

# GenerationTale

        A new threat has appeared in the underground. Frisk's pacifist ending was turned into a neutral ending and sans and Papyrus ended up in the void. The ninth child goes through with a neutral run as well, but absorbs a monster SOUL along the way, turning themselves into a monster of sorts. The tenth child has just fallen down, and the story followed their route through the underground.

This is a collab AU between [](https://dragon-arc.deviantart.com/), , and   
 and  also worked on Underscape.

Gallery (Shadzerois): [shadzerios.deviantart.com/gall…](https://shadzerios.deviantart.com/gallery/?catpath=%2F&q=generationtale)

# Goopytale

       Frisk has fused with Gaster, who has taken the form of a sort of mask Frisk wears most often on the side of their head. They fused when Frisk reached into the void to save him. This AU takes place after the pacifist route, when everyone has escaped.

tumblr: [goopytale-au.tumblr.com/](http://goopytale-au.tumblr.com/)  
Comic: [goopytale-au.tumblr.com/tagged…](http://goopytale-au.tumblr.com/tagged/GOOPYTALE/chrono/)

# Grouptale

        Instead of only Frisk falling into the underground, the 6 other children fall in with them! All 7 souls journey through the underground together, instead of at different times.

tumblr: [grouptale.tumblr.com/](http://grouptale.tumblr.com/)

# Guardtale

        When Chara corrupts the save at the end of a genocide route, Frisk appears near Sans just as he finds Papyrus's dust. Sans attacks, and Frisk wins, but due to new determination Sans doesn't die, just like Undyne. Instead, Frisk finds him in the throne room beside King Asgore, wearing a set of royal guard armor. After a second battle, in which Frisk tries to kill Sans again, Sans refuses to die, turning into Royal Guard Sans EX.

DeviantART: [](https://iamhellonearth.deviantart.com/)  
tumblr: [guardtale.tumblr.com/](http://guardtale.tumblr.com/)

# Half-Hearted Dreamers

       Frisk tears their soul in half, giving part of it to Asriel, at the end of pacifist. The magical feedback causes their soul to turn into two monster souls, and Frisk is transformed into a boss monster much like their new brother.  
  
Storyline/tumblr: [half-hearted-dreamers.tumblr.c…](http://half-hearted-dreamers.tumblr.com/tagged/storyline/chrono)

# Impaired

        Flowey damages Papyrus enough to cause him to go blind. Sans supports Papyrus as he gets used to his new disability, while also working with Alphys to help bring back his brother's sight. The story for this AU is audio based, though there are drawings for it.  
  
Reference: [Blind!Pappy AU](https://lynzeecillustration.deviantart.com/art/Blind-Pappy-AU-601793799)  
DeviantART:   
Story Beginning (YouTube): [[link]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0fQ2IUOqjn8)

# Innocent!Chara

        Chara has no dark intent, and lives a happy life until they died of old age. Since Asgore and Toriel never lost their son, Asriel, they were allowed to age as well, and died of old age too. Asriel is now the king of the Underground.

  
DeviantART:   
Outline: [Idea for a UT AU](https://fancyatrist.deviantart.com/journal/Idea-for-a-UT-AU-634574898)  
Asriel: [Innocent!Chara Asriel](https://fancyatrist.deviantart.com/art/Innocent-Chara-Asriel-634742222)

# Judgement Hall

        Sans kills Chara in the genocide route, during the final battle, and waits for them to reset. Only they don't. Sans decides to just go about his day, after searching Chara's body. Another thing that's different, though, is that none of the monster souls were destroyed, and Sans is keeping them alive.

DeviantART: [](https://hazespawn.deviantart.com/)

Story Beginning: [Judgement Hall (Part One)](https://hazespawn.deviantart.com/art/Judgement-Hall-Part-One-571310083)

Gallery: [hazespawn.deviantart.com/galle…](https://hazespawn.deviantart.com/gallery/57373192/Judgement-Hall?offset=0)

# Lost Vessel

        Frisk was created by Alphys to act as a vessel for Chara's SOUL. The other six humans were as well, but all failed. Frisk and Chara are connected, due to Chara's SOUL being in Frisk's "body."  
  
By the same person as The Demon and the Angel and Combined Hopes and Dreams.  
  
Wattpad: [m.fanfiction.net/s/12033679/1/…](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/12033679/1/Lost-Vessel-Part-1-Genocide)

# Needlessly Complicated Sans

        Sans's design is complicated as possible. He's also ambidextrous and isn't that chatty.  
  
tumblr: [shirokaze2012.tumblr.com/](http://shirokaze2012.tumblr.com/)

# Pasttale

        I look into the past of the skeleton brothers, long before the war between the humans and monsters. The two siblings are humans in this story. This AU appears as part of a larger comic.

DeviantART:   
Comic summary: [Artskulls Comic Summary](https://artskullz.deviantart.com/art/Artskulls-Comic-Summary-610662170)  
First appearance (Chapter 2): [A Far Reset](https://artskullz.deviantart.com/art/A-Far-Reset-579524941)

# RemembranceTale

        Everyone can remember the pacifist route except Frisk. Frisk has amnesia, and slowly regains memories throughout the story. Gaster shows up a lot more, essentially replacing Chara. Chara is still there, but isn't seen often.

DeviantART:   
Fanfiction.net: [www.fanfiction.net/u/8053541/G…](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/8053541/GlaceonGalGaming)  
Story: [www.fanfiction.net/s/12215910/…](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12215910/1/Memories-A-RemembranceTale-Fanfic)  
Wikia: [remembrancetale.wikia.com/wiki…](http://remembrancetale.wikia.com/wiki/RemembranceTale_Wikia)

# Reset!Frisk

        Reset!Frisk is a character who lives in the start menu of Undertale. They are aware of the game, and are often depressed about their life. They help Frisk through their journey, even though each time Frisk resets, they become a little more deformed.

DeviantART:   
Outline: [Reset!Frisk- undertale character AU- questions?](https://karma2u.deviantart.com/art/Reset-Frisk-undertale-character-AU-questions-608583297)

# Royal Babybones

        Follows the story of Sans and Papyrus as children, being taken care of by Toriel and Asgore. Toriel tries not to get too attached, since Chara and Asriel have recently passed and she does not want to replace them, while Asgore attempts to forget his grief by taking care of his new children.  
  
The idea was sparked by [DoveQueen](https://dovequeen.deviantart.com/), but is written and developed by [blackmage87](https://blackmage87.deviantart.com/).

DeviantART:   
Story: [Royal Babybones AU](https://blackmage87.deviantart.com/journal/Royal-Babybones-AU-635481439)  
Archive of our Own: [archiveofourown.org/users/blac…](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmage87/pseuds/blackmage87)  
Story: [archiveofourown.org/works/8124…](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8124568?view_full_work=true)

# Science Sans

      A younger sans working with Alphys to track the anomalies. He is a lot more excitable, quite like his younger brother, and even has his 'googly eye' moments. Overall, he is a lot happier in this time. Some facts that point towards Science Sans in the game are the 'joke book inside a quantum physics book inside a joke book inside a quantum physics book', Sans's secret room, and Sans's ability to alter space/game files to teleport at will.  
  
The Scientist Story Beginning: [archiveofourown.org/works/5301…](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5301182/chapters/12238256)

Sans's Secret Room: [[link]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EoxUZmuZr8M)

# Siblingtale

        Papyrus becomes king after Asgore dies, and Sans kills the humans that fall down, knowing Papyrus would have too soft a heart to do so himself. When they need the final SOUL, two humans fall down: Frisk and Chara.

DeviantART:   
tumblr: [redphoenixash72.tumblr.com/](http://redphoenixash72.tumblr.com/)  
Story: [archiveofourown.org/works/6622…](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6622027/chapters/15152494)

# Skele-Frisk

       Frisk dies at the end of pacifist run, but due to their determination, returns as a skeleton.  
  
Comic: [creativegreenbeans.tumblr.com/…](http://creativegreenbeans.tumblr.com/post/132919830316/head-canon-where-frisk-dies-at-the-end-of-the)

# Something's Missing

        Sans dies six months before Frisk falls into the Underground, and Papyrus is still grieving. He is very sentimental about Sans's things, and hasn't touched any of his brother's guard stations, leaving them to stand in memory.  
  
tumblr: [theroyalfoolisgone.tumblr.com/](http://theroyalfoolisgone.tumblr.com/)  
Comic beginning: [theroyalfoolisgone.tumblr.com/…](http://theroyalfoolisgone.tumblr.com/post/137676842807/next-more)

# The Lost Sibling

        In this AU, Frisk & Chara are sisters. Chara disappeared on a camping trip in Mount Ebott and Frisk has to rescue her, even if she has to go through the whole Underground to do so. Frisk & Chara are females in this AU.

DeviantART:   
Outline: [My Undertale AU](https://mixeltime.deviantart.com/journal/My-Undertale-AU-616313815)

# Underding

        Frisk comes close to falling into the CORE, but whatever's left of Gaster catches her. When she returns to her save point, Frisk becomes partially fused with Gaster, due to him still having been 'holding' on. Frisk has a much higher intelligence, is half skeleton, will speak in wingdings occasionally if not focused on doing otherwise, and has a half-human half-monster SOUL. Gaster can speak through Frisk, and Frisk can speak to him. Frisk is female in this AU.

By the same person as Underswitched (1) and Gemtale.

DeviantART:   
Outline: [Undertale(UnderDing): Frisk/Marinette](https://shadowrosa6.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-UnderDing-Frisk-Marinette-612292325)

# Underhuntre

        A Gaster!Sans AU. Huntre G Sans has black bones decorated with gold patterns around the holes in his hands and the side of his skull. His teeth are golden as well. Frisk has several weapons with them, being two swords, a couple daggers, and a spike ball on a chain. This is a FriskxG!Sans AU.

This AU is in Korean. If anyone would like to help with defining this AU, let me know.

Twitter: [twitter.com/UHuntre](https://twitter.com/UHuntre)

# Underline

        Chara is able to reset, and has to live through the same timeline over and over. Gaster never existed, and is instead two people: Papyrus and sans. Their names, however, are Wingding and Aster.

Cover: [www.tumblr.com/search/underlin…](https://www.tumblr.com/search/underline%20au)

# Underpatch

        Home to a fusion of Gaster and sans (G!sans) and a fusion of Gaster and Papyrus (G!Paps).

tumblr: [borurou.tumblr.com/page/2](http://borurou.tumblr.com/page/2)

Ask: [gastersans.tumblr.com/](http://gastersans.tumblr.com/)

# Undershift (1)

        The spell that created the barrier has a small glitch of sorts. If a human passes through, they are given the body of a monster, while still retaining their human SOUL. This does help them blend in, however, in the case of falling into the Underground.

DeviantART:   
Gallery: [magainita.deviantart.com/galle…](https://magainita.deviantart.com/gallery/58661023/Undershift)  
Comic beginning: [Undershift](https://magainita.deviantart.com/art/Undershift-603056078)

# Undertruth

        Chara's secrets are reavealed. The main characters are Frisk and Chara. May contain a little violence and blood.

DeviantART:   
Outline: [UnderTruth Poster (Read Description!!!)](https://bubblegrass394.deviantart.com/art/UnderTruth-Poster-Read-Description-619668122)

# Voidreversal

        Gaster had his sons help him on his most ambitious project: time travel. Everything was going well until the accident. Gaster survived, but his sons did not. Gaster quit after this. He is now a retired hermit living at the far reaches of Snowdin.

DeviantART: [](https://fratter-waan.deviantart.com/)  
Gallery: [fratter-waan.deviantart.com/ga…](https://fratter-waan.deviantart.com/gallery/59141792/VoidReversal-AU)

# What Are Friends For

        Sans and Papyrus have a secret ability to be able to turn into a dragon of sorts. Undyne discovers this when training Papyrus, and slowly learns his story.

DeviantART: [](https://ichikowindgryphon.deviantart.com/)

Comic Cover: [What Are Friends For](https://ichikowindgryphon.deviantart.com/art/What-Are-Friends-For-586566482)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you have or know of an AU that would fit in this category, feel free to throw me the links in the comments section below! If you can throw in a brief description of the AU so I know it fits, that'd be great too, but you don't have to do that if you can't find one.


	9. Addition AU's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One or very few characters are added to the story. They still live within the Underground. AU's where a character is replaced with a new one are also found here.

# Akintale

        The author's OC, a dog named Ace from a different reality, is added to the story. The main human is followed by both Chara and Frisk as spirits. Frisk appears as an angel with a golden flower wreath.

DeviantART:   
Comic beginning: [Akintale: Sans's smile part1](https://lunadeaminac.deviantart.com/art/Akintale-Sans-s-smile-part1-633334117)  
Gallery: [lunadeaminac.deviantart.com/ga…](https://lunadeaminac.deviantart.com/gallery/61024547/Akintale)

# Beyond the stars / Más allá de las estrellas

        A robot falls into Mt. Ebott in searching for truth. Frisk and Chara could never access the mountain, and do not appear in the story.  
  
This AU is in Spanish.  
  
tumblr: [mikasakayakidibujos.tumblr.com…](http://mikasakayakidibujos.tumblr.com/)  
Story beginning: [mikasakayakidibujos.tumblr.com…](http://mikasakayakidibujos.tumblr.com/post/152005903616/m%C3%A1s-all%C3%A1-de-las-estrellas?is_related_post=1)

# Charise

        Charlotte Nadia was Chara's sister; a kind, angel-like person who everyone loved. Chara became jealous of her sister. Chara was banished after being accused of killing an innocent child, and Charlotte's hatred of the sentence mixed with the grief that her sister hated her turned her SOUL half black half white, transforming her into a good demon. After the monsters were sealed underground, she added Button Options and Save Points for the people to make their own choice in living but give them guidance if needed.

Wattpad: [www.wattpad.com/user/KrulTepes…](https://www.wattpad.com/user/KrulTepesTheGreat16)  
Story: [www.wattpad.com/story/79674250…](https://www.wattpad.com/story/79674250?utm_source=android&utm_medium=link&utm_content=story_info&%26wp_page=story_details_button&wp_uname=FlutterliciousPony&wp_originator=Zsl5XP0guItYhvm2QekIMU4ge8g7D22vvRFDTtydIGu96xvnLEU22xSlR8TgO%2BE78mJMf0SOPfJXcjxjO0Gvt66oBL4uWVHC9t33jx8C4A8w5zPqFoWJLH9pwjbmE9BM&_branch_match_id=263087193153735528)  
The Untold Stories (Charlotte's past): [www.wattpad.com/story/79779572…](https://www.wattpad.com/story/79779572?utm_source)

# Chisk

        A Chara and Frisk fusion who is often paired with the quote "fills you with discomfort" instead of "determination". Originally a vent character, Chisk is their creator's undertale-sona, in a way. A few of Chisk's characteristics include self-esteem issues, 'resting sad face', and collecting pretty rocks.

tumblr: [chisktale.tumblr.com/](http://chisktale.tumblr.com/)

# FriendshipTale

        Six new characters have been added: Nico, Andulus, Century, Teali, Dolly and Eclipse. Some ages have been modified. The monsters need 8 human souls to break the barrier. Frisk is the ninth human to fall after the eighth, who was named Lili, the soul of confidence. The six new characters need to be befriended to get the true pacifist ending.

This AU is a collab between , , , and 

Gallery: [zontickles.deviantart.com/gall…](https://zontickles.deviantart.com/gallery/61582350/FriendshipTale)

# Hopes, Dreams, and DETERMINATION

        Frisk grew up in a home with neglectful, drug using parents. With a little sister to take care of, Frisk goes to Mt. Ebott to collect a flower specimen for a professor in town who was willing to pay three hundred dollars for it. When she falls into the Underground, she finds danger, but also family and friendship. With the help of a mysterious ghost girl named Chara who only she can see and who she shares a connection with, as well as some new friends, especially a certain pair of skeleton brothers, Frisk tries to get back home to her sister, but what will be the cost? And how far will Frisk go to protect both her sister and her new friends?

Fanfiction: <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12512436/1/Hopes-Dreams-and-DETERMINATION>  
Ao3: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/11668398/chapters/26258709>

# Qarms/Qarmic Sans

        Sans's twin sister is hiding under the secret identity of the River Person.

DeviantART: [](https://furbones.deviantart.com/)  
Gallery: [marioats123lovezcatz.deviantar…](https://marioats123lovezcatz.deviantart.com/gallery/58207013/Qarms-The-Skeleton)

# Rewind

        A new character named Falla has been added to the story. It takes place one year after the true-pacifist ending, with Frisk staying with their new family of monsters. Falla is extremely interested in the monsters, and is Frisk's new classmate at Toriel's school. Frisk is male in this AU.

DeviantART: [](https://scarletheartoracle.deviantart.com/)

Story Beginning: [Undertale Story: Rewind Prologue [Spoilers Beware]](https://scarletheartoracle.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Story-Rewind-Prologue-Spoilers-Beware-592145555)

# Sithtale

        The annoying dog is replaced with a deity known as a Cat Sìth. Cat Sìth’s are said to bring wealth and healthy lives to those that they bless, but can also turn someone poor if they anger them. Felidae is a four-tailed Cat Sìth that lives underground and helps out the poorer monsters by creating G for them and their families. Felidae spends most of her time in Grillby’s, either sleeping on the counter or just wandering around the lively restaurant.

DeviantART:   
tumblr: [sithtale-au.tumblr.com/](http://sithtale-au.tumblr.com/)  
Outline: [sithtale-au.tumblr.com/sithtal…](http://sithtale-au.tumblr.com/sithtale)

# UnderControl

        The player is a character in the game that both Chara and Frisk can see. Chara cannot control Frisk, but the player can. Frisk cannot do anything the player does not tell them to do, just like how it works in the real game.

tumblr: [binart.tumblr.com/](http://binart.tumblr.com/)  
Comic Beginning: [binart.tumblr.com/post/1344403…](http://binart.tumblr.com/post/134440328265/page-1-page-2-first-next-the-terrifying)

# Undertale: Multiplay

        The game is played with two people instead of one, the second person being random and anonymous. This means there are two Frisks, Player 1 and Player 2. This AU is an animation, not a game.

YouTube: [www.youtube.com/channel/UCH0vX…](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCH0vXgJApjjHu3glBD3FWrA)  
QnA: [[link]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eb0BrEHRXTk)  
Story Beginning: [[link]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bdLB4zTvJ40&list=PLDHkT2FXp3KIlFakjLQscvKSU6nOJl3vp)

# Undrrdell

        The main human of the story is a light blue souled child named Ro wearing a red striped shirt. Many places in the Underground have smooth sloping valleys and hills.

DeviantART: [](https://siemnei.deviantart.com/)  
tumblr: [undrrdell.tumblr.com/](https://undrrdell.tumblr.com/)

# Unstable Souls

        The story of humans who fell down before Frisk, however their souls were too unstable to be used in breaking the barrier. Implying the idea that more than 6 children fell down in the time between Chara and Frisk.

DeviantART:   
Story Beginning (Vadim): [Unstable Souls_ Vadim](https://the2thtolastusername.deviantart.com/art/Unstable-Souls-Vadim-614758102)

# WanderTale

        A girl named Dawn wanders off into the Underground after following a mysterious light. After living with Toriel for a while, she decides to leave the Ruins to be with Sans who she fell in love with after sharing jokes with him through the Ruins Door.

By the same person as Stranger Tales.

DeviantART:   
Outline: [WanderTale- An Undertale AU](https://sunnymischief.deviantart.com/art/WanderTale-An-Undertale-AU-632086924)  
Archive of Our Own: [archiveofourown.org/works/7531…](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7531372/chapters/17121859)

# You Are Sans Now

        This is an AU\Fanfic where you are a Reader instead of a Player and "control" Sans instead of Frisk.

Fluff Route: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/5816608/chapters/13404406>  
NSFW Route: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/5816623/chapters/13404442>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you have or know of an AU that would fit in this category, feel free to throw me the links in the comments section below! If you can throw in a brief description of the AU so I know it fits, that'd be great too, but you don't have to do that if you can't find one.


	10. Outcode Characters & AU's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One or few characters are able to jump AU's and travel the multiverse, usually having a home base in some sort of void or pocket dimension. Some can only view other AU's.

# Abysstale

       Gaster finds and transports a creature known as Soul Gaia into the Underground, where they first encounter Sans, and then Flowey through the ruin's gate. Soul Gaia is a small bird-like energy entity made of stone. It has no gender and is not alive, but can evolve over time to adapt to their surroundings.

DeviantART: [](https://meta-kaz.deviantart.com/)  
Comic Cover: [Abysstale Chapter 1 cover](https://www.deviantart.com/art/Abysstale-Chapter-1-cover-600521829)

Ask Abyss Sans (gallery): [meta-kaz.deviantart.com/galler…](https://meta-kaz.deviantart.com/gallery/58205485/Abyss-sans-ASK)

# CORE!Frisk

        Frisk fell into the CORE, and was scattered, like Gaster. Due to their strong soul and "time-travel" powers, Frisk, instead of being wiped from existence altogether, becomes an omnipresent character who is aware of all timelines. Frisk was, however, erased from their original timeline.

FAQ (plus links to ask, Chrono, main blog, etc.): [dokudoki.tumblr.com/core!frisk](http://dokudoki.tumblr.com/core!frisk)

# Datatale

        A Sans named "Data" has the job of filing information across the multiverse. He lives within the Dimensional Crossroad, the point between all universes. When another Sans jumps into a different AU, it spawns a malfunction monster in the files called "VIRUS." The creature's one goal is to destroy all the data it can, and causes disturbances in the balance of the multiverse in the process. Data's required to DELETE these malfunctions to keep them in check.

DeviantART: [](https://unknownpov.deviantart.com/)  
tumblr: [datatale.tumblr.com/](http://datatale.tumblr.com/)

# DEADtale

        Chara messed up the code, gaining the ability to travel universes. All the characters have wounds somewhere on their body.

DeviantART: [](https://kittyslyandmakiya.deviantart.com/)  
Outline: [DEADtale Au Info](https://kittyslyandmakiya.deviantart.com/journal/DEADtale-Au-Info-651389764)  
Gallery: [kittyslyandmakiya.deviantart.c…](https://kittyslyandmakiya.deviantart.com/gallery/59569269/SmOL-children-of-Deadtale)  
Reference sheets: [kittyslyandmakiya.deviantart.c…](https://kittyslyandmakiya.deviantart.com/gallery/61474701/DEADtale-Reference-Sheets-and-ECT)

# Doomtale

        Sans becomes possessed by Chara, killing everyone over and over again. Whenever Chara reset in his body, he would go with them. Slowly, the people of the underground changed, becoming half-dead and half-alive, and started to remember their deaths. Alphys eventually accidentally makes a dimension called the Flipside where spirits could live without a body. Chara left to go into this dimension, leaving Sans behind. Now calling himself Firenze, Sans travels timelines, finding and killing Chara everywhere he finds them.

DeviantART: [](https://fictivefeline.deviantart.com/)  
Story Beginning: [Doomtale Comic Part 1](https://whitepeltcat.deviantart.com/art/Doomtale-Comic-Part-1-604969007)

# Dreamtale (3)

        To maintain harmony between the two races, a giant tree grew with both golden and dark fruits; the golden fruits controlled the positive feelings, and the dark fruits the negative. Two guardians watched over the tree, Dream and Nightmare. Eventually, people forgot about the tree's purpose, but still stopped by to visit Dream to see the golden fruits, as they showed you how to help fulfill your dreams. Nightmare became envious, and accidentally withered the tree, turning all the gold fruits dark except for one Dream saved. People blamed Nightmare, and in a fit of rage, he used all the dark fruits to become extremely powerful, each one turning him darker and stronger. Dream tried to stop him with the one golden fruit left, but failed, and was turned to stone. Nightmare can consume other AU Sanses to become stronger.

Outline: [jokublog.tumblr.com/post/14185…](http://jokublog.tumblr.com/post/141859453221/what-is-dreamtale)  
Story Beginning: [jokublog.tumblr.com/post/14147…](http://jokublog.tumblr.com/post/141473609596/dreamtale-cover-page1-page-2-pls-become-my)  
tumblr: [jokublog.tumblr.com/](http://jokublog.tumblr.com/)

# Errortale

      This AU connects to many others, so it's best to get to know some other AUs before you jump into this one. In this AU, sans is insane. He is bent on destroying all AUs and things he considers 'glitches' or 'mistakes' in the multiverse. He uses blue strings to tie up and shatter souls, and can jump from one universe to another, as well as having several other glitchy powers/quirks.

By the same person who made Aftertale, Christmas Party, Spectretale, and Underfresh.

DeviantART: [](https://thecrayonqueen.deviantart.com/)  
tumblr: [loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/tagg…](http://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/tagged/Errortale)  
Ask: [askerrorsans.tumblr.com/](http://askerrorsans.tumblr.com/)

# Flower Sans

        Sans's timeline was erased after killing the human at the end of the genocide run. He is able to jump dimensions as well as draw anything with his pencil scarf.

DeviantART: [](https://littlewolfiestar.deviantart.com/)  
Character reference: [Flower!Sans (Offical)](https://littlewolfiestar.deviantart.com/art/Flower-Sans-Offical-643887128)

# Inktale

        Sans lives off the creativity of artists, and lives outside the timeline in the Doodle Sphere. He supports artists to create new AUs and keep adding art to the fandom as long as he can. If creativity runs low, Sans loses energy and falls ill. His goal is to fight art blocks (actual entities), and he can use his massive paint brush to create and bring life to anything he wishes, except dead people. He can also teleport to any AU from any kind of liquid mixed with paint.

By the same person who made Zyphertale.

DeviantART: [](https://myebi.deviantart.com/)  
tumblr: [comyet.tumblr.com/](http://comyet.tumblr.com/)

Outline: [comyet.tumblr.com/post/1329982…](http://comyet.tumblr.com/post/132998265968/rules)

# Mirrortale

        Sans lives with his brother, Papyrus, and the others in part of the anti-void called "Mirror World". Mirror Sans is a guardian of the AUs, like Ink Sans, and he protects them from Error Sans. He can create weapons from mirror pieces and can teleport to other AU's using a mirror.

DeviantART: [](https://arteliaschadow.deviantart.com/)  
Comic beginning: [Mirror born P1](https://arteliaschadow.deviantart.com/art/Mirror-born-P1-620113169)

# NoLifeTale

        Everyone in the Underground is dead besides Chain, the Sans in this world, and a mouse named Flufs. The story is told from Chain's diary and is based on what he does in his "free time alone".

DeviantART: [](https://reniei.deviantart.com/)  
Gallery: [reniei.deviantart.com/gallery/…](https://reniei.deviantart.com/gallery/60832999/NoLifeTale)  
Comic beginning: [NoLifeTale 1](https://reniei.deviantart.com/art/NoLifeTale-1-639686245)  
Outline: [Undertale AU - NoLifeTale](https://reniei.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-AU-NoLifeTale-639179620)

# One in a Million

        Four characters, one of which is a glitch, travel to different universes to find a home.

DeviantART: [](https://pupster624.deviantart.com/)  
Character Reference: [Wtf Dude](https://pupster624.deviantart.com/art/Wtf-Dude-652996229)

# Paint-Thinner!Sans

        Sans's bones are black, and he has green paint splattered over him. He is able to erase anything, living or not, with his paint-thinner brush. He can also thin out holes in space to be able to travel through the multiverse. Able to change from a solid to a liquid, PT!Sans tends to stay between to two so he can make a quick escape. He is vulnerable in cold temperatures, and has a large ego, thinking he is immortal. PT!Sans was created by Ink!Sans, but betrayed Ink.

DeviantART: [](https://starhunter96.deviantart.com/)  
Outline: [Paint-Thinner!Sans](https://starhunter96.deviantart.com/art/Paint-Thinner-Sans-609874480)  
Ask (tumblr): [askpaint-thinnersans.tumblr.co…](http://askpaint-thinnersans.tumblr.com/)

# Re-mixtale

        Re-mix!Sans is an out-code character who thrives on the creation and promotion of music, remixes, music videos, and AMVs by the fandom. As such, he's always looking for new music and videos and will do what he can to help bring new creations to light. He has the uncanny ability to listen to the background music of areas with his headphones while still listening to everything going on around him. If an area has no background music set, he panics slightly until he can find or create something to fill the void.

tumblr: [re-mixtale.tumblr.com/](https://re-mixtale.tumblr.com/)  
Outline: [re-mixtale.tumblr.com/AU_info](https://re-mixtale.tumblr.com/AU_info)

# Riptale

        A Gaster called Rip, his Frisk, and Classic Sans go on adventures within the Undertale multiverse.

DeviantART: [](https://pharaoh-yami.deviantart.com/)  
Comic cover: [Riptale - Cover](https://pharaoh-yami.deviantart.com/art/Riptale-Cover-633234070)  
Gallery: [pharaoh-yami.deviantart.com/ga…](https://pharaoh-yami.deviantart.com/gallery/60272164/Riptale-Comic)  
tumblr: [riptale.tumblr.com/](http://riptale.tumblr.com/)

# Sentinaltale

        Pacifist timelines are turning genocide as Chara invades them. Frisk & Sans must stop Chara from obliterating all of the pacifist timelines, with the help of Gaster.

DeviantART: [](https://aguardianofdreams.deviantart.com/)  
Gallery: [aguardianofdreams.deviantart.c…](https://aguardianofdreams.deviantart.com/gallery/61177958/Sentinaltale)

# Statictale

        A glitch with the ability to morph into characters adopts the appearance of Sans from a universe called Statictale. F!REWALL, the name of the glitch, is forced by a currently unknown entity he calls "The Boss" to correct any 'mistakes' in universes, such as characters who've, for whatever reason, ended up outside of their own universe. Unfortunately, F!REWALL would much rather be destroying things then fixing them.

DeviantART: [](https://relicarn.deviantart.com/)  
tumblr/Ask: [ask-firewall.tumblr.com/](http://ask-firewall.tumblr.com/)

# Stringtale

        Focused around a lonely, shy sans in the multiverse nicknamed Stringy. He wears sneakers and a blue-grey jacket with a black and white symbol on it.

By the same person as OCtale.

DeviantART: [](https://s-a-n-s-a-c-i-a-l.deviantart.com/)  
Ask: [Stringtale sans - Ask?](https://askmesnekvince.deviantart.com/art/Stringtale-sans-Ask-609047254)

# Ticktock!sans

        Sans can interfere with the time such as stopping, reversing and changing the it from day to night. He also likes coffee. He can travel through AUs as well as through time, and is able to summon his friends and family through the clock in his eye.

DeviantART: [](https://falconplayer.deviantart.com/)  
Design: [TickTock!Sans (Remake)](https://falconplayer.deviantart.com/art/TickTock-Sans-Remake-600598664)

# tumblr!Sans/Techno!Sans

        Sans is designed like the webpage tumblr, and has a personality to go with it. If he becomes obsessed with something, he doesn't let go, and he tells everyone he's trash despite feeling totally fine. He's also full of memes and shit-posts.  
        Later revealed as Techno!Sans, who's appearance changes depending on which fandom he's currently assigned to. He has been an animatronic, anthro fox, and a Sonic OC in the past. His main job is to protect a fandom from trolls and make sure a fandom does not get out of control. His specialty is AUs, and his friend, Gizmo!Asriel, is in charge of original character creation.

By the same person as Seventhtale.

tumblr: [silvur-trash.tumblr.com/](http://silvur-trash.tumblr.com/)  
DeviantART: [](https://galaxy-doodler.deviantart.com/)  
Outline: [Tumblr!Sans](https://galaxy-doodler.deviantart.com/art/Tumblr-Sans-599353707) and [Techno!Sans Reference](https://farsidejr.deviantart.com/art/Techno-Sans-Reference-609163158)

# ULTRA!TALE

        Chara absorbs Frisk's SOUL, fusing them together. Sans absorbs the orange SOUL to defeat Chara, and while he is unable to save his own timeline, travels to others to save them. Sans is known as Delta after absorbing the SOUL.

The creator of this AU has left people to create their own stories for Delta.

YouTube: [www.youtube.com/channel/UC2DQn…](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC2DQnagzeCHtRN8anvZShYQ)  
Episode 1: [[link]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o2ykTftXWN4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you have or know of an AU that would fit in this category, feel free to throw me the links in the comments section below! If you can throw in a brief description of the AU so I know it fits, that'd be great too, but you don't have to do that if you can't find one.


	11. Comedy AU's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU's that are purely made as a joke or to in some way bring a smile to your face. A lot aren't very serious.

# Acidtale

        Everyone is on some sort of illegal substance. Basically the polar opposite of Underfresh. This is based off of a [playthrough of Undertale by Venom Claus the Shitposter](%5Blink%5D) on YouTube.  
  
Ask (Sans): [askacidSans.tumblr.com/](http://askacidSans.tumblr.com/)

# Bazookaswap

        An Underswap joke AU where Swap!Sans gets a bazooka. Undyne found the bazooka in waterfall and gave it to Sans, who is now wreaking more havoc than Temmie. Napstabot joins the royal guard and is given the task of stopping Sans  
  
By the same person as Dümmchentale/Dummietale and Unknowntale.  
  
This AU is in German.  
  
Undertale Amino: [aminoapps.com/page/deutsche-un…](http://aminoapps.com/page/deutsche-undertale-fans-3452975/4714753/neko-fell-chan-2)  
Gallery: [aminoapps.com/page/deutsche-un…](http://aminoapps.com/page/deutsche-undertale-fans-3452975/5523152/bazookaswap)

# Christmas Party AU

      It's basically an AU get-together for the skeleton family. There are a load of Sanses, Papyruses, and a Gaster as well! Mostly Sans, though. It's hosted by the Sans from Aftertale, and currently has Classic Sans, Classic Paps, Classic Gaster, Underswap Sans, Underswap Paps, Underfell Sans, Underfell Paps, and Science Sans as guests.

By the same person who made Aftertale, Underfresh, and Errortale.

DeviantART: [](https://thecrayonqueen.deviantart.com/)  
tumblr: [loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/tagg…](http://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/tagged/ChristmaspartyAUcomic/chrono)

# Chromotale

        All the characters have been designed to be derpy-er, and with the pure goal to make people laugh. This AU does contain swearing, sexual themes (in a joking manner), vapes, and heavy doses of memes.

Outline: [CHROMOTALE - THE BEST AU EVER TO EXIST](https://masterfireheart.deviantart.com/art/CHROMOTALE-THE-BEST-AU-EVER-TO-EXIST-595650328)

Ask: [ASK CHROMOTALE!!!](https://masterfireheart.deviantart.com/art/ASK-CHROMOTALE-595835868)

# Failtale

        The author and their friend fall into the Underground and use their stupid sense of humor to get them through.

This AU is a collab between [](https://magic-marks-9000.deviantart.com/) and [](https://nightecho-girl.deviantart.com/)  
  
Gallery: [magic-marks-9000.deviantart.co…](https://magic-marks-9000.deviantart.com/gallery/61140194/Failtale)

# High Quality Tale

        A player decides to make his own AU, since he thinks all the other ones are horrible. He mods the game so all the characters are replaced with top-quality memes.  
  
DeviantART: [ubermatchoctoberfest.deviantart.com](ubermatchoctoberfest.deviantart.com)  
Outline: [High Quality Tale Teaser](https://ubermatchoktoberfest.deviantart.com/art/High-Quality-Tale-Teaser-639000845)

# Just a Head

       Papyrus's head survives after his body is killed, and Sans carries him around. There is a lot of screaming in this AU.

Comic Beginning: [kathaynesart.tumblr.com/post/1…](http://kathaynesart.tumblr.com/post/134580086147/undertale-au-where-everything-is-exactly-the-same)

# Kindertale

      Kindertale is an AU where everyone except Frisk is a child. Frisk takes care of all the little monsters and is the only adult.  
  
tumblr: [kindertale.tumblr.com/](http://kindertale.tumblr.com/)

# Littletale

      Everyone's little in this AU! Kinda self-explanatory, but still adorable. Asriel is not there, though, due to the fact that everyone is not only smaller, but younger as well.  
  
tumblr: [mudkipful.tumblr.com/tagged/li…](http://mudkipful.tumblr.com/tagged/littletale)

# MagicTale

        Humans know how to use magic, but it's been banned due to it being too dangerous. Like a gangster, Frisk uses it anyway, and gets thrown into Mt. Ebbot for it.  
  
DeviantART: [](https://jordanmainwaring1.deviantart.com/)  
Gallery: [jordanmainwaring1.deviantart.c…](https://jordanmainwaring1.deviantart.com/gallery/60642955/Magictale)

# Mettasansey

       A fusion of Mettaton, Sans, and Flowey. He has Flowey's head, Sans's torso, and Mettaton's legs. Often referred to as the Frenchiest Fry.

A google search yields the most results, but the origin is linked below.

tumblr: [monodes.tumblr.com/post/136143…](http://monodes.tumblr.com/post/136143729017/hey-guys-i-wanted-to-talk-about-frenchiest-fry)

# Nekotale

        All the characters have cat ears and tails.

deviantART: [](https://media-blitz.deviantart.com/)

# Nootnoottale

        The entire story is a purposefully horrible fanfiction. Everyone is pregnant, and there's a ton of kissing for no reason. Mt Ebott is now Mt Dew Ebbit, and the year is 420X.  
  
Story: [archiveofourown.org/works/6973…](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6973273/chapters/15893536)

# PTA Undertale

        Frisk attends school on the surface, and her friends and family are part of a PTA (Parent Teacher Association). Sans has adopted Frisk and is referred to as their 'Dunkle' most often. Most stories consist of Sans and the others telling off other parents who mess with Frisk or who are just plain annoying in general... It's mostly Sans who does this. Some key new characters (that Sans hates) include Helen, Linda, and Diana. There is also an Underfell version of this AU.

Ask: [askptaSans.tumblr.com/](http://askptaSans.tumblr.com/)

# Randomtale

        All the monsters are as random as feasibly possible. The humans, on the other hand, are "healthy." They live boring normal lives compared to those of the monsters.

This AU has both English and Spanish translations.

DeviantART: [](https://gingerbelleentfm.deviantart.com/)  
Gallery: [gingerbelleentfm.deviantart.co…](https://gingerbelleentfm.deviantart.com/gallery/60702155/RandomTale)  
Outline: [[Undertale, maybe xD] Random!Sans](https://gingerbelleentfm.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-maybe-xD-Random-Sans-640367885)  
tumblr: [randomtaleidklol.tumblr.com/](http://randomtaleidklol.tumblr.com/)

# RussianTale

        The characters are based off of Russian stereotypes, and have Russian accents. Flowey is based off of an American, and has "freedom pellets" instead of "friendliness pellets."

tumblr: [motherunderground.tumblr.com/](http://motherunderground.tumblr.com/)  
Comic: [motherunderground.tumblr.com/t…](http://motherunderground.tumblr.com/tagged/main%20comic)

# Shiannesetale

        After resetting 176 times, Frisk found it strangely difficult to reset anymore. When they were finally able to, something went wrong. All the characters speak in broken English, mimicking that of the author's speaking skills. Frisk must teach everyone how to speak properly again.

DeviantART: [](https://midnightthehybrid.deviantart.com/)  
Outline (and some story): [My AU Info.](https://undertaleuniverses.deviantart.com/journal/My-AU-Info-647249538)

# Shiptale

        All the monsters shipped themselves and each other with everyone. They wanted to also ship themselves with the humans, but the humans didn't appreciate that too much, and a war broke out. The monsters were sealed Underground, and later a human child fell into the underground: Chara. The monsters decided not to ship her with anyone, but she shipped herself anyway. After she died, and the monsters found out they needed 7 SOULs to break the barrier, they decided to ship all the humans who fell down before killing them.

Wattpad: [www.wattpad.com/user/Go_Girls_…](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Go_Girls_Go)  
Story: [www.wattpad.com/314388418-a-bo…](https://www.wattpad.com/314388418-a-book-with-random-drawings-memes-shiptale-human)

# Spritertale

        All the characters are replaced by various programmers from the Unitale community.  
  
Reddit: [www.reddit.com/r/SPRITERTALE/](https://www.reddit.com/r/SPRITERTALE/)

# Studiotale

        The characters from tons of different AUs are actors, and original Sans is the director. This idea is from a suggestion given to both [TheCrayonQueen](https://thecrayonqueen.deviantart.com/) and [Myebi](https://myebi.deviantart.com/), and both agreed that it would be a good idea. Anyone can contribute to this AU as they please.

Major Contributer (tumblr): [lizuta.tumblr.com/](http://lizuta.tumblr.com/)

# Tale From Below

       Gaster's CORE malfunctions the moment it starts up, not only ripping him apart and spreading him across the timeline, but affecting everyone else in the underground as well. All the characters are misfit versions of themselves with different names, such as Flowey and Nabstablook, who have been merged into Flow Flow, a two-headed flower.  
  
Outline: [Tale from Below](https://dancinggerbil.deviantart.com/journal/Tale-from-Below-575008726)  
Characters: [Tale from below monsters](https://dancinggerbil.deviantart.com/art/Tale-from-below-monsters-575028578)

# Treetale

        All the characters are wearing tree costumes, but due to an accident involving a potion Alphys made, no one can remove them.

DeviantART: [](https://skittlewaffles.deviantart.com/)  
Gallery: [skittlewaffles.deviantart.com/…](https://skittlewaffles.deviantart.com/gallery/61083633/Treetale)

# Underdog

        Everyone is a dog, except for the dogs. Each character has their own breed; Sans is a pug, Papyrus is a greyhound, Toriel is a wolf, and so on.

tumblr: [drag0n-princess.tumblr.com/](http://drag0n-princess.tumblr.com/)

# Underfresh

       Underfresh is an AU where everyone speaks in 1337 (leet/internet language) and is traditionally draw in a MS paint scribble format, though any other way is fine. Everyone wears 'swag' clothes and sunglasses, uses skateboards, and protects the impressional youth from doing drugs. There are a lot of bright colours and explosions as well. This AU has also recently turned into a sort of 'infection', which means there is an Underfell version of this as well.

By the same person who made Aftertale, Christmas Party, Spectretale, and Errortale.

DeviantART: [](https://thecrayonqueen.deviantart.com/)  
tumblr: [loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/tagg…](http://loverofpiggies.tumblr.com/tagged/underfresh)

# Under(her)tail

 **WARNING: This AU includes LOTS OF HEAVY NSFW CONTENT. Though used mostly in a comical matter, read at your own risk! Here be Undertail (obviously)!**  
  
        There are human men, human women, and monster women. One day, a war broke out between the two races of females over the men. The female humans won, sealing the monsters underground. Names are changed as well. Some examples are Frisk now being Frisky, Toriel now being Tutori, and Sans now being Comic.  
  
e621: [e621.net/post/index/1/thewill](https://e621.net/post/index/1/thewill)  
Comic: [e621.net/pool/show/7416](https://e621.net/pool/show/7416)

# Undernovela

       Based on novellas, the characters of Undertale are all extremely dramatic, speaks Español/Spanish, are conventionally attractive, zoom in and out of the screen at random, and pass out from unexpected heart attacks. Although the comics are written in Spanish, the English translation is at the bottom for anyone who cannot speak Spanish.

tumblr: [pig-demon.tumblr.com/tagged/un…](http://pig-demon.tumblr.com/tagged/undernovela)

# Underwear

        Everyone is extremely lazy, and practically always wears pajamas. People are easily tired as well, and basically try to get Frisk to kill his/herself for them since they're too tired to do it themselves. Frisk declines because they're too tired to do that as well.

tumblr: [refrone.tumblr.com/](http://refrone.tumblr.com/)

# Undynetale

        Everyone is Undyne. Even Frisk. The names have been modified as well, Toriel being Unriel and Alphys being Alphyne.

tumblr: [g0966.tumblr.com/tagged/undyne…](http://g0966.tumblr.com/tagged/undynetale)

# Voodootale

        All the characters are voodoo dolls. Some characters have their names changed, like W.D. Gaster to L.T. Gaster.

DeviantART: 

# Weabootale

        Parodies the "awkward" fans, the amount of AUs, and anime in general.

Colors!: [colorslive.com/author?id=42256](http://colorslive.com/author?id=42256)  
Outline: [colorslive.com/details/3395029](http://colorslive.com/details/3395029)  
Tagged: [colorslive.com/tag/weeabootale](http://colorslive.com/tag/weeabootale)

# Youngtale

        Asriel, Frisk, Monster Kid, and Chara are all teenage babysitters for the other main characters, who are now children. Monster Kid's name is Kayla.

DeviantART: [](https://maraariana01.deviantart.com/)  
Gallery: [maraariana01.deviantart.com/ga…](https://maraariana01.deviantart.com/gallery/61259248/youngtale)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you have or know of an AU that would fit in this category, feel free to throw me the links in the comments section below! If you can throw in a brief description of the AU so I know it fits, that'd be great too, but you don't have to do that if you can't find one.


	12. Horror AU's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU's with the goal of creating something scary, insane, or disturbing. Some AU's that follow the genocide route are also found here, but not all are geno-route-only. Some possible themes include suicide, drug use, alcohol use, depression, death, gore, insanity, disfigurement, etc.

# Alimagtale

        Using the human SOULs, Alphys permanently killed Frisk at the end of a genocide route. She then took the 6 SOULs out of herself and attempted to give them to the dust remains of her friends. However, it failed, and they all became amalgamates. Alphys, due to removing the human SOULs from herself so forcefully, became an amalgamate as well. Years later, a new human falls down, and all the monsters want her SOUL so they may return to normal.

DeviantART: [](https://lazruasarck.deviantart.com/)  
Outline: [Undertale au](https://muddymudkip13.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-au-633842717)

# Anti-Physicstale

        All the characters have their own way of defying physics. Asgore is pure white and emits light, Flowey is taller than anyone no matter what and has a melting face, Sans's body is broken apart, and Undyne is completely negated in colour.  
  
By the same person as Default.  
DeviantART: [](https://addicted2electronics.deviantart.com/)  
Outline: [Anti-PhysicsTale (THANK YOU FOR 300+ WATCHERS!)](https://addicted2electronics.deviantart.com/art/Anti-PhysicsTale-THANK-YOU-FOR-300-WATCHERS-606253217)

 

# Asylumtale

        Insane monsters live in the Underground Asylum, waiting and hoping to be cured. Sans is a severe case, hearing voices and having tantrums that he needs to wear a straight jacket for so he doesn't harm himself. Papyrus is dead, but his spirit lives in Sans's imagination. Frisk's mother, Toriel, works at the asylum. Frisk wandered away at one point, and met Sans.

Archive (tumblr): [furgemancs.tumblr.com/asylumta…](http://furgemancs.tumblr.com/asylumtale)  
FAQ: [furgemancs.tumblr.com/asylumfa…](http://furgemancs.tumblr.com/asylumfaq)

# Brokentale (1)

       Frisk was part of a gang, but was driven into the underground. They are not merciful at first, but later begin sparing some monsters. When monsters turn to dust, after a period of time, they will return as shattered-glass forms of themselves, zombie-like in nature. Normal monsters soon revert back into dust, but boss and/or determined monsters last much longer. Frisk cannot turn back the timeline, nor are they possessed in the genocide run.

DeviantART: [](https://hummingkitten.deviantart.com/)  
Story Beginning: [BrokenTale: Chapter 1](https://hummingkitten.deviantart.com/art/BrokenTale-Chapter-1-572032798)  
Gallery: [hummingkitten.deviantart.com/g…](https://hummingkitten.deviantart.com/gallery/57414688/Undertale)

# Chaostale

        While Frisk is in the underground, another human falls down. This human is insane, and goes around torturing all the monsters of the Underground, killing several as well. This new human is named "Mikey". Frisk is killed after Mikey stole their Determination, and so the timeline never rested. Most of the monsters are in tortured, paranoid states. Another human falls down a while after Mikey disappears, this main character of the AU. Mikey constantly is trying to posses this human, and the other Monsters can see this.

DeviantART: [](https://innocentbunny101.deviantart.com/)  
Wattpad: [www.wattpad.com/story/78343543…](https://www.wattpad.com/story/78343543-chaos-tale-my-personal-au)

# Charatale

        When Chara and Asriel die, Chara manifests their soul and bring themselves back to life as a all powerful demon. They kill the entire royal guard and King Asgore, taking the throne in everyone's panic. Their first order is to have everyone look like them, with creepy smiles, black eyes, and pink cheeks.

DeviantART: [](https://chica-the-chicken100.deviantart.com/)  
Outline: [I just posted a status about my new Undertale AU](https://chica-the-chicken100.deviantart.com/journal/I-just-posted-a-status-about-my-new-Undertale-AU-595828233)

# Distortale

        Where humans are wealthy and rich, and monsters are poor and their society is falling apart, the only thing they have to hold onto is their hope and determination. Though everything's so unstable in the Underground that monsters begin to turn distorted and creepy. Depending which route you take will lead either to the monsters true hope or their true destruction. This is an AU where Frisk is a girl and Chara is a boy. 

DeviantART: [](https://flippy509.deviantart.com/)  
Sans: [Distortale Sans Refrence/Story](https://flippy509.deviantart.com/art/Distortale-Sans-Refrence-Story-604066101?ga_submit_new=10%253A1461119700)  
Papyrus: [Distortale Papyrus Reference](https://flippy509.deviantart.com/art/Distortale-Papyrus-Reference-607929457)

# Dust-Tale

        In order to stop the human child from killing everyone over and over, Sans is forced to up his own LV. Killing one monster isn't enough EXP for him to defeat the child, though, and oddly enough, the resets don't send him back to LOVE one. He forgets his original purpose, and kills everyone, including Papyrus. He begins to hallucinate a much meaner Papyrus who's just a floating head and hands. Sans can also locate save points and destroy them.

This is a Korean AU, and the dub for it is in Korean. There are English subtitles/translations.

Twitter: [twitter.com/dust_tale2](https://twitter.com/dust_tale2)  
Comic Dub: [[link]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBhF1YiGfIY)  
Reddit: [www.reddit.com/r/Undertale/com…](https://www.reddit.com/r/Undertale/comments/4b6rdp)

# Fearstale

        Each monster has a specific phobia that gives them their own "fear mode". Sans has panophobia: the fear of everything.  Frisk must help them overcome their fear, or let Chara make their fears real.

By the same person who made Element-Tale.

DeviantART: [](https://sefira101.deviantart.com/)  
Gallery: [sefira101.deviantart.com/galle…](https://sefira101.deviantart.com/gallery/58956229/FearsTale)  
Outline: [FearsTale Info](https://sefira101.deviantart.com/journal/FearsTale-Info-617268449)

# Flowey is Not a Good Life Coach

        Flowey gets bored and decides to change up one of his runs. Papyrus presents an interesting project, for the moment.

Story: [archiveofourown.org/works/5056…](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5056333?view_full_work=true)

# Flowriel

        Frisk goes back at the end of the pacifist route to talk to Asriel, but Flowey starts to repossess him and try to take Frisk's soul. Frisk resets, hoping to fix it, but it just makes things worse. Vines crawl over Asriel's body, and his left eye has Flowey growing out of it.

tumblr: [flowriel-au.tumblr.com/](http://flowriel-au.tumblr.com/)  
Outline: [flowriel-au.tumblr.com/info](http://flowriel-au.tumblr.com/info)

# Fonttale

        Revolves around the concept of skeletons having special personality traits and a special power related to their font name. There are several different types of fonts and two attributes: Horror and Normal. Some of the font types include Ghost, Virus, and Lying. Most fonts, besides Ghost, consume humans or magic. Horror Fonts specialize in using fear to paralyze humans and eat them, whereas Normal Fonts feed off the magic in the world in several different ways and can easily be mistaken for a Monster.

DeviantART: [](https://specialminds.deviantart.com/)  
Story Preparations: [Fonttale Fanfiction! ](https://specialminds.deviantart.com/art/Fonttale-Fanfiction-625448024)  
Archive of our own: [archiveofourown.org/works/7482…](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7482228/chapters/17005356)  
tumblr: [specialmindz.tumblr.com/](http://specialmindz.tumblr.com/)

# Forgivenesstale

        After the human exits the Ruins, they are startled by Sans walking right behind them. They slash at him with the stick, killing him. Papyrus is devastated. He slowly loses his mind, and is visited by a different Sans in his dreams.

DeviantART: [](https://pasettri.deviantart.com/)  
Outline: [Forgivenesstale Outline](https://frozen36.deviantart.com/art/Forgivenesstale-Outline-626519782)  
Sans: [Forgivenesstale Sans](https://frozen36.deviantart.com/art/Forgivenesstale-Sans-626520123)

# Forsakentale

        All the characters have wounds of some sort, and some are still bleeding from areas like the eyes. Clothing remains generally the same besides tears a blood stains, and some characters seem more threatening than before, such as Papyrus with his long, sharp, red teeth.

tumblr: [forsakentale.tumblr.com/](http://forsakentale.tumblr.com/)

 

# Handplates

        Gaster has created, or attempted to create, two artificial humans to help break the barrier. They, however, have a big physical flaw, due to Gaster needing to give them part of his own soul for them to remain stable. He conducts tests on them, and tries ever so hard not to become attached to them as they become sentient. He has drilled plates with their IDs on it: WDG - 1 S and WDG - 2 P. Oh, and about that physical flaw: they're skeletons. Papyrus and Sans to be exact.

By the same person who made Sixbones and Dustjar.

DeviantART: [](https://zarla.deviantart.com/)

Story beginning: [Best not to look into it](https://zarla.deviantart.com/art/Best-not-to-look-into-it-575682313)

Gallery: [zarla.deviantart.com/gallery/5…](https://zarla.deviantart.com/gallery/57456341/Handplates)

# HELPtale

        Something horrible has happened. Something has changed changed changed changed changed changed.

Youtube Channel: [www.youtube.com/channel/UCa-Q7…](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCa-Q7FB5xYL9RpPF0bM1DNw)  
Reddit (1): [www.reddit.com/user/Killer_The…](https://www.reddit.com/user/Killer_The_Cat/)  
Reddit (2): [www.reddit.com/r/HELP_tale/](https://www.reddit.com/r/HELP_tale/)  
Thanktale Sh*tpost (reddit): [www.reddit.com/r/Thanktale](https://www.reddit.com/r/Thanktale)

# Horrortale

        The monster are bloodthirsty and savage. Flowey is a bit less on the violent side, and doesn't want to be in the Underground himself. Frisk ends up almost starving at times, not trusting the offers of the monsters around them. Sans enjoys chopping people's heads off, and his glowing eye is always on in the colour red. Papyrus has uneven bloodied teeth, and instead of trying to get into the Royal Guard, he's trying to get out of it. The human seen most often in this AU and who is the main character of the upcoming game is not Frisk, but rather a girl named Aliza, since it takes place long after a neutral run that left Undyne as the ruler.

DeviantART: [](https://sour-apple-studios.deviantart.com/)  
Characters (1): [Horrortale Cast](https://sour-apple-studios.deviantart.com/art/Horrortale-Cast-604503672)  
Characters (2): [Horrortale Character Sheet Reference- Skelebros](https://www.deviantart.com/art/Horrortale-Character-Sheet-Reference-Skelebros-631391636)  
Story Beginning: [Horrortale 01:Fallen (recolored)](https://sour-apple-studios.deviantart.com/art/Horrortale-01-Fallen-recolored-604118390)  
YouTube: [www.youtube.com/channel/UCuFkM…](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCuFkMM5LFJr1dr0wr7abbpA)  
Playable Teaser: [www.newgrounds.com/portal/view…](http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/677418)

# Infecttale

        After losing the genocide fight with Frisk, Sans finds a tear in the fabric of time. When he touches it, he is turned into a half-living creature that can ride on time alterations like the resets. Sans has no power over them, however. To gain power, Sans spreads his "infection" to other monsters. Weak monsters are killed by it, and stronger monsters are driven insane. Sans's only goal is to destroy Frisk in all timelines.

By the same person as Undertide.

Outline: [Infect!Tale Info](https://sta.sh/0jgftl9s66k)

# Lifelesstale

        The monsters have been stuck in the Underground so long, they have taken on a much more lifeless appearance.

DeviantART: [](https://fandomcryless.deviantart.com/)  
Gallery: [fandomcryless.deviantart.com/g…](https://fandomcryless.deviantart.com/gallery/60361103/lifelesstale-and-others)  
tumblr: [fandomcrylessparadise.tumblr.c…](http://fandomcrylessparadise.tumblr.com/tagged/lifelesstale)

# Lightless-tale

        Sans starts having nightmares where someone tells him to go to Hotlands.

By the same person as Underelectricity.

DeviantART: [](https://ifreelife-art.deviantart.com/)  
Comic beginning: [ifreelife-art.deviantart.com/](https://ifreelife-art.deviantart.com/)  
tumblr: [lightless-tale-ask.tumblr.com/](http://lightless-tale-ask.tumblr.com/)  
Ask: [lightless-tale-ask.tumblr.com/…](http://lightless-tale-ask.tumblr.com/post/147888901267/hey-guys-remember-i-really-wanted-to-draw-a)

# Madmanstale

        Every character is insane in some form. Frisk has escaped a mental hospital, and can't interpret their surroundings clearly. Both Chara and Frisk are male in this AU.

DeviantART: [](https://shadowstar151.deviantart.com/)  
Outline: [MadmansTale](https://shadowstar151.deviantart.com/journal/MadmansTale-587989349)  
Gallery: [shadowstar151.deviantart.com/g…](https://shadowstar151.deviantart.com/gallery/58444091/Madmanstale)

# Masktale

        All the monsters look like humans, except for wearing masks that looks like their original faces. Masks are the equivalent of a monster's soul. If the mask breaks, the monster dies. Chara wears Frisk's mask over her own.

This is a Korean AU, and the dub is in Korean. There are English subtitles/translations.

Twitter: [twitter.com/masktale_au](https://twitter.com/masktale_au)  
Outline: [Masktale(Korean Undertale AU)](https://hyeeyun93.deviantart.com/art/Masktale-Korean-Undertale-AU-609988271?ga_submit_new=10%253A1463694055)

# Monstertale

        Sans becomes corrupted by an infectious Artificial Intelligence, destroying his world. The player for his world figures the game is unplayable, and never touches it again. Sans, now known as "Ai", begins to try to recreate his world, but he can only make crippled, dark, and brooding creatures. He tries to rebuild everything the way it was before, but everything turns out terrible and wrong. The player for his world abandons the external hard drive that Ai's game is on, and he's trapped in the void for years before someone else picks it up. By that time, Ai has grown bitter and angry, and he wants out.

DeviantART: [](https://elli-leimone.deviantart.com/)  
Gallery: [elli-leimone.deviantart.com/ga…](https://elli-leimone.deviantart.com/gallery/59566978/Monstertale)  
tumblr: [edissero.tumblr.com/](http://edissero.tumblr.com/)  
Official blog: [monstertaleau.tumblr.com/](http://monstertaleau.tumblr.com/)

# Morbidtale

        After Chara dies, her friend Nyx decides to go to Mt.Ebott to try to end her life, but she's greeted with warmth from the Dreemurrs and Royal Scientist, W.D Gaster. After going through a Pacifist route, Nyx decides to reset to go genocidal, but she doesn't make it that far, as Error Sans destroys the entire code of the AU, causing the girl to suffer through her limbs being torn off.

DeviantART: [](https://zelenyy-demon.deviantart.com/)  
Gallery: [staring-yana666.deviantart.com…](https://staring-yana666.deviantart.com/gallery/59081623/Morbidtale)

# Playbacktale

        Flowey manages to convince Papyrus to bring him to King Asgore's castle, where he sneaks off to steal the six human SOULs. When Papyrus tries to stop him, things don't work out as planned, and they end up merging together along with some echo flowers.

Story (tumblr): [linssins.tumblr.com/tagged/pla…](https://linssins.tumblr.com/tagged/playbacktale/chrono/)

# Powdertale

        There is an outbreak on the surface of a deadly disease, and the inflected humans are thrown into the Underground. Eventually, all the monsters catch the disease and die except Sans, who goes insane, believing his brother is still alive.

DeviantART: [](https://tendou--satori.deviantart.com/)  
tumblr: [chalk-Sans.tumblr.com/](http://chalk-Sans.tumblr.com/)  
Outline: [chalk-Sans.tumblr.com/post/152…](http://chalk-Sans.tumblr.com/post/152792699904/the-idea-of-the-powdertale-au)

 

# Predator

        The monsters do actually eat human souls, and need them to remain stable. When they were sealed underground, they made a substitute. The same kind you see in Mettaton's cooking show. Without the substitute, they go insane.

DeviantART: [](https://foxy-sierra.deviantart.com/)

Story Beginning: [predatorAU- pg1](https://foxy-sierra.deviantart.com/art/predatorAU-pg1-573592840)

tumblr: [undertale-predator-au.tumblr.c…](http://undertale-predator-au.tumblr.com/)

Ask (Sans): [ask-predator-Sans.tumblr.com/](http://ask-predator-Sans.tumblr.com/)

 

# Shadowfallen

        When Alphys tried to make a serum for Gaster to be more presentable, she instead made a highly addictive drug that eventually was released to the world. It causes people to lose their sanity and turn into darker forms of themselves. The drug is known as Shadow Serum.

DeviantART: [](https://princesscurrent.deviantart.com/)

Outline: [SHADOWFALLEN (( Updated! ))](https://princesscurrent.deviantart.com/journal/SHADOWFALLEN-Updated-597076368)

Gallery: [princesscurrent.deviantart.com…](https://princesscurrent.deviantart.com/gallery/59935902/shadowfallen)

# Sixbones

        A broalmagate-like AU where Sans and Papyrus are merged. The story is set mainly before Frisk comes to the underground, and with Sixbones (the almagate's name) living in the True Lab.

By the same person who made Handplates and Dustjar.

DeviantART: [](https://zarla.deviantart.com/)

Reference: [[UT Spoilers?] Shambling at you at high speeds](https://www.deviantart.com/art/UT-Spoilers-Shambling-at-you-at-high-speeds-586375296)

Story beginning: [[UNDERTALE SPOILERS] Good intentions](https://zarla.deviantart.com/art/UNDERTALE-SPOILERS-Good-intentions-573418942?q=gallery%3Azarla%2F56433174&qo=31)

# StRaNgE/\Tale

        Instead of one child falling down, three do. Each takes a different route: genocide, neutral, and pacifist. The characters are darker, both in personality and clothing, though a theme of pink and blue is common. Several have injuries, and a few are even dead. Sans is extremely protective of Papyrus, and has killed Undyne and Mettaton over the thought that someone loved Paps more than he did. Toriel doesn't care about the children, doing not much more than save them from Flowey. She supports any route, be it pacifist or genocide. Both Chara and Frisk are female in this AU.

By the same person as Play-Timetale.

DeviantART: [](https://kookiesassy223.deviantart.com/)  
Outline: [StRaNgE/\Tale](https://kookiesassy223.deviantart.com/journal/StRaNgE-Tale-617377474)

# Subject 52

        After the monsters escape the underground, Sans goes missing. He was kidnapped for research, stripped of his magic through a serum, chained to a wall, and labeled 'Subject 52'. Over time, he lost his mind, and forgot his own name, responding only to '52', 'subject', and 'subject 52'. He also began behaving like an animal.

By the same person as Technotale.

DeviantART: [](https://terrorbites.deviantart.com/)  
Character Design: [.:AU Thing:. Subject 52 close up](https://terrorbites.deviantart.com/art/AU-Thing-Subject-52-close-up-620307941)

# Tales of Emptiness

        After many genocide and pacifist runs, Chara begins to get annoyed with it. He wants to destroy the timeline completely, and after one more genocide run, finds something in the void to help him. When the next reset goes by, the world is in pieces, floating in the void. Frisk, feeling guilty, begins to try to fix it.

DeviantART: [](https://jureko.deviantart.com/)  
Gallery: [jureko.deviantart.com/gallery/…](https://jureko.deviantart.com/gallery/58684240/U-AU-Tales-of-Emptiness)  
Outline: [Tales of Emptiness (T.E.) - Undertale AU](https://jureko.deviantart.com/journal/Tales-of-Emptiness-T-E-Undertale-AU-611789176)

# The Demon and the Angel

        Chara has gone through hundreds of resets gain a substantial amount of EXP and LOVE. They have gained more then a few tricks, as well.

By the same person as Lost Vessel and Combined Hopes and Dreams.

Wattpad: [m.fanfiction.net/s/12026918/1/…](https://m.fanfiction.net/s/12026918/1/The-Demon-and-the-Angel)

# The Purpose

        After becoming a sentry for Undyne and settling down in Snowdin, Sans is kidnapped by Dr. WD Gaster, who needs an experimental subject for a lethal plan.

DeviantART: [](https://ctzha.deviantart.com/)  
Comic beginning: [You're Coming With Me (Undertale Spoilers)](https://ctzha.deviantart.com/art/You-re-Coming-With-Me-Undertale-Spoilers-597855830)

 

# Twistedtale (2)

        Asriel is possessed by Chara, and kills their father, Asgore. They assume authority over the underground, consuming 6 human souls to become a god. Anyone who does not obey is killed by Sans, and if Sans disobeys, Papyrus dies. Undyne stays in the ruins and instantly kills any humans who fall in and transports their souls to Asriel.

Group: [twisted-tale-au.deviantart.com…](https://twisted-tale-au.deviantart.com/)

# Underchosis

        At first, everything seems normal as Frisk goes through the Underground, meeting the cast. However, as soon as they leave an area and come back, everything is different, including the characters. Each of the characters have a different mental issue, and Frisk helps each one until they all seem to be recovered, though they may simply be faking it.

DeviantART: [](https://soso8588.deviantart.com/)  
Sprite sheet: [Underchosis AU sprite sheet 1 (Updated)](https://soso8588.deviantart.com/art/Underchosis-AU-sprite-sheet-1-Updated-642666718)

# Underdark (1)

        Everyone is stripped of their powers apart from the skeleton brothers, who only retain the timeline knowledge and teleportation. In the genocide route, Chara kills Sans earlier around Snowdin, because Sans sacrificed himself for Papyrus. Papyrus becomes cold-heart and locked away due to the loss of his brother.

tumblr: [deathwithundertale.tumblr.com/](http://deathwithundertale.tumblr.com/)  
Story (Wattpad): [www.wattpad.com/story/70519931…](https://www.wattpad.com/story/70519931-underdark)

 

# Underdarkness

        The experiments in the lab went bad, destroying everything there. Papyrus and Sans were killed at their home, but Alphys still had their DNA, and decided to try to clone them. Something went wrong. Sans and Papyrus are both an extremely dark purple, Sans more so, and they both have horns of a sort. They are heartless, evil and uncaring, and Papyrus no longer sees killing as something wrong.

DeviantART: [](https://zheyzhey.deviantart.com/)

Story Beginning: [Underswap ( UnderDarkness) Pg.1](https://zznightmaregirlzz.deviantart.com/art/Underswap-UnderDarkness-Pg-1-591119815)

Gallery: [zznightmaregirlzz.deviantart.c…](https://zznightmaregirlzz.deviantart.com/gallery/57641102/Underswap-UnderDarkness)

# Underelectricity

        Sans and Papyrus are robots created by Gaster. There is a reoccurring theme of circles within circles on their designs.

By the same person as Lightless-tale.

DeviantART: [](https://ifreelife-art.deviantart.com/)  
tumblr: [underelectricity-aus.tumblr.co…](http://underelectricity-aus.tumblr.com/)

# Underhell (1)

        Asriel was poisoned by "accident" and Chara lived on to guide Asgore towards killing the humans. Later, before Frisk arrived, a huge toxic cloud of gas erupted from the capitol and a virus turned almost everybody insane, killing each other for fun. Frisk arrives and has to escape the Underground with the help of Papyrus. Chara is male in this AU.

DeviantART: [](https://z0mb3xor.deviantart.com/)  
Outline: [What the hell is Underhell?](https://z0mb3xor.deviantart.com/journal/What-the-hell-is-Underhell-617909407)  
Gallery: [z0mb3xor.deviantart.com/galler…](https://z0mb3xor.deviantart.com/gallery/59430981/Devious-Folder)

 

# Underinferno

        A Dante's inferno esque AU where all the monsters are demons that either represent sins, aids the sins, or will later develop a sin. It is caused by a glitch in the game when Frisk dies and, instead of resetting to the last save, the game closed and Frisk started again at the beginning.

DeviantART: [](https://albatrosstech.deviantart.com/)  
Outline: [UnderInferno AU Explination](https://albatrosstech.deviantart.com/art/UnderInferno-AU-Explination-586491800)  
Ask: [Ask UnderInferno](https://albatrosstech.deviantart.com/art/Ask-UnderInferno-591330152)

Gallery: [albatrosstech.deviantart.com/g…](https://albatrosstech.deviantart.com/gallery/57582485/UnderInferno-AU)

tumblr: [underinferno.tumblr.com/](http://underinferno.tumblr.com/)

# Understrings

        After Frisk reset, they noticed something wrong. All the monsters' mouths are sewn shut and their eyes are replaced with buttons. Sans is the only one who can speak, and he blames Chara for everything.

DeviantART: [](https://nyehhehhehonline.deviantart.com/)  
Gallery: [nyehhehhehonline.deviantart.co…](https://nyehhehhehonline.deviantart.com/gallery/?catpath=%2F&edit=0&q=understrings)  
Story Beginning: [Untitled](https://nyehhehhehonline.deviantart.com/art/Untitled-622674168?ga_submit_new=10%253A1468962953)

# Undertaint

        Chara's demonic taint didn't disappear when she and Asriel's merged selves died. The demon within persisted and started spreading its taint, changing the souls of the strongest monsters and gathering souls to unleash itself on the human world. The only one capable of stopping it, Dr. Gaster, was flung into the core.

By the same person as Yoshitale.

tumblr (Creator's): [texastoaster.tumblr.com/](http://texastoaster.tumblr.com/)  
tumblr (Official blog): [undertaint.tumblr.com/](http://undertaint.tumblr.com/)

 

# Underterror

        Asgore has been captured by Chara, Flowey, and Gaster, and has been forced to tell them the location of his friends and family: the surface. All the characters have some form of scar on their body, are twisted and distorted, or both.

By the same person as Negatale and Positale.

DeviantART: [](https://reneesinnerirken.deviantart.com/)

Gallery: [reneeisdetermined.deviantart.c…](https://reneeisdetermined.deviantart.com/gallery/57092392/Underterror-main-series-comic)

# UnderTomb

        Characters wear a lot more red and black, with blood on some of them. Eyes are mutated or mutilated, and are often bright red, solid black, or a bit of both. They hold the smell of blood and feed on dead humans. On the surface, there is no sun, just a blood red moon. Zombies walk the earth, sometimes falling to the underground to feed the monsters.

tumblr: [under-tomb.tumblr.com/](http://under-tomb.tumblr.com/)

# Underworld (1)

       Underworld is the result of Frisk reseting too many times/hacking the game files. It produced mutilated, horrifying monsters bent on one goal: killing Frisk. Some monsters, like Sans, do show small signs of the ability to control their actions.

tumblr: [coulsart.tumblr.com/tagged/und…](http://coulsart.tumblr.com/tagged/underworld)  
ask: [talesoftheunderworld.tumblr.co…](http://talesoftheunderworld.tumblr.com/)

# Underworld (2)

        The Underground is, quite literally, hell. Most people who fall down are sinners, except Frisk. Frisk has to convince everyone that they did nothing wrong if they want to escape.

By the same person as Hybridtale.

DeviantART: [](https://two--faced--angel.deviantart.com/)  
Sans: [Underworld Sans COLORED](https://two--faced--angel.deviantart.com/art/Underworld-Sans-COLORED-647118569)

# Und_rt_le

      Many of the characters have been glitched out, due to a virus. Frisk struggles to help survivors, and uses a new 'EDIT' button when needed. Gaster has returned as well, taking the form of Monster Kid, and stirs up more trouble with Sans.

tumblr: [ann13doodles.tumblr.com/tagged…](http://ann13doodles.tumblr.com/tagged/game-virus-au)

# Worthtale

        There's a rumour about a mansion in Snowdin florest. No one knows how long has been there nor who used live there, but rumour has it the house is haunted. Frisk, Flowey, Sans, and Papyrus are stuck in the mansion and hope to get out safely, but once they come across a human-looking monster, escaping isn't as easy.

DeviantART: [](https://floryko.deviantart.com/)  
Outline: [Worthtale](https://floryko.deviantart.com/journal/Worthtale-648671833)  
Gallery: [floryko.deviantart.com/gallery…](https://floryko.deviantart.com/gallery/61649919/Worthtale)  
Story (gallery):[floryko.deviantart.com/gallery…](https://floryko.deviantart.com/gallery/62744239/Worthtale-Never-enter-the-mansion)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you have or know of an AU that would fit in this category, feel free to throw me the links in the comments section below! If you can throw in a brief description of the AU so I know it fits, that'd be great too, but you don't have to do that if you can't find one.


	13. Crossover AU's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mixture of a story, game, movie, TV show, book, or personal characters, and Undertale, spanning across multiple fandoms.

* * *

# ~~~Stories~~~

Crossovers between Undertale and a book, comic, or webstory.

* * *

# Creepytale (1)

        Characters and backstories from Creepypastas and Undertale have been mixed together, such as Frisk and Sally. Monsters used to be humans that committed a great amount of sin. Instead of collecting SOULs, the only way they can escape the underground is by making up for what they did as a human.

DeviantART:   
Gallery: [karma2u.deviantart.com/gallery…](https://karma2u.deviantart.com/gallery/58674541/CreepyTale-AU)

# Creepytale (2)

        Characters from Creepypastas replace the Undertale characters, such as Ben being Alphys, Slenderman being Toriel, and Jeff being Sans.

DeviantART:   
Outline: [fuK-](https://lupus-tonitrui.deviantart.com/art/fuK-624135594)  
Gallery: [lupus-tonitrui.deviantart.com/…](https://lupus-tonitrui.deviantart.com/gallery/59781051/Creepytale)

# Diverge

        A Divergent crossover with all the characters as humans living in the factions.

This AU is a collab between  and iMudkipBoy.  
  
Fanfiction.net: [www.fanfiction.net/s/11908329/…](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11908329/1/Diverge)

# Nationtale

        A Hetalia crossover. The different nations replace the characters of Undertale. Feliciano (Italy) had always felt an attraction to Mt. Ebott, and eventually went up to the mountain, resulting in him falling down into the Underground. He replaces both Frisk and Chara.

DeviantART:   
Gallery: [maggy-neworld.deviantart.com/g…](https://maggy-neworld.deviantart.com/gallery/60722788/Nationtale)  
Comic cover: [Nationtale cover](https://maggy-neworld.deviantart.com/art/Nationtale-cover-641299959)

# Souldust Crusaders

        A crossover comic between Undertale and Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. The story roughly follows the Part 3 arc of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, but revolves instead around the cast of Undertale years after the game's ending. An encounter with assassins has drawn out Frisk's Stand, a supernatural power that he cannot easily control. Fearing for the lives of those he may harm, he has imprisoned himself in jail. Frisk is male in this AU.

DeviantART:   
Comic Beginning: [Souldust Crusaders ch. 1 pg. 1](https://zktheman.deviantart.com/art/Souldust-Crusaders-ch-1-pg-1-636418337)  
Reddit: [www.reddit.com/r/SouldustCrusa…](https://www.reddit.com/r/SouldustCrusaders/)  
tumblr: [zktheman.tumblr.com/search/sou…](http://zktheman.tumblr.com/search/souldust+crusaders)  
Comic beginning: [zktheman.tumblr.com/post/14564…](http://zktheman.tumblr.com/post/145641866982/frisks-bizarre-adventure-souldust-crusaders)

# Trickstertale

        A Homestuck crossover. A juju is unearthed, and whoever licks it becomes a trickster. The king of monsters tried it for himself, and was so happy with it, he passed it on to all monsters. They claimed it as their own, but the humans were terrified of it. They did not like the results of becoming a trickster, and when it wore off, they felt exhausted. The humans sealed all the trickster monsters underground with the juju.  
  
tumblr: [trickstertale-au.tumblr.com](http://trickstertale-au.tumblr.com)

# TricksterVirus

        A Homestuck crossover. Many different Sans's as well as other characters from different AUs in trickster mode, including Swap!Sans, Swap!Papyrus, Fell!Sans, Error!Sans, Aftertale!Sans, and more. They are sometimes refered to as "Sugar Skulls".  
  
tumblr: [ask-the-candy-skull.tumblr.com…](https://ask-the-candy-skull.tumblr.com/)  
Outline: [ask-the-candy-skull.tumblr.com…](https://ask-the-candy-skull.tumblr.com/post/149103580614/the-virus)

# Undergames

        A Hunger Games crossover. Humans release the monsters from Underground and place them in District 13, in an act of cruel mercy. Every year in the Capital, 2 humans and 12 monsters fight in a competition. Only 2 humans are in the competition due to the fact that humans are generally stronger than monsters.

DeviantART:   
Story beginning: [Undergames - Intro](https://natassya13.deviantart.com/art/Undergames-Intro-638862627)  
Gallery: [natassya13.deviantart.com/gall…](https://natassya13.deviantart.com/gallery/60835054/Undergames)

# Understuck

        A Homestuck crossover. John falls down into the underground, where he meets a purple sentient flower named Flowzee (Gamzee as Flowey), a motherly troll named Kanaya (Kanaya as Toriel), the Scourge Sisters (Vriska as Sans, and Terezi as Papyrus), and many other trolls.

DeviantART:   
Gallery: [pumpkinlol.deviantart.com/gall…](https://pumpkinlol.deviantart.com/gallery/58798588/Understuck)  
Outline: [Understuck ](https://pumpkinlol.deviantart.com/art/Understuck-609610188)

# Warriorcatstale

        A crossover with the book series Warrior Cats. The characters have different names to follow those in the books, and live in the world of Warriors. Different AUs have been warrior-ified as well, such as Underswap and Underfell. Many new names are puns of the originals.  
  
By the same person as Undermon and Underbend.

DeviantART:   
Gallery: [thegreatrouge.deviantart.com/g…](https://thegreatrouge.deviantart.com/gallery/58826603/warriorcatstale)

# Warrior's Tale

        A Warrior Cats crossover where all the Undertale characters are cats, retain their names, and live in newly created clans specifically for this AU: Cliffclan, Marshclan, and Dawnclan. The new Starclan is Starfall, most commonly referred to simply as "Heaven", and the new Dark Forest is Hellforest, most commonly referred to as "Hell". There are many new characters as well to fill in some spaces.

DeviantART:   
Outline: [Warrior's Tale: Full Allegiances [Spoilers]](https://gasterblasterglasses.deviantart.com/art/Warrior-s-Tale-Full-Allegiances-Spoilers-629297725)  
Gallery: [gasterblasterglasses.deviantar…](https://gasterblasterglasses.deviantart.com/gallery/)  
Fanfiction.net: [www.fanfiction.net/u/7387295/G…](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7387295/GasterBlasterGlasses)

* * *

# ~~~Television~~~

Crossovers between Undertale and movies or television series.

* * *

# Anime and Cartoon tale

        A crossover with popular animes, such as Dragon Ball, and cartoons, such as Gravity Falls. Some of the replacements include a Saiyan named Ani as Toriel, Saiyan king Century as Asgore, Kruri and Madara as Sans and Papyrus (with Nin and Yasa added in), and Miza as Undyne.

DeviantART:   
Story beginning: [archiveofourown.org/chapters/1…](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/14267341?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false)

# Applefell

        A crossover between Snow White and Underfell. Frisk is not the original Snow White, but she has the same traits as her. Chara was the original Snow White. Toriel takes the role of a wicked queen and Flowey takes the role of the magic mirror. Chara and Frisk are females in this AU.  
  
This AU has been discontinued. The comic and such remain on the tumblr, but will not be further developed.  
  
tumblr: [applefell-au.tumblr.com/](http://applefell-au.tumblr.com/)

# Bill!Sans

        Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls and Sans are mixed together. Sans is now a black silhouette with a multi-coloured outline and top hat. Any lines within the silhouette are a pastel yellow, and his eyes are Bill-possessed in style as well.

DeviantART:   
Sprites: [Bill!Sans (Bans) Sprites](https://poma-is-here.deviantart.com/art/Bill-Sans-Bans-Sprites-589163989)

# Bunkertale

        A parody of Downfall, a movie about the last days of Hitler. Each character replaces one of those in the movie.  
  
DeviantART:   
Characters: [Bunkertale sample #1](https://morshute.deviantart.com/art/Bunkertale-sample-1-620138260)  
More Characters: [Bunkertale sample #2](https://morshute.deviantart.com/art/Bunkertale-sample-2-620138663)

# CrusadeTale

        Instead of Frisk falling into the Underground, the Cutie Mark Crusaders do. Obviously, chaos ensues quickly.  
  
Fanfiction.net: [www.fimfiction.net/story/32551…](http://www.fimfiction.net/story/325510/CrusadeTale)

 

 

# Disneytale

        A Disney crossover made up of several different Disney movie crossovers. They include Underswap and Underfell characters.

DeviantART: [](https://shinysmeargle.deviantart.com/)  
Gallery: [shinysmeargle.deviantart.com/g…](https://shinysmeargle.deviantart.com/gallery/58104509/DisneyTale)

Outline: [Disneytale AU](https://meiko-vocaloid-red.deviantart.com/journal/Disneytale-AU-596185037)

# Dragontale

        A crossover with Dragonball Z.

This AU is a collab between [](https://vegetacapaldi.deviantart.com/) and   
  
Gallery: [vegeboob.deviantart.com/galler…](https://vegeboob.deviantart.com/gallery/61398409/Dragontale)

# GarnetTale

        Ruby and Sapphire wind up in the Underground instead of Frisk. The current story being written is a pacifist route, but a genocide route version is being planned.

DeviantART:   
Quotev: [www.quotev.com/soulstealer1987](https://www.quotev.com/soulstealer1987)  
Story: [www.quotev.com/story/8927688/G…](https://www.quotev.com/story/8927688/GarnetTale-True-Pacifist-Steven-UniverseUndertale%EF%BF%BD)

# Gemtale

        A Steven Universe crossover, where monsters are the gems, but don't necessarily use the name of their gemstone as their own name. Sans is a Pearl, Chara is an Amethyst, Alphys is a Peridot, Asgore and Toriel are a Ruby and a Sapphire who fuse to form Asriel, etc.  
  
By the same person as UnderDing and UnderSwitched (1).

DeviantART:   
Outline (1): [Undertale: Gemtale info](https://shadowrosa6.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-Gemtale-info-630340855)  
Ask (1): [Ask Present main GemTale Characters](https://shadowrosa6.deviantart.com/art/Ask-Present-main-GemTale-Characters-630960694)  
Ask (2): [Ask Past GemTale main Characters](https://shadowrosa6.deviantart.com/art/Ask-Past-GemTale-main-Characters-630960797)  
Outline (2): [shadowrosa6.blogspot.ca/](http://shadowrosa6.blogspot.ca/)

# Kirbytale

        Undertale but replaced with the characters of Kirby. Kirby as Frisk, Tiph as Alyphys, Meta Knight as Undyne, Marx as Flowey and so on.

DeviantART:   
Gallery: [purplebossdeluxe.deviantart.co…](https://purplebossdeluxe.deviantart.com/gallery/58326728/Kirbytale-AU)

 

 

# MylenaHoodTale

        The characters are replaced with those from television shows that made up the author's childhood. Some of these include Angelina Ballerina as Toriel, Pocoyo as Asriel, and Pucca as Frisk.

DeviantART:   
Outline: [MylenaHoodTale](https://minecraftfan11scr.deviantart.com/art/MylenaHoodTale-633634832?ga_submit_new=10%253A1473517819)  
tumblr: [minecraftfan11onscratch.tumblr…](http://minecraftfan11onscratch.tumblr.com/)  
Outline: [minecraftfan11onscratch.tumblr…](http://minecraftfan11onscratch.tumblr.com/post/150608617808/mylenahoodtalethe-au-of-the-characters-that)

# Nevertale

        A Peter Pan crossover with Sans as Peter himself.  
  
Wattpad: [www.wattpad.com/story/67544156](https://www.wattpad.com/story/67544156)

# NZTtale

        The characters from Limitless are combined with those in Undertale, gaining similar traits and sometimes personalities and motives as well. Some of the character placements include Brian Finch as Frisk, Rebecca Harris as Chara, and Piper Baird as Alphys.

Outline: [NZTtale Outline](https://enzitee.deviantart.com/art/NZTtale-Outline-646743116)  
Gallery: [enzitee.deviantart.com/gallery…](https://enzitee.deviantart.com/gallery/61079295/NZTtale)

# RWBYtale

        A RWBY crossover. The characters from RWBY replace the characters in Undertale.

DeviantART:   
Outline: [Lets talk about RWBYTale](https://bonnie-from-fnafb.deviantart.com/journal/Lets-talk-about-RWBYTale-655376255)

# Simulatale

         A Los Simuladores (The Pretenders) crossover. A Frisk, Sans, Alphys and Chara create a small team of con artists for hire, who use their skills to solve common people’s life problems. Chara never died.  
  
By the same person as UNDERHOPE and Underbroken.

tumblr: [simulatale.tumblr.com/](http://simulatale.tumblr.com/)  
Outline: [simulatale.tumblr.com/post/150…](http://simulatale.tumblr.com/post/150248828851/i-cant-yet-decide-the-name-but-ill-stick-with)

# Slendertale

        A crossover with the entire Slenderverse. The Slender characters take the place of the monsters, Frisk, and Chara, wearing different clothes to better resemble them. They are able to use the monster's magic, as well.  
  
tumblr: [kaydrawsstuff.tumblr.com/tagge…](http://kaydrawsstuff.tumblr.com/tagged/slendertale)

# Spongetale

        SpongeBob and Undertale crossover, with the Spongebob characters taking the role of the Undertale characters.  
  
DeviantART:   
Soundcloud: [soundcloud.com/keno9988iii](https://soundcloud.com/keno9988iii)

# Steven's Tale

        Steven from Steven Universe is the human traveling through the underground instead of Frisk. This AU crossover is in written form.

DeviantART: [](https://blissfulboom.deviantart.com/)

Outline: [Steven's Tale AU Information ](https://blissfulboom.deviantart.com/art/Steven-s-Tale-AU-Information-591054036)  
Gallery: [blissfulboom.deviantart.com/ga…](https://blissfulboom.deviantart.com/gallery/57942810/Steven-s-Tale)

# Stranger Tales

        A Stranger Things crossover. The characters of Stranger Things are replaced with the characters from Undertale, although the plot remains the same. Gaster (who has taken the role of the creature from the Upside Down) has kidnapped Asriel (who takes the role of Will Byers), due to his powerful monster soul. Now it’s up to Asriel’s friends and family to find and save him.

By the same person as WanderTale.

DeviantART:   
Outline: [Stranger Tales- An Undertale AU](https://sunnymischief.deviantart.com/art/Stranger-Tales-An-Undertale-AU-632092581)

# Who Tale

        A timelord in the form of Sans travels to Earth during the Time War, venturing into the underground where he splits his regenerations into 14 different beings. Sans is the first, and the only one who remembers Gallifrey. Papyrus is the second, Alphys is the third, box Mettaton is the fourth, and so on. Chara is Valeyard, Flowey is the Master, and Toriel is the Shalka Doctor.

DeviantART: [](https://thenewdalekparadigm.deviantart.com/)  
Papyrus: [who tale Papyus](https://thenewdalekparadigm.deviantart.com/art/who-tale-Papyus-653948876)

# Wondertale

        An Alice in Wonderland crossover with the characters from Undertale replacing those in the world of Wonderland.

Reactor: [undertale.reactor.cc/tag/wonde…](http://undertale.reactor.cc/tag/wondertale)

# Wundertale

        An Alice in Wonderland crossover with Frisk following in the steps of Alice through Wonderland. Sans is the Cheshire Cat, renamed to Chans, and is the first character to interact with Frisk.

DeviantART: [](https://lhana666.deviantart.com/)

Comic (gallery): [lhana666.deviantart.com/galler…](https://lhana666.deviantart.com/gallery/58072837/WUNDERTALE)

# Yu-Gi-Tale

        A Yugioh crossover in which Yugioh OCs are used. A group of humans fell into Mt.Ebott and help the monsters escape, dueling each other in the process. Each character has a deck of cards that matches their personality.

DeviantART: [](https://aquacardstudios.deviantart.com/)  
Wattpad: [www.wattpad.com/user/Dueling10…](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Dueling101)  
Story beginning: [www.wattpad.com/326715810-yu-g…](https://www.wattpad.com/326715810-yu-gi-tale-the-underground-chapter-1-the-legend-of)

* * *

# ~~~Games~~~

Crossovers between Undertale and another game.

* * *

# Angel-Tale

        Pit from Kid Icarus falls down the underground after chasing a Souflee up Mt. Ebott. An explanation is given for the reason to the war, now including influence from the gods.

DeviantART:   
Story beginning: [Angel-Tale Chapter 1: Without Guidance](https://memethemastermonarch.deviantart.com/art/Angel-Tale-Chapter-1-Without-Guidance-640292240)

# AnOFFtale

        An OFF crossover with Undertale. Characters from the two games are combined, and several OCs are added as well.  
  
tumblr: [askajudgeandbatter.tumblr.com/](http://askajudgeandbatter.tumblr.com/)

# Bordertale

        The Undertale cast takes the roles of classes and characters from Borderlands 2. Frisk currently doesn't exist in the AU, and Asriel is not Flowey.

DeviantART:   
tumblr: [bordertale.tumblr.com/](http://bordertale.tumblr.com/)

# Candy'stale

        A Five Nights at Candy's crossover. The characters from Undertale replace the animatronics in the horror game.

DeviantART:   
Wattpad: [www.wattpad.com/user/tabbiekat…](https://www.wattpad.com/user/tabbiekat125)  
Outline: [www.wattpad.com/304134723-cand…](https://www.wattpad.com/304134723-candy%27stale-characters)

 

# Engietale

        A TF2 crossover comic that starts out with three engineers in a mine being followed by Flowey.

Comic start: [secrios.tumblr.com/post/138049…](http://secrios.tumblr.com/post/138049720621/engietale-1-page-1)

# Fallouttale

        A Fallout crossover. The characters use weapons from Fallout, as well as wear the same kind of clothes and/or armor. Temmie is based off of Moira Brown.

DeviantART: [](https://datbff.deviantart.com/)

Gallery: [datbff.deviantart.com/gallery/…](https://datbff.deviantart.com/gallery/58016556/Fallouttale-Stuff)

# FNAFtale

        A Five Nights at Freddy's crossover, with the monsters replacing the animatronics. Frisk is the night guard, and Chara is the purple guy.

DeviantART:   
Gallery: [tigermcheh.deviantart.com/gall…](https://tigermcheh.deviantart.com/gallery/57837227/FNAFTALE)

 

# Geometrytale

        A Geometry Dash crossover. Monsters are players and humans are hackers. Frisk was caught by hackers and ran away into Server Ebott.

By the same person as Cubetale, Alternate Universe Police, and Lateshift.

DeviantART:   
Outline: [[Undertale AU] Geometrytale Characters Part 1](https://tengames.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-AU-Geometrytale-Characters-Part-1-607120740)  
Omega Flowey: [[Undertale AU] Geometrytale Omega cubey](https://tengames.deviantart.com/art/Undertale-AU-Geometrytale-Omega-cubey-608141231?q=gallery%3ATenGames%2F58724363&qo=0)

# Hedgetale

        A crossover with Sonic the Hedgehog. The characters of the Underground are replaced with the Sonic & Friends cast.

DeviantART:   
Gallery: [supertailss.deviantart.com/gal…](https://supertailss.deviantart.com/gallery/61379439/Hedgetale-Undertale-AU)

 

# Ibtale

        An Ib crossover with the characters of Undertale in the world of Guertena.

DeviantART:   
Outline: [Ibtale](https://channydraws.deviantart.com/art/Ibtale-572638825)

# Into The Stars

        A Kirby crossover. The story remains the same, but Kirby characters replace those of Undertale. Undyne is split into two characters, Paintra and Drawcia.

DeviantART:   
tumblr: [intothestarsau.tumblr.com/](https://intothestarsau.tumblr.com/)

# Kingdomtale (2)

        A Kingdom Hearts crossover. The main character, Sora, believes that a world in need is a world in need, without exceptions, and should be helped. When he sees the world of the Underground slowly being destroyed, he of course goes to help them.

By the same persona as TropicTale.

DeviantART:   
Fanfiction.net: [www.fanfiction.net/u/1579819/A…](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1579819/Ashlex-in-pearl)  
Story: [www.fanfiction.net/s/11978834/…](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11978834/1/KingdomTale)

 

# Majoratale (1)

        A comic-based AU set in the world of Majora's Mask. Asriel is Link, starting out with his Flowey mask. The Majora's mask is Chara, who is worn by Frisk. Sans is the mask salesman, who greets Asriel at the beginning of the story. Any monsters who die turn into a mask of their face instead of dust.

tumblr: [majoratale.tumblr.com/](http://majoratale.tumblr.com/)

Comic Beginning: [majoratale.tumblr.com/tagged/c…](http://majoratale.tumblr.com/tagged/comics/chrono)

 

# Neptunia x Undertale: The Saving Heart

         A Hyperdimension Neptunia crossover. The CPU of Planeptune, Neptune, and her sister accidentally enter an Undertale world after years of pacifist routes. She, Frisk, Sans, and another mysterious character must fight against Chara and her team who seek out the SOUL of Undertale's and Neptunia's Creator Avatars to destroy all the game worlds.

DeviantART: [](https://bbsaver.deviantart.com/)  
Story Beginning: [Neptunia x Undertale: The SAVING Heart Epi 1.](https://bbsaver.deviantart.com/art/Neptunia-x-Undertale-The-SAVING-Heart-Epi-1-596577964)

 

# NiGHTale

        A NiGHTs crossover where the monsters are Nightmarens and Nightopains. Instead of being sealed underground, it's another world/pocket dimension. The dreamers in NiGHTs fall out of their dreams into world of the game.

By the same person who made Magetale.

DeviantART: [](https://sonicxjones.deviantart.com/)

Sans: [Sans the Nightmaren](https://sonicxjones.deviantart.com/art/Sans-the-Nightmaren-594509829)

Papyrus: [Papyrus the Nightmaren](https://sonicxjones.deviantart.com/art/Papyrus-the-Nightmaren-594510594)

# Papertale (1)

        A team working to repaint Undertale, Paper Mario style. The game is being remade in the 2D-3D-like world within the PM series.

tumblr: [paper-tale.tumblr.com/](http://paper-tale.tumblr.com/)

# Pokétale

        All the main characters are gym leaders, elite members, or (in the case of Frisk) pokémon trainers. The area it takes place is known as the Ebott region. There is a ROM hack being made for this AU.

tumblr: [poketalehack.tumblr.com/](http://poketalehack.tumblr.com/)

# Portale

       A Portal crossover AU, with Sans as Atlas and Papyrus as P-Body. Their suits hold simular designs to the robots as they go through tests and mess around with portals. Gaster is GLaDOS, as well.  
  
tumblr: [omegasam7890.tumblr.com/tagged…](http://omegasam7890.tumblr.com/tagged/portale)

# The Green Soul of the Underground

        Ayano Aishi (Yandere-chan) tricks Midori Gurin into scaling Mt. Ebott with her and pushes her into a hole leading to the Underground to eliminate her. Injured by the fall, Midori seeks help and a way out, which starts her journey throughout the Underground.

DeviantART:   
Gallery: [monksyd.deviantart.com/gallery…](https://monksyd.deviantart.com/gallery/61507640/The-Green-Soul-of-the-Underground)

# The Underground Will Never Be The Same

       In one world, a plan went through, and failed. This lead to the fate of monsters and humans be left to one named Frisk who could decide...Mercy? Or Genocide? The Plan never got to start in this one...and centuries pass... After stumbling upon a gang's actions and attempting to draw them away from her little sister, Frisk gets a protector following her to the underground... A Spartan Headhunter.

       This AU is a crossover between Undertale and Halo. Frisk is female.

 

Story: <https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12532501/1/The-Underground-Will-Never-Be-The-Same>

# Touhoutale

        A Touhou crossover with the character from Touhou living the same world as the Undertale characters in the underground. Each Undertale character has their Touhou counterpart.

DeviantART: [](https://erandiaaa.deviantart.com/)

Gallery: [eternity-wings.deviantart.com/…](https://eternity-wings.deviantart.com/gallery/58034189/Touhoutale-AU-Random-Crossover)

tumblr: [zetsubou--artsu.tumblr.com/tag…](http://zetsubou--artsu.tumblr.com/tagged/TouhouTale)

# Trainertale

        The Undertale characters are all pokemon trainers. The Elite four are Sans, Undyne, Asgore, and the champion, Asriel. Alphys is Professor Oak, Team CHARA is the evil team, and Frisk is the main trainer. The other main characters take the roles of gym leaders and normal trainers.

By the same person as Altertale.

tumblr: [friiSans.tumblr.com/](http://friiSans.tumblr.com/)  
Characters: [friiSans.tumblr.com/post/13687…](http://friiSans.tumblr.com/post/136872380740/slides-this-across-table-take-it-boneus)  
Outline: [friiSans.tumblr.com/ttmasterpo…](http://friiSans.tumblr.com/ttmasterpost)

# TransforTale

        A Transformice crossover in which all the Undertale characters are presented as mice in the game. Their equivalent of the war ended with the losing side disappearing into the game.

The creator is Hungarian, and English is not their first language.

DeviantART:   
Outline: [[ENG] TransforTale AU Info](https://maxima68.deviantart.com/journal/ENG-TransforTale-AU-Info-636882208)  
Gallery: [maxima68.deviantart.com/galler…](https://maxima68.deviantart.com/gallery/59404149/TransforTale-Undermice)

# Underhill

        A Silent Hill crossover. Frisk was a sleepwalker who often dreamed of Mt. Ebott, and eventually ended up going there. They fell down a hole into the Underground, waking up to find the place was full of darkness and monsters who wished to harm them. Their only companion is a dog they found in Snowdin. Only Papyrus (Papyramid) protected them from other monsters. Asriel is alive in this AU.

This AU is in French with English translations.

By the same person as EquilibriumTale and Arachno!Sans.

DeviantART: [](https://melanistic-leopard.deviantart.com/)  
Gallery: [melanistic-leopard.deviantart.…](https://melanistic-leopard.deviantart.com/gallery/60323157/Welcome-to-UnderHill)

# Undermon (1)

       Pokémon exist as part of the Undertale world, and some Pokémon were banished with the monsters, mainly those which followed the monsters. The boss monsters are essentially legendaries, and Frisk may appear as a pokémon that was once human. This AU is currently mainly a quest RP.

RP Forum: [forums.spacebattles.com/thread…](https://forums.spacebattles.com/threads/undermon-a-pokemon-undertale-crossover-quest.373362/)

# Undermon (2)

        All the monsters are redesigned as pokémon, with their own unique designs and type, instead of replaced by already-existing pokémon. The humans are trainers, both Chara and Frisk having their own pokémon teams of four.  
  
By the same person as Underbend and Warriorcatstale.

DeviantART:   
Gallery: [thegreatrouge.deviantart.com/g…](https://thegreatrouge.deviantart.com/gallery/57685804/undermon)

# UnderNaf

        A FNaF crossover. A child gets lost in a forest and falls into the Underworld run by monsters big and small. They soon encounter a yellow bear-like creature that feels cold and lifeless to the touch.

DeviantART:   
Gallery: [jcperezlol.deviantart.com/gall…](https://jcperezlol.deviantart.com/gallery/59252394/UnderNaf)

# Undersky

        A TLOZ: Skyward Sword crossover. Monsters are sealled on the earth's surface after the war, unable to go back to Skyloft. Frisk falls with the Goddess's Harp, that Asgore needs to go back in time and stop the war, so they can return to Skyloft.

DeviantART: [](https://misaki-kaichou-nyan.deviantart.com/)  (new account)  
Gallery: [misaki-kaichou-nyan.deviantart…](https://misaki-kaichou-nyan.deviantart.com/gallery/60672135/UnderSky-AU)

# Under Story

        A Cave Story crossover. After the war ended, not all monsters were sealed underground, because not all monsters has chosen to fight. Those who had not participated in the war had fled to a mythical island in the sky. This became their home.  
  
Fanfiction.net: [www.fanfiction.net/u/2813825/Z…](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2813825/Zennistrad)  
Story: [www.fanfiction.net/s/11594338/…](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11594338/1/Under-Story)

# Undertale Fortress 2

        A TF2 crossover with the Undertale characters taking the place of the mercenaries.

DeviantART:   
Gallery: [gameaddict1234.deviantart.com/…](https://gameaddict1234.deviantart.com/gallery/56778228/Undertale)

# Undertoad

        A crossover with Super Mario. Frisk is a toad, Flowey is a fire-flower, Toriel is Kammy, and so on.  
  
Reddit: [www.reddit.com/r/undertoad/](https://www.reddit.com/r/undertoad/)  
Story beginning: [www.reddit.com/r/Undertale/com…](https://www.reddit.com/r/Undertale/comments/4661wt/undertoad_1_once_upon_a_toad/)  
tumblr: [undertoad-au.tumblr.com/](http://undertoad-au.tumblr.com/)  
SoundCloud (1): [soundcloud.com/lucaspucas2](https://soundcloud.com/lucaspucas2)  
SoundCloud (2): [soundcloud.com/ucasucas](https://soundcloud.com/ucasucas)

# WOWtale

        Due to a magical anomaly, all characters are sucked into the world of Azeroth, starting in the Lich King era. Gaster also ended up here instead of the void.

DeviantART:   
FanFiction.net: [www.fanfiction.net/u/2813196/E…](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2813196/Ermora)  
Story beginning: [www.fanfiction.net/s/12205617/…](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12205617/1/WOWtale)

# Yanderetale

        A Yandere Simulator animation. Battles in the Undertale style with many references and remixed music. Created by the developer of Yandere Simulator.

YouTube: [www.youtube.com/channel/UC1EBJ…](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1EBJfK7ltjYUFyzysKxr1g)  
Animation: [[link]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-X13K_DozK8)

# YandereTale

         After a True Pacifist Route, Frisk reset and never returned to Mount Ebott. On April 2017, Ayano Aishi (Yandere-chan) climbed Mount Ebott and the monsters try to teach her about mercy and true love.

DeviantART:   
Story beginning: [YandereTale | Chapter 1 | A Mistake](https://tanyt262.deviantart.com/art/YandereTale-Chapter-1-A-Mistake-652213857)  
Gallery: [tanyt262.deviantart.com/galler…](https://tanyt262.deviantart.com/gallery/61470271/YandereTale)

* * *

# ~~~Other~~~

Any other kind of crossover or parody, including real people or real life events, computer programs, original characters, or a combination of many things.

* * *

# Cross-Under

        The characters are replaced with those from different television shows and games. Some examples include Mettaton being Bender from Futurama and Napstablook being a Goomba from the Mario series.

DeviantART:   
Gallery: [luigicat11.deviantart.com/gall…](https://luigicat11.deviantart.com/gallery/60319990/Cross-under)

# DeviantTale

        Real deviants on DeviantART replace the characters in Undertale.

DeviantART:   
Outline: [DeviantTale! Invitation (closed)](https://gaby2016.deviantart.com/journal/DeviantTale-Invitation-closed-627895425)  
Story beginning: [DeviantTale: Tale Of Two Childs| Part 1](https://gaby2016.deviantart.com/journal/DeviantTale-Tale-Of-Two-Childs-Part-1-628277021)  
Gallery: [gaby2016.deviantart.com/galler…](https://gaby2016.deviantart.com/gallery/60054991/DeviantTale)

# OCtale (1)

        The creator's OC and her friends' OCs all cosplay as specific characters from Undertale.

tumblr: [byehelena.tumblr.com/](http://byehelena.tumblr.com/)  
Unofficial tumblr: [octaleparty.tumblr.com/](http://octaleparty.tumblr.com/)  
Facebook: [www.facebook.com/groups/125825…](https://www.facebook.com/groups/125825441158995/)

# OCTale (2)

        The creator's characters, as well as those of two of their friends, replace the characters of Undertale. Their appearances are changed to fit their roles, as are their names.

DeviantART:   
tumblr: [octaleau.tumblr.com/](http://octaleau.tumblr.com/)

# Steamtale

        Steam users replace the cast of Undertale.

DeviantART:   
Steam group: [steamcommunity.com/groups/Stea…](http://steamcommunity.com/groups/SteamTale2#)  
YouTube: [www.youtube.com/channel/UCuOvp…](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCuOvpWVdPJf3gctOPjT-VPg)

# Thaumatale

        Explores human magic/determination and takes inspiration from Dresden Files and Bloodborne.

Gifts of the Magi (official story): [archiveofourown.org/series/392…](http://archiveofourown.org/series/392209)

# Thompson's Tale of the Underground

        The story of the author's character, Thompson, and his friends who accidentally fall into the underground. Thompson is unable to die.

DeviantART:   
Story Beginning: [Thompson's Tales of the Underground Part 1 Landed](https://the2thtolastusername.deviantart.com/art/Thompson-s-Tales-of-the-Underground-Part-1-Landed-613427714)  
Gallery: [the2thtolastusername.deviantar…](https://the2thtolastusername.deviantart.com/gallery/59103469/Thompson-adventures)

# Undertronic

        The author's three skeletal OCs exist as an electronic vocal group. The skeleton brothers have an electronic vocal group as well, Gaster is included in their group. This AU is focused on music/remixes. Sans is Chara's brother in this AU.

tumblr: [sharaxofficial.tumblr.com/unde…](http://sharaxofficial.tumblr.com/undertronic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you have or know of an AU that would fit in this category, feel free to throw me the links in the comments section below! If you can throw in a brief description of the AU so I know it fits, that'd be great too, but you don't have to do that if you can't find one.


	14. AU's of AU's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU's that are a combination of two other AU's or modifications to pre-existing AU's.

# Alterfell

        Most characters have small visible scars, such as Toriel's missing horn or the cracks in Sans's skull. There are also small fairy-like flowey monsters, as well as a plague of sorts running throughout the underground.

DevinatART: [](https://venterry.deviantart.com/)  
Gallery: [venterry.deviantart.com/galler…](https://venterry.deviantart.com/gallery/?catpath=%2F&edit=0&q=alterfell)  
Story: [archiveofourown.org/works/6414…](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6414319/chapters/14684392)  
tumblr: [old-coat.tumblr.com/](https://old-coat.tumblr.com/)

# Arsonfell

        An Underfell AU. Level of Violence is measured by fire. When someone gains LOVE, a bit of fire will appear on their body. In the case of Grillby, his fire is a different colour. When angered, the fire will flare up, and when sad, the fire will die down. If someone's LOVE is too high, they may accidentally set their surroundings on fire.

DeviantART: [](https://crimdemon.deviantart.com/)  
Outline: [Undertale AU, ArsonFell](https://crimdemon.deviantart.com/journal/Undertale-AU-ArsonFell-612457215)

# Charafell

        Chara abandons Frisk's body on the surface, Chara finds Underfell, in which the characters are referred to as "hellions". Chara can choose between escaping up and reclaiming Frisk's body or become a hellion herself and live with a new family.

DeviantART: [](https://the-arc-goddess.deviantart.com/)  
Gallery: [the-arc-goddess.deviantart.com…](https://the-arc-goddess.deviantart.com/gallery/60381481/Charafell)

# Fatal_Error

        Error!Sans finds Geno, and tries to kill him. Due to the properties that exist within the void, that is impossible. After some conversing an error occurs in the code, fusing the two Sans's together into a new person: Fatal_Error.  
  
tumblr: [fatal-error-blog.tumblr.com/](http://fatal-error-blog.tumblr.com/)  
Comic archive: [fatal-error-blog.tumblr.com/al…](http://fatal-error-blog.tumblr.com/allcomics)

# Flowerfell

        An Underfell and Flowertale AU combo where every time Frisk dies, a new flower grows on their body. If someone attempts to remove the flowers, Frisk faints from pain. This AU is mostly an ask blog featuring Underfell!Sans. This is also a Frisk x Sans AU.

The creator of this AU has shut down the official blog. They still have their other tumblr open which they are keeping Flowerfell off of, as well as their twitter ([twitter.com/underfartsnas](https://twitter.com/underfartsnas)).

# Heavenfell

        An extension off the Underfell universe. Frisk's body is slowly turning a darkened color with implications of imminent perma-death. The cause is unknown, and Sans, Papyrus, and Flowey are all trying to help Frisk. Frisk is 18+ years old in this AU, gender left up to the reader.

tumblr: [heavenfell-au.tumblr.com/](http://heavenfell-au.tumblr.com/)  
Their Wings (story): [archiveofourown.org/works/5969…](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5969617/chapters/13719697)

# Momma CQ

        An AU in which Error Sans, Geno from Aftertale, and Fresh from Underfresh are all siblings, with CrayonQueen (the creator of those three AUs) as their mother. Other characters are introduced over time under the same format, with the AUs as the children of the authors.

DeviantArt: [alainaprana.deviantart.com](alainaprana.deviantart.com)

Story beginning: [Momma CQ Part 1 Cover](https://alainaprana.deviantart.com/art/Momma-CQ-Part-1-Cover-636022348)  
Gallery: [alainaprana.deviantart.com/gal…](https://alainaprana.deviantart.com/gallery/60409241/MommaCQ)  
tumblr: [alainaprana.tumblr.com/](https://alainaprana.tumblr.com/)  
Story beginning: [alainaprana.tumblr.com/post/14…](https://alainaprana.tumblr.com/post/143003319913/momma-cq-cover-page-1-page-2-ahhhhhh-idea-from)  
Amino: [aminoapps.com/page/momma/48301…](http://aminoapps.com/page/momma/4830156/alainaprana)  
Outline: [aminoapps.com/page/momma/50914…](http://aminoapps.com/page/momma/5091449/momma-cq-basic-info)

# Monofell

        It follows the steps of Underfell, and the monsters are quick to fight, but that doesn't exactly mean that's what they want. Instead, they only do this because of their environment has made this the norm. Each character has it's own colour scheme as well, but black is still on practically all the characters.

tumblr: [monofell-au.tumblr.com/](http://monofell-au.tumblr.com/)

# Sans's SSD

  
        A branch off of Undersurface, borrowing the same Sans character only. Sans finds an odd machine while searching for Gaster. When it activates, he gains the ability to jump through the multiverse, but also suffers near-fatal injuries. Once he recovers, he spends his time researching the different AUs, noticing that some need more help than others. He sets up a service called "Sans's Social Service Department", and gives his phone number to those who may need help, while remaining undetected from those who might destroy it.  
  
By the same person as Undersurface.  
DeviantART: [](https://madpanda66.deviantart.com/)  
Character Reference: [Surface!Sans the informant, timeline jumping](https://roro66orihara.deviantart.com/art/Surface-Sans-the-informant-timeline-jumping-624274015)  
Gallery: [madpanda66.deviantart.com/gall…](https://madpanda66.deviantart.com/gallery/62089400/Surface-Service-Deparment-AU)

# Suicidal Blueberry

        Based off of the AU Underswap. A headcanon that Sans within this AU is suicidal, and does not think very highly of himself. His brother keeping things from him, Alphys saying he's soft, and a few other reasons lead him to believe he isn't good enough or trusted by Papyrus.

DeviantART: [](https://satansblooddweller.deviantart.com/)  
Outline: [Suicidal Blueberry headcanon shit](https://traditionalSanstrash.deviantart.com/journal/Suicidal-Blueberry-headcanon-shit-606727999)  
Gallery (ask): [satansblooddweller.deviantart.…](https://satansblooddweller.deviantart.com/gallery/59512374/Ask-Blue-and-Papy)

# Underverse

        The original Sans finds himself in the void home of Cross!Sans after a genocide route. Cross attempts to take Sans's SOUL, until Ink appears. Sans manages to escape with Ink and half his SOUL. Cross then travels the multiverse, looking for a place to rebuild his universe.  
  
By the same person as X-Tale.  
  
YouTube: [www.youtube.com/channel/UCm6xt…](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCm6xtTe5SrgjOy3VmRz4PCw)  
Story beginning: [[link]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7DKGvEHVEfE)  
tumblr: [underverseSans.tumblr.com/](https://underverseSans.tumblr.com/)  
Story archive: [underverseSans.tumblr.com/tagg…](https://underverseSans.tumblr.com/tagged/UnderverseSansComic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you have or know of an AU that would fit in this category, feel free to throw me the links in the comments section below! If you can throw in a brief description of the AU so I know it fits, that'd be great too, but you don't have to do that if you can't find one.


	15. Community Shared AU's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU's made by large parts of the community as a whole, instead of by just one person. These are not collaboration AU's. Crossovers with many different variants show up here as well.

# Disbelief Papyrus

        A genocide route where you kill Sans before Papyrus, and end up having Paps as the final boss. The story can range from Paps still thinking you can change until moments before death, to him truly trying to kill you. Papyrus is often shown wearing Sans's hoodie, and wielding a bone about as long as he is tall.

Full Battle Animation: [[link]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OqgZNGq2nqs)

Song: [[link]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UWoXEumwQXM)

# Floweypot

        At the end of pacifist, after Asriel turns back into a flower, Frisk puts Flowey into a flower pot and takes him with them to the surface. Frisk takes care of Flowey, who often turns out to be more than a slight annoyance to the rest of their friends. This is often incorperated into pacifist ask groups, comics, and some other AUs.

tumblr (tagged): [www.tumblr.com/tagged/floweypo…](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/floweypot)  
Comics: [creepyknees.tumblr.com/tagged/…](http://creepyknees.tumblr.com/tagged/floweypot%20au/chrono)  
DeviantART (tagged): [www.deviantart.com/tag/floweyp…](https://www.deviantart.com/tag/floweypot)  
Archive of Our Own (tagged): [archiveofourown.org/tags/House…](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Houseplant%20Flowey/works)

# Jaspertale

        Jasper from Steven Universe in Undertale. Inspired by the episode "Super Watermelon Island" from Steven Universe.

tumblr (tagged): [www.tumblr.com/tagged/jasperta…](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/jaspertale)  
DeviantART (tagged): [www.deviantart.com/tag/jaspert…](https://www.deviantart.com/tag/jaspertale)

# OFFtale

        A crossover with the game Off. The batter is often associated with Frisk. Since so many people contribute to this AU, there are many different paths taken. Sometimes the Off characters are in the Undertale world, or replacing some of the characters in it, and vice versa.

tumblr (tagged): [www.tumblr.com/tagged/offtale](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/offtale)  
DeviantART (tagged): [www.deviantart.com/tag/offtale](https://www.deviantart.com/tag/offtale)  
Literature (tumblr): [yet-another-off-blog.tumblr.co…](http://yet-another-off-blog.tumblr.com/post/141851355970/an-offtale-crossover-chapter-one)

# Personatale

        A crossover of the Persona Series and Undertale.

DeviantART (tagged): [www.deviantart.com/tag/persona…](https://www.deviantart.com/tag/personatale)  
tumblr (tagged): [www.tumblr.com/tagged/personat…](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/personatale)

# Ponytale

        A My Little Pony crossover, where the characters from the show replace the monsters and humans in Undertale, or the characters from Undertale are turned into ponies.

DeviantART (tagged): [www.deviantart.com/tag/ponytal…](https://www.deviantart.com/tag/ponytale)  
Group for one version: [ponytale-undertaleau.deviantar…](https://ponytale-undertaleau.deviantart.com/)

# Swapfell/Fellswap

        An Underfell and Underswap AU combo. The fell-ified version of Underswap or the swapped version of Underfell.

Unofficial tumblr: [swapfell.tumblr.com/](http://swapfell.tumblr.com/)  
Asks: [swapfellau.tumblr.com/](http://swapfellau.tumblr.com/)

# Temmietale

        Everyone is Temmie, and Temmie is everyone. All the character's are Tem-shaped and speak Tem language. Other variations include all the characters being Tem-like, or Temmie being shaped like all the other characters and wearing their clothes.

Game: [gamejolt.com/games/temmietale-…](http://gamejolt.com/games/temmietale-1/131198)  
DeviantART (tagged): [www.deviantart.com/tag/temmiet…](https://www.deviantart.com/tag/temmietale)  
tumblr (tagged): [www.tumblr.com/tagged/temmieta…](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/temmietale)

# Underfalls/Gravitytale

        A Gravity Falls crossover. In some paths taken, Mabel and Dipper replace Frisk in their journey.

tumblr (tagged): [www.tumblr.com/search/underfal…](https://www.tumblr.com/search/underfalls)  
DeviantART (tagged): [www.deviantart.com/tag/underfa…](https://www.deviantart.com/tag/underfalls)

# Underfell

      All of the monsters are essentially meaner/more violent than in Undertale. They attack one another and don't all appreciate the fact that Frisk is befriending them. Instead of promising to protect the human, Sans is dared to kill them. Instead of the wide arrange or friendly colours, most characters tend to share a fashion of black, red, and gold. Flowey is pretty much the nicest character/only nice character.

The original tumblr blog has been deleted for this AU. Sorry for the inconvenience.  
Kaitogirl is not the original creator of Underfell, but her own version of it is fleshed out quite well. The links below don't only lead to Kaitogirl's stuff.

New DeviantART:   
New tumblr: [hiimtryingtounderfell.tumblr.c…](http://hiimtryingtounderfell.tumblr.com/)  
Game's blog: [underfellfangame.tumblr.com/](https://underfellfangame.tumblr.com/)  
Gamejolt: [gamejolt.com/games/underfell/1…](http://gamejolt.com/games/underfell/170726#_=_)  
Second game: [gamejolt.com/games/undertale-u…](http://gamejolt.com/games/undertale-underfell/151411)

Tagged: [www.tumblr.com/tagged/underfel…](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/underfell)

# Undertalia

        A hentalia crossover where the characters in Undertale represent the different country-themed chracters. Although there is a main base for this AU, many different people have made their own versions.

Tagged (tumblr): [www.tumblr.com/tagged/undertal…](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/undertalia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you have or know of an AU that would fit in this category, feel free to throw me the links in the comments section below! If you can throw in a brief description of the AU so I know it fits, that'd be great too, but you don't have to do that if you can't find one.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, leave them back in the Chapter 1 comments section or visit [my tumblr](ultimategamer101.tumblr.com)!


End file.
